Amor en tiempos de Recesión
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y Snape están felizmente casados y tienen una hija de 5 años. Pero ciertos acontecimientos la llevan a separarse. ¿Podrá Snape demostrarle que la ama?, ¿podrá demostrarle que se arriesgará por ella?,¿o la olvidará y jamás volveran a estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

Aish ya seee

Aish ya seee...que tengo 3 proyectos ( para los que lo saben)...Pero es que...No me pude contener, como decirle que no a mi amiga/nee chan….imposibleee ( es muy dominante jojo) no mentira, pero es que …como desaprovechar un proyecto juntas.,imposible…bueno mi Amiga Pau chan y yo vamos a hacer otro SS/HG y bueno los primeros tres capítulos los escribimos en conjunto,y luego cada una escribe uno…(yo se los haré saber) espero que les guste…y pues actualizare mis otros trabajos lo prometo…,cuídense y se les quiere

**Amor en tiempos de Recesión**

Estaba lloviendo mucho, Hermione estaba acostando a su pequeña hija de 5 años..Estaba muy asustada, el viento azotaba fuerte contra la ventana, y los árboles le hacían conjunto como una melodía macabra, además la poca iluminación de las calles hacían que la pequeña creyera que había visto figuras ociosas mirarla

Ya era la 4 vez que la pequeña se había subido a la cama…de Hermione…aquello no suponía mal puesto que ella también estaba sola…su esposo de hacía 2 años, Severus Snape...Como siempre estaba ausente., sus obligaciones personales, le hicieron estar lejos la mayor parte del embarazo de la bebé, y de su niñez…

"Vamos Samy…-susurró la madre- tienes que dormir…ya te dije que no hay nada en tu cuarto- sonrió cariñosa Hermione levantando a la niña para devolverla a su cama"

"Donde está papá?-preguntó la pequeña al no encontrarse aún con el rostro de su padre, ni sentir su cuerpo en la cama de su mamá"

"No vendrá hoy cariño..-suspiró Hermione- está muy ocupado…pero mañana te llevaré al parque veremos a unos lindos animalitos"

Pero eso no calmo ni convenció a la niña

"Que hace papi?...-preguntó husmeando el rostro de su madre, el cuál vio nervioso y deprimido"

"Papá trabaja muy duro-mintió la joven- y eso lo lleva a estar lejos de nosotras..Pero eso no significa que el no te quiera corazón"

"Pero tu estás triste-dijo con la curiosidad que solo los niños tienen- hace días que no sonríes, y casi no juegas conmigo"

Samantha Jean Snape Granger era bastante lista para su edad, interpretativa, inquisitiva y bastante cariñosa…era como la perfección de sus dos padres…

Su misma mirada profunda y negra como la noche, su cabello rizado y castaño como su madre…

Hasta a veces la terquedad de su padre la había sacado!!

"Mami…-volvió la niña a la carga- me leerías una historia?"  
Tan tarde?..-pensó Hermione…-pero ella era su única hija y ahora la necesitaba…así que, por que habría que negarle eso

"Está bien pero si me prometes…que luego te acostarás a dormir"

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza metiéndose dentro de la cama…

Hermione se movió unos pocos centímetros cogiendo un libro…

"A ver…-sonrió mirando la cubierta – La bella durmiente"

Pasaron unas dos horas, ella siguió sentada al lado de su hija hasta que esta consiguió dormirse…, no quería admitirlo pero…se sentía tan sola como ella

Mientras lo pensaba cayó presa del sueño…amaneció al lado de la niña, dormida sobre sus brazos; en realidad no lo habría notado si una mano no se hubiera posado sobre su hombro…una mano fría que conocía bien pero que igual la asusto

Brincó…para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo…que la miraban curiosos…pero increíblemente cálidos

"Me has asustado-susurró Hermione mirando a la niña que seguía dormida y saliendo de la habitación"

"Que tiene?...-preguntó el hombre seriamente-está enferma?"

"No..."

"Entonces por que…estabas..."

Pero Hermione leyó la pregunta de sus ojos rápidamente y contestó fría

"Tenía miedo...Estaba lloviendo mucho, y tuve que quedarme con ella por que…tú no estabas-dijo enfatizando lo último"

Snape vio a Hermione darle la espalda y se preparó para contraatacar

"No me parece…-dijo con un susurro que él solía adaptar cuando amenazaba a alguien- que tengas derecho de reclamarme nada"

"Ahh no…...?-dijo esta que sin razón se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y tensa, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que las palabras no le temblaran- dígame señor Snape, por que cree que no debo juzgarlo?...acaso fue usted el que llevó durante 9 meses a la niña?, fue usted quien la cuidó cuando se enfermó por primera vez?, cuando tuvo miedo?..."

Snape se quedó con los labios abiertos, dejándose caer en el sofá, estaba todo tenso y su rostro empalideció ante la defensa de su esposa

"No es mi culpa- se quejó- se trata del señor tenebroso…si dejo de asistir ya sabes lo que podría pasar….podría quitarnos a nuestra hija…o mucho peor…"  
Hermione sabía que no tenía respuesta para eso…pero de todas formas se sentía molesta, de que su hija pensara que su padre ya no se preocupaba por ellas

"Pero al menos podrías que se yo, enviar una carta…no ha de costarte mucho escribir...o si?, tu hija ha llegado a pensar que ya no le interesas"

"No es así!- exclamó el hombre levantándose"

"Pero no puedo decirle lo que haces, así que tú ayúdame"

Al parecer la discusión despertó a la pequeña..Que salió frotándose los ojos

"Papá?"

Severus tomó la niña entre sus brazos, Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

"Donde has estado-preguntó la niña"

"Samy…ya te lo explique…-sentenció Hermione dulcemente con una taza de té en mano- ven a tomarte tu leche…"

Snape dejó a la niña en el suelo, que corrió hasta su madre

"Supongo que te quedarás a desayunar-sentenció la mujer sin mirarlo"

"Te quedarás?...-dijo la pequeña mirándolo"

"Sí…me quedaré-este le sonrió-"

La niña chilló de emoción y comenzó a relatarle a su padre lo que harían hoy

"Iremos al parque a ver a los animales como dijo mamá…"

"Claro si es que papá puede ir-lanzó Hermione-"

Snape no dijo nada, asintió levemente y se dirigió a la habitación… la pequeña niña lo siguió como si fuera su sombra, debido a que su papá no estaba muy seguido con ella, ella lo extrañaba

Snape salió recién vestido de la habitación llevando a Samantha con el… a Hermione no le molestaba, pero lo que la irritaba más era como Él se tomaba las cosas con calma

Continuará…

Espero que les guste **un adelanto del próximo capitulo**

"Otra vez me he quedado sola, pero no quiero seguir así…"

"yo tomé una decisión"

Esperamos sus rews con impaciencia, se cuidan adeux!!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa...aca tamos Ana Pau y yop...les traemos nueva actualización esperamos sea de su agrado,dejennos lo que ustedes ya saben que

* * *

Siguió pensando en ello,mientras Samantha volvía a su cuarto y arrastraba a su compañero de juegos Tom el oso felpudo negro...que había vivido las mil y un aventuras con su pequeña hija, desde que a Hermione se le había ocurrido comprarlo en una tienda...

"Ten- suspiró Hermione hacía su esposo entregándole una taza de té-"

"Hermione...-suspiro Snape a su vez- podrías aunque sea...darme un motivo real para tu enojo?"

"Aqui tienes una motivación real- gruñó Hermione señalándo el cuarto de Samantha-una motivación que vive y respira...una motivación que todos los días posibles donde tú no te encuentras...me dice "oye...papá jugará conmigo hoy?" y yo siempre digo algo que me he cansado de repetir y lo que aún no me ha convencido..."si claro,pronto estará aquí"

Snape observó a Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo...vió su pecho subir y bajar al respirar,y sus manos temblar un poco (siempre que hablaba de ese tema Hermione se ponía extrañamente nerviosa)

"Sabes lo que hago no es así?- continuó el hombre soltando de mala gana la taza de té que bailó en la mesa y milagrosamente quedó intacta- salvarte a tí y a nuestra hija de todos esos "Mortífagos""

"Ohh claro...no estoy hablando de eso (parece que eso es lo único que haces talves?)...estoy hablando de que al menos des señales de vida,...todas las noches me despierto pensando...acaso habran matado a mi esposo?...o como rayos volverá a casa.?...me lo devolverán?"

Snape apartó dos mechones de su cara, lo que le hizo ver su aspecto cansado y tensado por la molestia

"Podría pero me pondría en evidencia,por que no se si recuerdas...que el Señor Tenebroso no sabe que Samantha y tú existen en mi vida,y sabes las consecuencias de saberlo no?"

Hermione meneó la cabeza sin mirarlo, como si se tragara algo amargo

"Si lo sabes...-sentenció el hombre dándole la espalda"

"Lo sé...pero-dijo esta recobrando el habla-podrías al menos, decirle algo decente a tu hija...yo no le explicaré nada, le he explicado lo protocolar...la magia... todo eso, pero no le diré que su padre por mandato de un loco con ansias de poder está lastimando gente a diestra y siniestra"

Snape no habló...seguramente lo mejor sería pasar un tiempo con su hija...Hermione tenía un buen punto,tan sólo era preocupación..pero ahora todos se creían con poder para juzgar lo injuzgable...no era tan sencillo como solo presentarse...mirar todo el día al Señor Tenebroso y volver...cómo ella bién había dicho...no se sabía si de ese día se volvía vivo

Hermione sirvió el desayuno..y volvió a la habitación de la pequeña dejándole completamente solo y como un tonto...mirándo al vacio del techo

Salieron minutos después, la pequeña estaba completamente arreglada, lucia un perfecto moño blanco que recogía su cabello y un vestido negro con bordados de flores blancas, muy a lo Hermione tal vez

"Muy bien-sonrió Hermione- creo que estamos listas..."

"A que parque iremos?-pregunto la pequeña mirándo a Hermione muy animada"

"Bueno...podemos ir al que está cerca y mirar los árboles, y las flores, hay muchas y muy bonitas"

La pequeña asintió...Snape dejó todo en la mesa y abrió la puerta

El parque no estaba lejos, ciertamente, aunque cómo era otoño, había muchas hojas y eso hacía que a Samantha le llamarán la atención de 10 a 20 minutos,tratando de abarcar cuantas pudiese en sus dos manos...Se las daba a Hermione y le decía que figuras tenían.

Al llegar localizaron un banquillo y alli se sentaron mientras Samantha se lanzaba a la multitud de hojas en el suelo (aunque Hermione quería evitarlo..pero la pequeña era una niña aún),además habían más niños haciendo lo mismo

Hermione recogió los bordes de su vestido blanco para evitar que se ensuciaran..mientras Snape la miraba de vez en cuando,..para el, cada año que pasaba con Hermione ella se ponía cada vez más hermosa,y su reflejo era la pequeña Samantha...para él lo eran todo, llenaban ese espacio donde antes no había nada, salvo dolor, rencor y odio

"Hermione...-susurró el hombre sin mirarla-lo siento"

Hermione se volvió casi de inmediato, jamás creyo al hombre capaz...no era que no tuviera un lado humano,pero estaba tan enfrascado antes en demostrar su punto que esta penso que sería una terquedad de su parte seguir dándole larga a algo que no tendría más salida que, una pelea

Más sin embargo...también ella se sintió mal, muy en el fondo sabía lo que el hombre hacía, y no le era necesario verlo, sabía como era todo,gracias a las penurias que con sus amigos había pasado...gracias al observar cada herida y cicatriz en el cuerpo de su esposo

"Severus..-contestó a su vez seriamente-creo que me he comportado mal...debería apoyarte...es sólo que...no puedo vivir todos los días en constante temorpor lo que pueda pasarte...o pasarnos a nosotras"

"Sabías eso perfectamente cuando te enamoraste de mí-sentenció el hombre con un dejo de lástima en la voz"

"Lo sé,lo sé...-dijo la castaña mirándo al horizonte-pero que iba a hacer?...más bien, que ibamos a hacer ..no es asi?"

El hombre ladeó la cabeza dándole a entender a Hermione que le había quedado claro su punto...pasarón un rato más sin decirse nada...hasta que un movimiento de este la desconcertó

"Sucede algo?-preguntó viéndolo llevarse una mano al antebrazo"

"Es él...-comentó este en voz baja- "

Hermione bajó la cabeza sin decir nada...nisiquiera cuando el hombre rodeó el camino lejos de estas

Samantha no lo había notado,pero no tardó mucho cuando corría para mostrarle algo a sus padres...cuando no lo vió...se detuvo en seco para mirar a su madre

"A donde se fué papá?...-dijo"

"A tenido que irse a trabajar...cariño...pero nos verá más tarde-dijo sosteniendole las manos-pero que lindas piedrillas tienes aquí"

"Las he encontrado en el lago-dijo ligeramente triste-mamá...crees que papá se tarde mucho hoy?"

"No lo creo mi vida...-dijo Hermione mientras suavemente acariciaba la mejilla de su hija-vaya que te has ensuciado...vámos a casa, comeremos algo dulce...nos bañaremos y haremos algo con estas piedrillas y hojas"

"Si!- sentenció la niña emocionada metiéndolas en los bolsillos del vestido"

Mientras caminaban de vuelta Hermione elevó la cabeza al aire...no podía dejar de pensar en su hija y en su seguridad, estaba cansada de estar sola...y quizas la mejor desición era esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y así volver

_Volver...de que lugar?...me iré?...lo dejaré?...me apartaré sin darle motivos y razones...luego volveré con mi mejor sonrisa y le diré...que nos unamos de nuevo?...miraré a mi hija...y mentiré?...le diré que nos iremos de vacaciones las dos juntas..y que papá nos alcanzará después?_

Dejó de pensar en cuanto puso un pie dentro del hogar...la pequeña se liberó de su mano para volvar en la habitación todo lo que había reunido...Hermione se quedó pensando.

Trató sin éxito de distraerse, durante el baño de la pequeña, durante la merienda, durante el rato que pasaron juntas, en el momento en que...jugaba con ella...en todos los momentos y espacios...

"Iré a cambiarme,y volveré a leerte un cuento,porfavor métete a la cama...pequeña...-dijo sonriendole-o si no habrá un ataque de cosquillas"

Acto seguido cerró la puerta...como siempre, no había nada diferente en ello,iría ...le leería el cuento,esperaría por si no se dormía y se iría a acostar...sola  


* * *

"Me habeis decepcionado...-dijo el Lord cuya ira podía sentirse a kilometros de distancia-sobre todo tú Lucius Malfoy, eres la más grande y patética escoria que se me ha cruzado por el camino...-serpenteó con várita en mano...-"

"No ha sido mi culpa..señor...-dijo el hombre que frente a el parecía un gatito indefenzo- la orden del Fenix se interpuso,Dumbledore apareció allí...no tuvimos muchas opciones"

"Silencio!!-gritó el lord- debí dejar que te capturasen...quizas Azkaban hubiera sido una muy buena lección para tí...lo recuerdas...no?"

Lucius no habló...

El lord levantó la várita propinando cuanto Crucio a los dos hombres pudo, hasta que no pudieran levantar la vista...luego los dejó allí...

* * *

  
En el ejercicio mental de lo que Hermione haría después de salir del cuarto de la niña...Hermione observó una escena,que a parte de impactarla...la asustó tanto que se paralizó

En la puerta...su esposo...trataba de sostenerse,pero le era inutil, sangre recorría su cara...y era incapaz de mover un solo pie por si mismo

"Dios mio!-chistó Hermione intentando ayudarlo-que es lo que sucedió?"

El hombre no le respondió...y una gran mueca de dolor le recorrió la cara...la mueca que quizas estaba reprimiendo desde hace mucho...

A rastras llegaron a la habitación...Hermionebuscó a prisa vendaje y...se apresuró a limpiar las heridas...sostuvo el cuello de Snape mientras con su várita reparaba los cortes que se habían formado,y otros que se habían abierto de nuevo...más sin embargo...el hombre no levantaba la vista para verle...como si se sintiera avergonzado de ser visto de esa forma...

Hermione le retiró la tunica hasta dejarle el torso descubierto,recordándo quizas cada una de las cicatrices,..y preguntándose,como se había hecho las otras...

"Severus...-dijo Hermione con gravedad obligándole a mirarla- que fué lo que te hicieron?"

El hombre con la mirada perdida sostuvo el rostro de Hermione..pero antes de que pasara algo más..Hermione miró con horror el rostro de su hija...no sabía como..pero estaba allí...temblaba...(ella conocía bién la sangre...cuando sin querer se había caido y golpeado en la pierna)...y tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas,aquella escena la asustaba

"Ve con ella- le susurró el hombre al oido-yo puedo solo"

Continuará

Bueno...espero que les guste...no les adelanto que viene..por que aún no está escrito...saludos y se cuidan


	3. Chapter 3

etto holas he venido a actualizar una de mis historias ( hoy actualizo 3) espero que les guste, muchs gracias por sus rews y comentarios, me han encantado

Para **Dawn- sev**: muchisimas gracias por convertirte en mi lectora , trato de siempre mejorar xD,pero que bueno que me sigues..un besote grande!  
Para **Dean of Medicine: **gracias por estar al pendiente de mi...se le aprecia que bueno que le gustó, cariños y besos...

Y para todos los demás que me han dejado rews los quero,y espero volver a verlos...un besooooo enorme.

* * *

La pequeña temblaba de manera incostante...era incapaz de artícular palabra alguna,y no dejaba de despegarse de la mano de su madre conforme se acercaban a su habitación...

La imágen de su padre con medio brazo sangrante, heridas alrededor de su cuerpo,y mucha más sangre recorriendo su cuello y rostro,haciéndolo parecer una marioneta grotesca, no eran fáciles de digerir.No para Hermione, que aunque al principio había tenido miedo,y ligero desprecio, había entendido lo que se sentía,y el por qué de las cosas...pero...,como explicárselo a una niña de tan solo 5 años...creyendo que sus padres son como dioses,a los que nunca les pasa nada?

La pequeña entró en la habitación sin dejar de volverse,como si pensara volver a ver a su padre,o tal vez verlo en el suelo (conocía la pequeña lo que era la muerte acaso?), el gato de Hermione que hasta hace muy poo dormitaba en el sofá...se acercó para mirar con sus pequeños ojos brillantes la escena

Hermione esperó,para aclarar su mente primero...luego pensando en que la niña necesitaba hacer lo mismo...dejó que esta hiciera la primera pregunta...

"Mami...-dijo mirándo hacia cada lugar- papá está bién?"

Hermione no debía subestimar su inteligencia porsupuesto...

"Cariño...-exclamó Hermione con pesar-a veces suceden cosas que no podemos evitar,mucho menos predecir ( como esto por ejemplo), pero tu padre es una persona adulta y capaz de atenderse solo,esto que ha sucedido no va a significar ningún cambio"

Aunque en realidad Snape bién lo pudo haber evitado si desde un principio hubiera demostrado seso,y no se hubiera unido a las filas de Voldemort

"Papá...esta lastimado?"

Hermione intuyó que lo mejor era dejar claro ciertas cosas,sin tener que llegar a los detalles

"Si mi amor...-musitó Hermione-no ha sido nada serio, tan solo ha tenido un accidente"

"Cómo ha pasado?"

Hermione cerró los ojos...esa pregunta la atemorizaba cada vez más, ella misma se lo había preguntado pero había preferido dejar de hacerlo por su bien, y ahora debía revivir la misma inquietud

"Mi vida...-Hermione le hizo senñas para que se sentara en su cama- esto ha sucedio (había que comenzar de todas formas), por unas personas muy malas que rondan por nuestro mundo...personas que maltratan a otras, a tu papá me temo que eso es lo que le ha pasado..."

"Pero porque lo hacen?"- refirió la niña con los ojos llenos de dudas

"Por que simplementen no soportan a los demás,por que no son iguales a ellos...no son tolerantes-Hermione buscaba las palabras menos agresivas que podía enontrar,pero sabía que les quedaban pequeñas"

La niña dejó escapar un gemido de terror

"No te preocupes, no dejaré que nos pase algo...más bién...papá nos protegerá"

La mitad de aquello Hermione no lograba creerselo

"Vamos a hablar con papá-dijo Hermione inspirándo fuerte,en verdad quería ver como estaba"

La niña haló a la mamá cuando esta intentaba levantarla

No!.-la niña le dijo de un grito sin atreverse a mirar- ...le tengo..le tengo miedo a papá"

A Hermione el mundo se le derrumbó...aquello no podía ser posible...la pequeña le tenía miedo a su propio padre,y ella que podía hacer? fué como si su corazón se dividiera...estar con Severus...o pensar en la salud mental de su hija...

Sintió la presión de las lágrimas,y respirando hondo se volvió a sentar cerrándo la puerta,en el viejo mesedor que usaba para dormir a la bebé

"No debes temerle a tu papá, el te ama..."

"Me asusta...quedáte conmigo-le rogó la niña"

A Hermione solo le quedó asentir...la niña se acostó mirándola,con los ojos aún aterrados...Hermione largó una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello

"No tengas miedo cariño, que las pesadillas no te invadan...alejálas,mi niña valiente-dijo en cuanto la niña comenzaba a dormirse bajo el toque de su madre"

**Flash Back:**Hermione se miró a si misma en un espejo...tenía 3 meses de embarazo,y aún había preferido ocultarselo a su esposo,aunque no sabía por cuanto,debido ya a que su vientre comenzaba a pronunciarse...

Siguió mirando y moviendo ss manos a traves del mismo,cantándole...y esperándo alguna respuesta.

"Hermione...-susurraron desde la cocina"

"Ahh Severus ya llegaste-Hermione volvió apresuradamente a colocarse un sco de color café que llevaba siempre y que la cubría perectamente"

Snape la miró caminar hasta el...y darle un beso pequeño...luego la observó dar el mismo recorrido para buscar unas tazas

"Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No gracias...-suspiró el ojinegro- has estado...bién?-preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación"

"Si?...por que?"

"Como has estado tanto tiempo...sola...creí que"

"Estoy bién Sev-Hermione compuso una sonrisa-que tal tu?"

"Cansado-le dijo dejándose caer en un mueble cercano-"

Hermione se volvió...al mirar sus facciones se podía notar la debilidad del hombre

"Ha sucedido algo?-preguntó Snape mirándola fijamente"

"No..nada...todo ha estado perfectamente"

Hermione volvió a darle la espalda...en realidad no todo marchaba perfecto, estaba en los meses algo díficiles del embarazo,siempre tenía nauseas,a veces vomitaba, estaba siempre cansada y somnolienta...pero sobretodo,triste de estar sola

"Disculpa...-le sonrió Hermione-tengo que ir al baño"

El hombre asintió...Hermione se encaminó rápidamente al baño...se sentía mareada,y deprimida,asi que se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo...

"Tu serás mi compañía...pequeño bebé...nunca más estaré sola...por que te tengo a tí ahora"

Siguió sonriendo...pero cada vez se mareba mucho más...se extrañó de la sensación...pero no podía controlar su cuerpo...comenzó a temblar y sintió que algo la recorría...se miró las piernas y observó la sangre que salía...puso sus ojos en blanco y perdió conciencia

Pasó media hora,donde Snape no supo nada de su esposa,comenzó a preocuparse...así que se levantó...y con paso apresurado se detuvo frente al baño,primero intentó llamar pero como no obtuvo respuesta, intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada y tampoco funcionó...desesperado..pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas...y el shock no le permitió seguir adelante,se quedó perplejo mirándo a Hermione...bajó ella había sange al igual que en sus labios..y detrás de su cabeza,correspondiente al impacto contra el suelo

No lo pensó dos veces,y decidió ir a San Mungo,pese a tener conocimiento "general" de lo que podía hacer, Hermione era muy importante para él,y prefería llevarla a donde estuviera bién..

No le tomó mucho...la dejó con Medimagos y se quedó afuera, incapaz siquiera de enterarse que le sucedía,no queriendo oir nada grave que el no pudiera remediar

2 Horas tomó estabilizar a Hermione...y enterarse de lo que tenía

"Su esposa...embarazada -le dijeron y el hombre quedó blanco como el papel- de 3 meses y medio para ser exactos..esta sufriendo una conmoción,y literalmente "está derramando al bebe"

"Que rayos!?- exclamó este- cómo que...embarazada?"

"Así es señor-le dijeron-su estado es delicado,al parecer no se estaba cuidando adecuadamente, quizas desconocía ella de su condición...pero me temo que tendremos que dejarla en observación"

Snape no se movió...aunque le dijeran que Hermione estaba consciente,y esperándolo, tenía primero que entender todo

"Hermione no puede estar embarazada...jamás me lo dijo- se dijo el hombre- jamás noté cambio alguno-aunque en su mente sabía que eso no era cierto debido a que no había estado con ella,y mucho menos podía reprocharle nada...aún que sí..el no haberle dicho"

Caminó hasta la habitación donde estaba Hermione...él la miró,ella no...

"Lo siento Severus...-dijo la chica temblando-no tengo...excusa alguna..que"

El hombre no la dejó terminar,dejándo un dedo en sus labios

"Tienes que descanzar"-fué lo único que le dijo

"Se que estás molesto,pero no tenía otra alternativa,tenía miedo..."

El hombre papadeo sorprendido pero no habló

"Tenía miedo de incomodarte,miedo de convertirme en una carga para tí...tenía miedo de lo que alrededor de tí se encuentra"

Ese era un buen punto...una buena razón tal vez...

Siguieron mirándose ,la mirada de Snape transmitía cierta intensidad que Hermione no podía soportar...

"Lo siento-dijo abatida-de verdad...perdóname"

Snape negó y por fin hablo

"No tienes por que disculparte,es entendible que tuvieras miedo...pero lo que no lo es, es que no te hayas cuidado debidamente"

"No lo sabía...solamente lo noté cuando comence a sentirme mal...y no podía comer ni dormir..."

Snape temía que no solo esa fuera la razón por la que Hermione no se veía bién...también por el

"Yo soy el que debería disculparse-puntualizó este-debí haber estado contigo...debí"

"No podías...debías seguir en Hogwarths, debías seguir al lado de Quien Tu Sabes"

Snape no habló tan solo con su mano acarició gentilmente la mejilla de Hermione

"Vas a estar bién...-le sonrió- tu y el bebé"

Hermione sonrió tras el, tomándo la mano de Snape y dejándola sobre su vientre...

"he aquí..a tu hija o hijo...-rió la chica-"

**Fin Flash Back  
**  
Hermione sintió sobre su rostro una delicada mano,como la de un bebé y volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a su alredor,estaba dentro de la habitación de su hija, mirándo el reloj,notó que eran las 2 de la madrugada...se levantó con cuidado...frotándose los ojos...y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación

Dentro su esposo ya dormía, lucia mejor,aunque seguía pálido...había por algunas partes vendas,y telas manchadas de sangre...Hermione las recogió para evitar que la niña se las encontrara...y se tumbó sobre la cama...

No podía negar que la llegada de Sam lo había mejorado mucho,pero aún Snape seguía siendo un hombre muy cerrado y poco comunicativo...Había tantas cosas que...su hija no debía ver ni conocer...tantas cosas que ella le podía evitar,y sin nisiquiera hacer mucho esfuerzo,tan solo tenían que salirse de su vida

Hermione se horrorizo cuando se oyó, salir de la vida de Snape?...la persona que amaba...por un simple hecho que mientras el Lord existiese se repetiria?

Se dió medía vuelta para mirarlo,estaba durmiendo hacía su lado así que se lo encontró de frente,no traía camisa así que Hermione pudo ver,las marcas que habían tras lo ocurrido,y las reconoció, habían sido castigo...de seguro

Suspió hondamente..cerró los ojos tratándo de obligarse a dormir...pero un sonido la desconcertó

Snape la estaba mirándo parcialmente...creía que dormía por lo que no se atrevía a despertarla

"Que sucede?-preguntó esta desconcertándolo un poco"

"Cómo está la niña?...-parecía que eso había estado molestándolo- está bién?..."

"Está asustada...,simplemente eso..-dijo Hermione carente de emoción alguna en voz"

"Hermione...yo no quise"

"Si si ya lo sé...pero sabes muy bién que tu presencia,es sinónimo de que la niña se acerque a saludarte, era algo quizás algo inevitable"

El hombre se llevó un brazo la frente..

"Y tú?...-le dijo- que sientes?"

"Preocupación...-Hermione le dió la espalda- por tí, y porque nuestra hija es demaciado pequeña para saber todo esto"

Un sonido ronco provino del hombre...

"Estás pensando...en irte?-le susurró el hombre como si hubiese estado leyendo la mente de la jóven"

"Por que...preguntas?"

"Puedo verlo en tu rostro..."

"Simplemente...es preligroso para nuestra hija..."

"El señor tenebroso no sospecha nada!,preferiría dar mi vida a que el las hiera"- se quejó el hombre

" Ya lo sé!,pero se trata de Samantha, Severus...acabas de ver su reacción...esta asustada, esta asustada de tí!...podemos causarle un daño...que puede ser irreversible!!"-exclamó Hermione a su vez

"Que sugieres que haga...-dijo este tomándola de los hombros..y obligándole a mirarle- que deje de ir a las reuniones?, que me quede aquí,hasta que todo se detenga?...sabes que no puedo hacer eso..."

"No sé...no se lo que puedes hacer...simpelemente no siento que estemos seguras aquí...-Hermione se soltó del hombre y se reincorporó-"

Este no dijo nada..abatido se quedó mirándola, dos gruesas lágrimas provinieron de los ojos de Hermione...

Desarmado y sin opción alguna, Snape rodeó con sus brazos a su esposa...

**Continuará**

siento mucho si este cap es algo así como Dark,pero...tuve esa sensación mientras lo escribía...(la música que escuché tampoco me ayudó mucho) pero espero que les guste...alguna sugerencia o comentario dejennos lo que ya saben...se les quiere,se cuidan y besote


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lamento haberme tardado mucho en postearles el capitulo...pero bueno,tenía deberes y otras historias que atender..en fin aquí les va está escrito por Ana Paula Belucci asi que cualquier comentario que dejen yo se lo hare saber muchas gracias por leernos atentamente,se les aprecia

* * *

La mañana para los Snape pintaba bastante gris...Hermione sabía que pese a que podía aparentar normalidad, intuía que sería por muy poco tiempo,y tan pronto como viese a Snape aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, querría una respuesta decente para lo antes acaecido

El hombre se levantó...en su cabeza rodaban aún algunas imágenes de la noche anterior...como un remolino a toda velocidad,recordaba como su esposa lloraba en silencio,un silencio que lo mataba,un silencio que temía descubrir desde cuando existía

Se sentía como si hubiera bebido 18 botellas de whiskey de fuego seguidas,y en cuanto se movió,el dolor lo recorrió de punta a punta.No sabía que se había hecho su esposa,a lo mejor ya no estaba en casa...quería fingir que eso no le importaba,pero por dentro..separarse de Hermione y de su hija...hubiera sido como que le arrancaran el cuerpo,ya no sería el

No le tomó mucho arreglarse,pese a las heridas,ya estaba acostumbrado,gracias a años de experiencia en esas cosas, salió de la habitación, y se quedó en la sala,estaba vacía...y temía que su pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad

"Severus..."

No se volvió de inmediato,pero lo hizo,detrás de el estaba Hermione sentada en el sofá mirándolo,quizás el no la había visto antes,pero parecía llevar rato esperándolo

"Buenos días-dijo este seriamente"

"Buenos días,espero"

"Severus,no he venido con intención alguna de recrimarte nada,quiero decir..cuando me casé contigo..acepté cualquier condición y/o circunstancia que eso conllevase,pero creo que...algo malo debió de suceder ayer,cómo para justificar tu estado,asi que dado que en un matrimonio debe haber confianza,merezco saber"

Snape bajó la vista cansado,su voz no se doblegó ni un ápice cuando habló,sabía muy bién mentir,aunque doliese..pero más podía doler la verdad

"Son cosas rutinarias, sabes lo que a el le gusta hacer"

"Por más rutinario que eso haya sido...fué extremadamente duro"

Es que acaso esa mujer no se conformaba con nada?! siempre hacía todo más dificil

"Tengo que explicartelo todo no es así?-dijo este irritado-cada pie que mueva debo pedirte permiso?"-dijo este dejándola sola en la sala y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Hermione parpadeó ferozmente ante el..y lo siguió

"Que debo entender con eso?"-preguntó confundida

"Que deberías aprender a no preguntar a menos que sea necesario,muchas cosas no deben saberse"

"Severus...-habló la morena sarcásticamente- yo estaría muy complacida de no tener que hacerlo,si por medio no hubiera una persona...que lleva nuestra sangre,solo por decir algo-Hermione inspiró fuertemente-contento?...eso querías oir no es así?"

"..."

"Rayos...-dijo la morena-Severus..."

"Que?-preguntó el hombre- está bién Hermione...estabamos tratando de matar a Potter..y fallamos...contenta?..."

Hermione no habló, Snape compuso su normal rostro irónico...

"No hay respuesta para eso?...creí que lo querías saber"

Hermione se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta tan normal de Snape

"Decirte que queriamos matar a tu mejor amigo frente a tu narices...no es suficiente?"

"Harry tiene hijos...Ginny está encinta!...-se quejó Hermione mirándolo"

"Eso a el no le importa...puede Potter ser un millonario,puede ser el ministro de magía ahora mismo,eso no importa"

"Si me imágino que no debe de importarles ni un poco, dime algo...Draco es un mortífago no?,como su padre,me imágino que debe seguir con su estúpida riña de Hogwarths"

"No..-se limitó a decir Snape- vive a las afueras de Londres,y no tiene relación alguna con su familia,excepto con su madre,y Malfoy si sigue siendo mortífago...ya todo eso lo sabes"

"Era de esperarse...-suspiro enojada esta"

"Ya lo hemos hablado...tengo que hacerlo"

"Pero tú...tú quieres matar a Harry?"

El hombre no respondió de inmediato...el chico no gozaba de su agrado,pero tampoco quería llegar tan lejos...

"No...-suspiró el hombre-no llegaría a esos extremos"

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar...se escuchó un arañazo en la ventana..Hermione se volvió,para encontrarse con una lechuza grande de color café,que esperaba afuera

Esta le dejó pasar...traía una carta en su pata

"Gracias-sonrió Hermione mientras la lechuza ululaba contenta-"

Leyó la carta,Snape esperó

"Ginny...quiere que pase unos días con ella...esta en proceso de labor,y quiere que la acompañe"

"Me parece bién...así Sam tendrá con quien estar,y tu tendras tiempo de descansar"

Hermione le miró...

"Nunca hemos estado mal acá Severus no puedo quejarme...aunque no se si quieras quedarte solo...a Samantha no le agradará la idea"

"Estaré bién Hermione..-sentenció el hombre colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa-"

"Severus..."

"Mmm?"

"Si para matar a Harry...tuvieras que matarme a mi y a Ginny..tu lo harías?"

El hombre se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta...pero Hermione tenía que saber,que tan metido estaba el en la misión..si era capaz de arriesgarla...aunque Dumbledore hubiera dicho y hablado mil veces sobre lo fiel que el le era a las cosas que se imponía ella tenía muchas dudas

"Nunca...-dijo seriamente volviendo a Hermione para que le mirase,sus ojos negros se detuvieron firmemente sobre los de color caramelo de Hermione-prefiero morir antes de tocarte un solo cabello"

La chica asintió...el hombre la besó...

"Samantha sigue durmiendo?-preguntó"

"Creo que sí...-Hermione se encaminó hacia su habitación-se alegrará cuando sepa que verá a mis ahijados...hace tiempo que no los ve"

Hermione entró en la habitación...la niña apenas se levantaba...miró a sus padres..(se detuvo a fijarse en Snape..)

"Cariño...-sonrió Hermione sentándose en la cama- vamos a ir a casa de Ginny, a pasarnos unos días"

"Si?...-sonrió la pequeña"

"Luego nos veremos-continuó Snape"

"No nos acompañas?"

"No puedo Sam...no tengo tiempo...pero cuando nos veamos..jugaremos juntos-se disculpó el hombre"

"Está bién-volvió a ilusionarse la niña-cuando nos vamos?"

"Hoy mismo-sentenció Snape..Hermione le miró"

La niña corrió dió un abrazo rápido a su padre,y comenzó a buscar juguetes

"Hoy mismo?-le preguntó Hermione en un susurro-"

"Pensé que querrías irte hoy mismo"

"Está bién...-suspiró la morena dirigiendose hacía su hija para ayudarla"

"Yo mismo las dejaré.."

En 2 horas Hermione terminó de acomodar las cosas...Samantha escogió la ropa que quería,asi que le hizo el trabajo a Hermione más fácil...una sola valija fue necesaria

Aparecerían luego de avisar a Harry...y eso hicieron,no estaba tan lejos de su casa...la casa de los Potters era mediana con habitaciones comodas,como Hermione la recordaba...habitada por Harry,Ginny, James el hijo mayor de 10 años,Thomas el menor con 8,y la nueva bebé que ambos acordaron llamar Lily...en fin, una pareja normal,en una casa normal, exceptuando la magia claro esta

Afuera Harry les esperaba,vestía un saco negro y pantalones del mismo color,Hermione sabía que Harry había cambiado mucho desde el último curso,y prueba era todo esto que vivia ahora

Al verla la abrazó...miró a Snape...seriamente

"Profesor Snape..."

"Potter-asintió este"

Mientras los dos hombres se miraban Hermione recordó la conversación con Snape y bajó la mirada hacia su hija

"No saludas a Harry cariño?-dijo Hermione colocándose a su altura...lo mismo hizo Harry"

"Pequenña Samy..hacía mucho tiempo...ya te extrañabamos-sonrió Harry"

"Sigan adelante-dijo Harry"

"No puedo Potter...lastimosamente...-se detubo a besarle la frente a su esposa y a su hija y así desapareció"

Continuará...esperamos que este capi les guste,saludos y besos,se les quieeereee


	5. Chapter 5

Hola holaaa espero que estén muy bién...jajajaja vengo yo..esta vez a actualizar,esperamos que este capítulo sea tanto de su agrado,como lo fué para nosotras, (al igual que el resto de la historia)

Atendiendo a los rews:

**Hatsuan:**Pues sí, Severus demuestra sútilmente como quiere a Herms..de no ser así creo que no seria el...o,que bueno que te gustó, es un placer escribir  
**Dawn-Sev: **Pues como le digo a hatsuan, si el fuera muy cariñoso..no sería él...sonaría más como Lupin o como Lockheart..(daa cómo odio a ese tipo ¬¬) en fin...que bueno que te haya gustado lo que escribí es un placer

* * *

_Resultó que yo estaba allí...fue por un sueño que me encontraste,y es por un sueño que me dejas ir_

"Aún no puedo entender por que demonios te casaste con alguién cómo el Herms-se quejó el ojinegro dejándo la valija al lado de la puerta"

"Ay Harry...-sonrió con pesar la castaña"

"Hermione!!-se acercó Ginny lo más rápido que pudo...-ohh my dios, ha sido tanto tiempo"

"Si ha sido como mucho no?- dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas-pero creeme que siempre quise venir, solo que...nunca tuve la oportunidad"

"Si si...por supuesto...siempre me decias eso-le guiñó la pelirroja un ojo-pero menos mal que ya te conocemos..si no"

Los tres rieron a la vez..

"De que estabas hablando antes cariño?-preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras este le ayudaba a sentarse"

"Le estaba diciendo,que no sé que rayos le vió ella a Snape"

"Bueno cariño-sonrió Ginny mientras Harry volvía con té y galletas- de momento nadie entendió que fué,pero luego ví que los dos son el uno para el otro..o no Hermione?-dijo volviendo la cabeza hacía Hermione que estaba sentada a unos centímetros de ellos,mirando a Samantha que cogía unas galletas"

"Si...eso creo-dijo Hermione encogiendose de los hombros..-a veces no se nota verdad?"

"Ahh por eso era que no lo había visto!-sonrió el ojiverde de manera sarcastico-divertida"

"No te burles!-refirió Hermione con una sonrisa-gracias a eso...tengo a una hermosa hija..de la cual Ron y tu son los padrinos...debo agregar"

"No lo decía por ella...-sonrió Harry a su vez-igual hubiera sido si te hubieras casado con Ron"

Las dos mujeres miraron a Harry a la vez...

"Si hubiera sido igual...pero Harry,recuerda con quien Ron está ahora, y el curso de las cosas-habló Ginny cerrándo los ojos- Ronald y Lavander..."

Nadie dijo nada sobre ese asunto

"Y Ron no está?..."

"Ohh salió...en realidad salieron todos...mamá, papá...dijeron que iban a cenar...nosotros nos quedamos para esperarte,además-Ginny le volvió a guiñar el ojo-creo que estan algo viejos y nos aburriran..digo Lupin,Sirius..."

"Pero si ellos dos son aún jóvenes-se quejó Harry- el hijo de Lupin tendrá que...15 años?"

"Harry!!-rió Ginny- que te oiga Tonks"

"Aún recuerdo cuando Sirius me aconsejaba que hacer y que no hacer cuando me casase-pensó Harry-y no se si he hecho bien las cosas...al final"

"Claro que si- observó Ginny-tenemos 2 maravillosos (y conflictivos de vez en cuando) hijos, y una bebé por venir...no puedo decir que no estemos bien..."

"Es cierto..se ve que se quieren mucho-sonrió Hermione"

"Que hay de tí y de Snape?-observó la pelirroja-viven bién?...se llevan bién?...algo bién?"

"Lo dices como si estubieramos al borde del abismo (pero podríamos realmente) pero no...nuestro matrimonio...va bien...bueno Severus es un hombre muy ocupado,pero también es muy comprensivo y con mucho cariño para dar"

Harry reprimió un movimiento como si fuese a temblar

"Es verdad Harry creeme"

"Estará ocupado en ya tu sabes que..con ya tu sabes quien-sonrió Harry con malicia-"

Antes de que pudiera responder algo,Hermione escuchó un chillido

"Tía Hermione!-era James el mayor de los hijos de Harry-"

"James..-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla-espero que te estes portando bien"

"Bueno...-dijo el niño acomodándose el cabello-digámos que si"

"Mmm-susurró Ginny desde detrás de el"

"Bueno...uno a veces debe portarse mal mamá...cosas de la vida"

"Que puedes tu saber de la vida?-le preguntó la mamá arreglándole el cabello"

"Basta...estás cómo la abuela...!!-se quejó James dándole un beso a Ginny"

Luego de despedirse,se llevaba a Sam con el...Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry y a Ginny...pensándolo bién...como estaría Snape?

* * *

"Veo que te mantienes en pie-habló la socarrona voz arrastrada de Lucius"

"Que observador- gruñó el hombre-tu también"

"Disculpame...estaba bromeando..."

"No creo que deberías después de lo que pasó,nos salvamos por que el Señor Tenebroso nos tuvo compasión..."

"Severus...el nos necesita...y tu lo sabes muy bién,dudo que compasión sea una palabra que el conosca"

"No pienso igual que tu..el mismo puede hacer este "trabajo" "

"Si,..quizas...tal vez-dijo el rubio mirándo alrededor-de todas formas,yo tengo que volver con Narcissa..antes que le dé otra vez su locura de querer ir a ver a Draco,así que tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes"

"Parece que estás decepcionado-sonrió Snape sarcástico- acaso Draco deshonra al apellido?"

Lucius miró a Snape con una mirada lenta pero para la sopresa de este solo se limitó a sonreir

"Que el chico haga lo que quiera...de todas formas he escuchado que su esposa y el pronto tendrán un hijo, creo que el lord no olvida fácilmente"

"Quieres que le quite el hijo?-preguntó Snape ceñudo"

"No hablé de eso, tan solo dije que debería cuidarse"

Snape le miró con una expresión cercana al odio...mientras Lucius paseaba por sus manos un vaso

"A tí si te haría bién la compañía de alguien...debería decir...que lo necesitas-rió este"

" Por que?-preguntó Snape seriamente- no necesito que alguién me cuide...no tengo débilidades carnales como tu-sonrió sarcástico"

" Creo que a Narcissa no le agradaría oirte decir eso de ella,pero en fin...no me imagino quien puede pensar ...-Lucius negó con la cabeza,pero Snape ya sabía que iba a decir...iba a decir quien podía pensar en el...y rió para sus adentros"

"Pareces feliz o me equivoco-habló Lucius otra vez- acaso yo me he perdido de algo?"

"No me meto en tu vida Malfoy,así que tu no te metas en la mía"

"Snape enamorado tal vez?-se carcajeó el rubio ante la mirada de disgusto de Severus-digno de ver...espero sea un alma pura,no un alma suica y desvencijada que no valga mas de 2 monedas"

"Hablas de almas?...alguien que no tiene?"

"Es solo un consejo...-dijo este jugándo con su bastón entre sus manos-quedaría muy mal Snape"

Realmente Hermione valía más que muchos sangre pura, era una persona sencilla,honesta...era muchas cosas, muchas cosas que la belleza exterior no podía tapar...Severus podía decir que era afortunada al tener belleza interna y externa a la misma vez...y también podía llamarse afortunado por ser su esposo...y ser padre de una hija maravillosa...

"Ya...te crees capacitado para aconsejarme?...sobretodo quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sin compartir con la que debería ser su mujer?..por que no lo digo por decir,cuando he visto que Narcissa se queda en casa de Lestrange...aparentemente vive sola..."

"Cosas que no entenderías Snape...En fin...tenemos estos pocos días para conseguirlo,el no aceptará que perdamos de nuevo, no con Dumbledore muy alerta"

Había el dicho estos días?...imposible!! por que recordándo...Hermione estaba con Harry...

Snape empalideció notablemente...tanto que fue visto por Lucius

"Pareces haber visto al mismo Señor Tenebroso en persona-habló el rubio"

Simplemente no podía ser ahora...debía evitarlo!

**  
Continuara...**pués lo ultimo es quizas...relleno..pero un relleno importante...tengo dos opciones para que la historia coja curso pero no quiero decirles por que si no se arruina la sorpresa...asi que por unos días lo estaré debatiendo con mi amiga,y quizás alguna que otra musita para ver,bueno dejenme lo que ya saben...y bueno se les quiere...se cuidan un besote inmenso...saludos...nos estamos leyendo


	6. La casa de los Potters

Holaaa como les va?..ya se que me tardé mucho en postear,pero estubimos pensando y pensando..y que mejor que aprovechar estas vacaciones para ello,y ya tenemos capi!!..lo escribimos entre las dos debido a que es largo...asi que se van a sentir bien por que tendran mucho que leer...bueno les dejo..se les quiere,se cuidan...  
_

* * *

_**La casa de los Potter**

_"Si nunca preguntaste por mi estando a tu lado...no preguntes cuando no esté"_

Snape recordaba unos finos labios, sobre los suyos...había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería...el maldito viejo tenía razón en decir que poco a poco la dependencia de Voldemort hacía el se iría apagando.Nunca pensó sobrevivir a la mordedura de Nagini...y se sintió desgraciado al tener que aceptar que Potter había sido su salvador en ese momento.Pero peor cuando Voldemort le perdonó la vida por lástima.

Sobre lo anterior, era Hermione...no les había dado mucho tiempo para conversar (meses en cuidados) aunque era porque quizas el no quería oirla,no quería oir que la niña se había enamorado irremediablemente de el (aunque obviamente la niña había crecido),la había visto hacía un tiempo antes, decirle a Weasly que la dejara en paz...que no podía quererlo por una razón...que no sabía..que estaba "rota" y así se perdía toda ilusión del chico por tenerla. No era que el fuera un chismoso..pero el momento y el tiempo los había llevado a conseguirse;Y por más que el la sacudiera, que le pidiera explicación, no conseguía sacarle algo,nisiquiera podía detener su llanto, en fin...Hermione estaba rota y su corazón se había detenido en ese momento y en ese espacio cuando lo miró a el

Considerando que estaba notablemente débil...mucho más que antes, no podía permitirse algo así, no podía permitirse dañar una pieza tan pura como ella...mucho menos que la quisiera,su orgullo Slytherin jamás iba a sentar cabeza, y menos con una Gryffindor..años menor que el, pero la carga sentimental dominaba toda razón

No hubo caso en alejarse...ya que muy pronto un motivo..muchos años después les llevó a verse...Dumbledore la quería en su profesorado,y pese a que el se oponía rotundamente...en su interior había una luz..puesto que había una razón para verse otra vez...luz que le mantenía vivo aún en los peores castigos y tormentos que el Señor tenebroso les hacía vivir

Los tiempos pasaron...fue inevitable que se enamorara de ella...era tan solo verla entrar al comedor, verla reir...hablar ( mencionando que compartía con Longbottom, dado que este es profesor de Herbología,y con Brown profesora de Adivinación),fueron haciendo mella en el,y los demás comenzaban a notarlo...hasta creía que incluso ella se daba cuenta

Se enamoró..si, pero seguía rechazandola,negándola...día y noche...la alejaba...la buscaba...pero ella estaba allí, y esperaría..el tiempo que el necesesitase para enamorarse de una vez por todas

Ya lo demás se sabía, se enamoraron al fin...lucharon contra el rechazo de sus amigos...familiares, en fin cualquiera que se opusiera,y para darle fin...accedió a casarse con ella,conoció a su familia,eso no importó..tan sólo el tenerla..ya que la deseaba mucho

Luego sucedió el embarazo,el nunca estubo preparado para algo así,ni lo estaría...esos meses fueron sumamente tortuosos...se repartía su tiempo como podía para verla,o dejarla con Potter...Hermione enfermó...un parto muy complicado que parecía que no llegaría a concluirse...pero no, sucedió el milagro..y Samantha apareció en sus vidas  


* * *

"Con quien o qué demonios sueñas Snape?"-Preguntó la huraña voz de Lucius desde el sofá

"Con nada ni nadie"- eclamó el Hombre en un gruñido

"Más te vale dejar de soñar despierto,y comenzar a idear como vamos a aplastar a Potter"

"Ya te dije que tenemos que esperar..prudentemente,el último ataque está muy sentido..sería cómo lanzarnos desde un abismo si volvemos a intentarlo"

"Justo ahora te vas a poner a razonar?...acaso no recuerdas que son nuestras cabezas las que lo suplantarán a él?"

"Deja de quejarte como una vieja...y dejáme pensar"-se quejó este entrecerrando la vista

"Me oirás quejarme sobre tu tumba Snape"-rió el rubio acomodándose en el sofá

Snape se levantó,y dió un paseo por la desvencijada casa de Grinmauld Place (por cuestiones de seguridad,no iba a revelar su nuevo hogar)...a lo mejor Hermione no estaba ese día...quizás no se encontraba nadie,y así no sería su culpa,si no un error casual.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto se escuchó y rió amargamente...por que Hermione iba a dejar la casa de Potter?...por que habrían ellos de hacer eso?

"Yo opino... que deberíamos hacerlo, de todas formas aquello fué solo hace unos días..."-habló el ruido mientras se servía un trago

Había allí un buen punto, o se negaba y moría a manos de Voldemort, o se lanzaba al ataque...justificando que lo hizo pero no hubo resultados,al menos así su hija no se quedaría sin padre,y su esposa..viuda

"Esta bién...malfoy...pero esta vez me gustaría hacer unos arreglos,cuestión de cercar la casa de Potter,para cuando sea el momento perfecto..."

"Que pretendes?"

"Enviaré a Colagusano...a rondar su casa...el nos mantendrá al tanto de sus movimientos para no fallar"

"Me parece perfecto"-rió el rubio  


* * *

"Hermione..."-habló un Snape muchisimo más pálido que de costumbre mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de esta-" yo...es decir...podríamos..no se..tal vez...casarnos"-soltó en mitad de aquella triste situación

La castaña le miró perpleja entre lágrimas..había estado llorándo tanto por la reacción de Ron y de Harry...que pensó que estaba delirándo al oir aquello

"Casarnos?...-preguntó tontamente"

"Si...así nuestro romance no sería nada más cosas de encaprichamiento...demostraría algo verdadero"-dijo Snape lentamente-

Hermione se restregó los ojos y lo miró...lucia totalmente sincero y convencido de ello...se levantó y le miró fijamente...este permaneció sentado

"De verdad quieres casarte?"

"Si eso te hace feliz...si eso hace que dejen de molestarte...lo haré con todo gusto"- sentenció el hombre con una sonrisa

Ese sin duda iba a ser uno de sus días más felices...de golpe se llenó de ilusión al escuchar que iban a casarse...dejó de llorar inmediatamente y sonrió..abrazándolo

"Así está mejor-habló este en su oido- si los que dicen ser tus amigos..aún te abandonan,entonces jamás lo fueron"

Esta se soltó del abrazo y por un rato se quedaron mirándose fijamente como si hablaran con los ojos...se sentía totalmente radiante...llena de felicidad...no podría esperar que eso se volviera realidad...tampoco podía creer que Severus Snape el jefe de Slytherin,totalmente hosco...severo,amargado...desprendido totalmente del amor fuera capaz de decir algo como aquello..era sin duda, un mundo diferente,quizás paralelo

"Puedes planificar la boda como quieras...sé que es algo muy especial para tí,por lo cual estaré de acuerdo con todo"- volvió a sonreir este

"Te lo agradesco-sonrió la castaña- pero deberías opinar,no vaya a ser que a mi se me ocurra escoger algo embarazoso como tema,o quizas como vestimenta"- rió ella

"Tu no me harías eso...tu no me vestirías de rosa,o algo parecido..."-dijo este arqueando las cejas

"Interesante idea...la tendre en cuenta...Snape de rosa"

* * *

Hermione despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios...,aquel momento la había marcado,la había hecho seguir adelante...porque como ella...el había tomado todos los riesgos..al pedirle su mano,y le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaba dispuesto a amarla,y que jamás eso cambiaría ni dejaría de ser así

"Buenos días mami..."-brincó la niña en la cama

"Buenos días mi vida"-dijo Hermione sobandole la mejilla y rebosante de alegría

"Vaya..algunas estan de buen humor"-susurró Ginny abriendo la puerta de la habitación que Samantha y ella compartían

"Buenos días Ginny"-sonrió Hermione

"Buenos días madrina"- habló Samantha

"Buenos días para ustedes...el señor Potter quiere que les avise que el desayuno está en la mesa,y que tenemos invitados así,..que pongánse muy bellas...fin de la cita"-rió Ginny

"Enseguida"

Al cerrarse la puerta Hermione se levantó...se sentía muy bien..e iba a escoger un conjunto muy especial,un conjunto de su primera cita

"Mamá...por que sonreías dormida?"-preguntó Samantha

"Estaba soñando cariño...sabes lo que es soñar verdad?"

"Si.."-asintió la niña-"Yo siempre sueño con muchos juguetes y animales..."

Hermione rió...

"Bueno...yo estaba soñando con tu papá cariño"

"Si!?..que bien?...y que estaban haciendo?"

Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato...

"Bueno nosotros...estabamos casándonos"

"Que es casándonos?"

"Cuando 2 personas se aman mucho,cómo tu papá y yo, contraen matrimonio,para vivir juntos...y así nunca dejar de verse ni de quererse"-habló Hermione mientras le ayudaba a vestirse

"Tu amas a papá?"-preguntó la pequeña llena de curiosidad

"Claro que lo amo...cómo te amo a tí...y el nos ama a ambas"

_"Cómo el nos ama a ambas,y en su vida a dormido si nosotras no lo hacemos,ha salido si nosotras no salimos,ha comido si nosotras no lo hemos hecho,ha reido si nosotras lloramos"_

Una vez que estuvieron listas bajaron a desayunar..sentados a la mesa, estaban Sirius, los padres de Ron..y Lupin

"Querida!"-chilló Molly con los ojos ligeramente empapados de lágrimas-"Oh querida cuanto tiempo"

"Así es Señora Weasly"-correspondió esta el abrazo-"Desde el nacimiento de Thom"

"Quien te viera ahora"-suspiró Lupin

"Toda una mujer"-habló Sirius

"Muchas gracias"

"Y Samantha tambien"-agregó Artur mientras Molly le plantaba un beso en la frente- "Toda una Granger"

Harry acercó una silla a las dos y amablemente las ayudó

"Y cómo han estado todos?"-preguntó Hermione

"Bueno yo...sigo ayudándo a la orden..pero Tonks y yo vivimos muy bien"-habló Lupin cogiendo un poco de tocino

"Por mi parte es lo mismo,ya casi no me prestan tanta atención asi que eso representa una mejora para mi"-habló Sirius con una sonrisa un poco vacia

"Soy ayudante del ministro!"-habló el Sr Weasly con orgullo

"Vaya"-suspiró Hermione-"que gran cambio"

"Si y estamos más unidos que nunca...cada hijo con su esposa obviamente..pero unidos"-habló Molly llena de sentimentalismo

"Mamá..no me digas que lloraras otra vez?"

La mesa entera rió ante el comentario

"Cuantas semanas le quedan a Lily para nacer?"-preguntó Hermione

"1 y media...pero me dijeron que lo adelantarían"-dijo esta sobándose el vientre

"Ya veo...entonces acuerdate de avisarme..para no quedarme dormida"-sonrió Hermione

"Creeme ese día no nos dejará dormir a nadie...si vieras como patea esta pequeña...creo que hasta puede hacer llegar energía a Harry"

" Yo creo"-contestó este sosteniendole la mano a su esposa

Mientras comían una lechuza entró apresurada por la ventana,resbaló en la mesa justo frente a Hermione...todos le miraron sorprendidos..sin embargo esta solo se limitó a robarle a Harry del plato un poco de tocino

"De quien será esta lechuza.."-rió Hermione al verla atragantarse el pedazo de carne "Severus!"-eclamó para sí misma levantándose

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ante todo te saludo,espero esté todo bién por allá, por mi parte..todo está igual...no tengo muchas novedades,pero espero que tanto tu como Samantha estén pasando un buen tiempo en casa de Potter,hubiera querido escribirte antes pero me fué imposible ya que hoy recibí una visita que no es importante que te comente, por favor dejále mis saludos a Samantha y también porfavor cuidála y cuidáte mucho,si ocurriera algún problema no dudes en avisarme...ten claro que no me importara quien se encuentre en esa casa..igual apareceré por allí para ayudarte, que tengan un grato día_

_Cariños Severus Snape_

Por que siempre Snape era tan serio al escribir?...cuando el escribía cariños,no sonaba como eso...en realidad

"Samy...papá escribió..te manda muchos saludos"

"Papá?"-la niña cogió la carta

"Ahh ese Quejicus.."-se quejó Sirius mirándolos desde la cocina-"aún no se ha muerto?"

"Sirius!!"-chistó Ginny frente a el

"No te preocupes Ginny no importa"  


* * *

"Está todo decidido...en la noche...cuando nadie esté alerta atacaremos"-dijo Lucius despreocupado,mientras que Snape mantenía un perfil serio y sus brazos cruzados

"Está bien..pero nos apegaremos a mi plan"

"No se para que necesitas un plan..ya nos informó Colagusano de la proxima movida de ese gusano de Potter"

"Simplemente hazlo"

"Está bien Snape quedáte tranquilo"

Le iba a ser imposible quedarse tranquilo,mucho menos dormir hasta ese día...iba a ser bastante largo y tedioso  


* * *

La tarde se sucedió ese día con la hora del té, Neville quien se había casado con Luna..arribaron a la casa al mismo tiempo que Ron y Lavander...así que era una tarde de mujeres

"Así que estuvimos 2 días en las bahamas...Ron no entendía por que los Muggles iban a dormir cuando había tanto por ver..."

"Ron siempre ha sido así...falto de entendimiento"-sonrió con picardía su Hermana

"Creo que tiene sus cosas buenas"-Habló timidamente Hermione y Lavander la miró

"Claro que las tiene...es un esposo perfecto!..y hablando de esposos...que tal el profesor Snape...dios aun no puedo creer que hayas sido tu quien al final pudiera escalar esa montaña"

"Pues si...y no puedo estar más feliz"-a eso Ron la miró- "también es un esposo maravilloso"

"No te lo puedo creer"

"Quizas..y solo quizas...ha sido suplantado por gnomos mágicos"-apuntó Luna

Las chicas no pudieron evitar una sonrisa...que terminó en los chicos al escuchar aquello

"Es un esposo..cómo ninguno"

"Es mayor que tu!"-señaló Lavander-"y creeme trabajo con el..y el no demuestra ni una pizca que piensa en ti...o algo parecido"

"Eso no me importa..me gusta como es..no necesito que brinque de amor por mi...lo amo tal como es..."

Hermione se levantó con la excusa de que vería a su hija..a eso Harry la abordó

"Te sientes bién Hermione?..por que creí..que...quizás...Lavander te había molestado con el comentario"

"Estoy bien Harry...gracias...de todas formas tiene su derecho a pensar como quiera..."

"En realidad no se que habla de Ron..si su matrimonio por lo que se de Ginny no va muy bien"

"Ahh no?..por que?"

"No se..Ginny no me ha dado detalle alguno"

"Bueno pasaré a ver a Samy..."

"Ha de estar arriba con James y Thomas"

"Muchas gracias..."

Antes de que subiera harry la detubo

"Hermione quiero decirte...que...si algo llegara a sucederte...si llegaran a desentenderse tu y Snape..puedes venir aquí y quedarte cuanto gustes"

"Muchas gracias Harry de verdad...pero lo último que yo querría tu con tres hijos,sería molestarte..."

"No es molestía..somos amigos..."

Hermione subió...esperándo que eso jamás se sucitase,miró a su hija jugar con sus ahijados a lo lejos...y se maravilló de esos días de paz..sobre todo de su hija,que pese al crecer conocería un sin fin de cosas que podrían estresarla..ahora era lo más feliz que Hermione le había visto a alguién...

Se dirigió a la habitación..tomó una pluma y mojándola en un tintero comenzó a garabatear en un pergamino

_Querido Severus:_

_Nosotras estamos bien...extrañandote todos los días...Bueno a Samantha le puedes poner un juguete en frente y es historia pasada..pero tu sabes como son los niños...me alegró el saber que estas bien..y espero que esa visita que comentastes no sea alguien ...digámos ingrato...pero eso te lo dejo a tí. Nos han tratado muy bien,y he oido por Ginny que en 1 semana y media tendrán a la bebé,por mi espero que sea pronto para que podamos volver a casa..y por supuesto cualquier inconveniente tu serás el primero en enterarte..cuidate mucho porfavor...recuerda que te amamos_

_Besos Hermione y Samantha_

Hermione leyó la carta...era muy desabrida..pero en realidad no tenía nada que comentar...al menos nada que valiese otro rollo de pergamino

Le ató a la pata de su lechuza la carta y la envió...suspiró y volvió a cerrar la ventana dejándo la habitación

Pasó el tiempo y vino la noche...Hermione había estado mucho tiempo charlando en la sala que ya estaba dormitando en el sofá al igual que Ginny...los chicos habían terminado de recojer las cosas y ahora buscaban a su respectiva esposa

"Creo que debes irte a descanzar Ginny..ha sido un día muy pesado"-le susurró Harry

"Si...aprovecharé que Lily se ha calmado..."-dijo Levántandose-"Buenas noches a todos"

"Buenas noches..."-dijo Hermione ahogando un bostezo  


* * *

Hermione se fué también a la cama..sin embargo tenía un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de ella que no la dejaba pensar...recogió a su hija del cuarto de los hijos de Harry..ya estaba dormida..asi que solo la dejó en la cama mientras ella se arreglaba

Que sería eso que tanto la perturbaba?...era como un mal presentimiento..que no se iba aunque quisiera cerrar los ojos...y recordó que así se había sentido,cuando Nagini había mordido a Snape..un poco ante de que ellos miraran aquella escena

Fuera lo que fuera,debía ser una tontería,y no valía la pena pensarlo...haría como su hija...dormir como una piedra

Pero sus sospechas eran mucho más que ciertas...fuera dos hombres..mortífagos porsupuesto, miraban la casa

"Recuérdame por que hacemos todo esto?"-preguntó cansado Lucius

"Ya te dije que entraremos así..y punto"

"Bien..andando"

"Perdoname Hermione...pero no tengo opción alguna"

Dicho todo esto los hombres se aproximaron a la casa silenciosamente

A media noche...suponía Hermione comenzó a llover muy fuerte..Sam despertó llamándola

"Mamá...tengo mucho miedo..."

"Que ocurre?"

"Tengo miedo"

"Tranquila...todo estará bién...vuelve a dormir..."

"No quiero..."

"Bueno bajemos por un poco de leche...eso siempre ayuda..."

La niña asintió saliendo con la madre

"Espera aquí..buscaré un vaso"

La niña asintió temerosa quedándose en la sala...

Mientras lo hacía Hermione seguía pensando en ese sentimiento que cada vez crecía más y más...que demonios estaba sucediendo?

Antes de descifrarlo..oyó un grito..y supo que era su pequeña...rápidamente escuchó como las puertas se abrían..y escuchó pasos

"Sam?"-preguntó preocupada pero resbaló en la obscuridad- "Donde estás hija?"

Al entrar chocó con algo..no supo que ..pero si supo que su hija no estaba alli...enseguida un brazo dobló el suyo y una várita se cerró sobre su cuello...

"Si sabes lo que te conviene...quedáte quieta..."

"Que han hecho...con...mi hija?.."-dijo Hermione que se atragantó por la presión...-"Dejéla ir...no la lastime...si me quiere a mi...lleveme..pero no la lastime"

"Silencio"

"SAM!!"

El revuelo obviamente había despertado a los demás...Harry bajó corriendo...mirándo sorprendido entre la obscuridad y los rayos al hombre que tenía capturada a Hermione

"Te aconsejo que las dejes ir...o me conocerás..."-dijo levantando la várita

"Busca...a mi hija...voy a ...estar...bien...protege a los demás..."-Habló Hermione con dificultad

"Hermione..."

"Hazlo ya!!"

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar otro grito se escuchó..y supo que su esposa y sus hijos estaban en problemas...subió las escaleras...

En realidad Lucius no se imaginaba encontrarse con Hermione asi que se sintió deseoso de acabar con la vida de la sangre sucia de una vez por todas

"Perfecto...ahora podré matarte a ti también..no imagino día mejor"

"Suéltame! sabandija!"

"Ja..te crees en derecho de insultarme?"-dijo este aplicando presión en su brazo haciendola gemir-"Yo no lo creo"

Un gran ruido se escuchó arriba..haciendo que Lucius se desconcertara..lo que Hermione aprovechó para safarse...

"Que crees que haces?...ya te advertí que te quedaras quieta...asquerosa sangre sucia.."

"Debes creerme idiota si iba a quedarme allí"-dijo hermione con la vista buscando a su hija

"No puedes hacer nada de todas formas...no tienes várita...estás acabada"

Lucius lanzó un conjuro que apenas Hermione pudo esquivar cayendose al suelo..y mirándo debajo de la mesa a su hija...aterrada que la miraba..al verla quiso gritar..pero Hermione estiro su mano para hacer un gesto de que se mantuviera en silencio

Antes de que se pudiera levantar...Lucius puso su pie sobre su espalda y comenzó a presionar...Hermione seguía diciendole a su hija que se mantuviera alli sin decir nada

"Te crees valiente ahora?...que piensas hacer ..asquerosa sabelotodo Gryffindor?"-dijo mientras la hacía sangrar de los costados

"No me ...asustas...-habló Hermione intentando safarse- patetica marioneta de Voldemort"

Lucius agarró sus cabellos arrastrandola con el...

"Jamás...pero...jamás...te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre..con tu sucia boca..."-la arrojó contra la pared...

Hermione se reincorporó con dificultad...pero este no la dejó..enseguida un cruciatus vino a ella...se tambaleó,sus piernas no le respondieron...chocó con la misma pared...

"Me encantaría ver como sales de esto"

"Basta...por favor"- rogó la castaña-

"Solo te queda eso?...que lástima"-dijo este incrementando el poder del conjuro

Hermione sentía que moriría en cualquier momento...no podía dejar de sacudirse...cada vez más el dolor se intensificaba conforme la alcanzaba.y cada espasmo hacia sangrar su piel...

"Que demonios crees que estás haciendo?!"-preguntó otra voz que ella no pudo reconocer..al pie de la escalera-"deja de perder el maldito tiempo!...ve por Potter"

A regañadientes el conjuro sesó...en cuanto el primero desapareció por la escalera...Samantha salió de su escondite muy preocupada por su mamá y extremadamente nerviosa...el otro mortífago le cogío a Hermione por un brazo y la puso en pie

Enseguida esta cayó en cuenta,estaba sola..sin protección..y su hija se encontraba a pocos centímetros de aquel mortífago..intentó moverse para ayudarle...pero falló cayendo arrodillada en el suelo...tan solo pudo hablar

"Lléveme a mi si quiere...pero no lastime a mi hija"-al mismo tiempo que la trataba de ocultar detrás de ella

El hombre se quedó parado...Hermione divisaba en su faceta algo que no le gustaba

"Le pido que la deje ir...es solo una niña..."-sollozó Hermione -"porfavor"

Oir a Hermione suplicarle devastaba el alma de Snape...este le dió la espalda..Hermione se preparó para defenderse,y en un minuto estaba encima de el...tratándo de quitarle la várita..pero este era muy fuerte...la empujó con el brazo libre...haciendo que su hombro chocara con la pared otra vez..pero Hermione no se iba a dejar vencer...así que probó otra vez,mientras su hija gritaba de terror..y más quejidos y sollozos se escuchaban arriba..

Los dos se quedaron parados por un momento...el Hombre no hacía nada

"Que rayos quieres de nosotros?..."

"Los odio...son unos asquerosos asesinos...no son nada...!!"-gritó esta con todas sus fuerzas- "Son solo marionetas de un imbecil...son escoría..."

Un rayo alcanzó la casa...y Hermione miró con horror al igual que su hija...no podía ser verdad seguro...era obra de la conmoción

Parado frente a ella Snape la estaba mirándo,tenía los ojos igual que ella...tristes al mirar a la cara a su hija...

"No puede ser.."-Hermione habló en lágrimas- "No puede ser tú"

"Papá?"

Este permaneció en silencio,sentía que hablar firmaría su sentencia de muerte

"Papá que estás haciendo?...viniste a ayudarnos?"-habló la niña hipando de tanto llorar

"Sam..por favor.."-Hermione tragó antes de hablar...había tanta sangre en sus labios-

Se escucharon pasos...

"Hermione...ahora no...puedo explicarte nada...porfavor..túmbense en el suelo...ahora mismo..."

Hermione arqueó una ceja...por que hacerle caso ahora

"De que demonios crees que hablas?"

"Por favor"

Hermione escuchó los pasos cada vez mas cerca,asi que tomó a su hija y se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado para no aplastarla...fingió estar inconciente

Snape volvió a usar su máscara

"Maldito sean"-Habló Harry con la várita en alto...-"Si has tocado un solo cabello de Hermione...la pagarás muy caro"

Snape no tenía deseos de pelear contra Harry así que desapareció en el acto...Harry suspirando enojado..se tumbó frente a Hermione y Samantha

"Hermione...estás bien?"-preguntó Preocupado

"Si...no han alcanzado a herirnos mucho..."

"Que bueno..."-dijo ayudándoles...-"subiré a ver como están las cosas"

"Iremos contigo"

Al llegar Hermione divisó a Ginny,que también había llorado...ayudar a James su hijo mayor que parecía aturdido...mientras Thom lloraba a su lado...Harry se paró de medio lado para poder mirar a través de la ventana...pero no había nada afuera...

"Estamos a salvo"

"Si"

Harry ayudó a su hijo mayor y dejó a las chicas solas

"Vaya...-dijo Ginny recuperándose del susto-que noche"

"Si...ha sido...terrible"-dijo Hermione en voz baja y en tono de disculpa

"Y justamente Lily escoge estos momentos para patearme con fuerza"-rió con pesar la pelirroja-" Cuando Harry la toca..casi nunca lo hace...tal vez le pida que haga esto...para ver si le responde"

"Creo que preocupaste a la bebé"-suspiró Hermione

"Me iré a acostar...será dificil...con los pequeños asustados"

"Lo sé..."

"Tu crees que haya sido?"

"Por que de entre todos los mortífagos tiene que ser el?"-se preguntó enojada para si misma y a Ginny

"Tranquila solo decía...-se disculpó esta"

"Descuida"

Harry volvió a entrar...

"Te ves muy mal Hermione...apenas y puedes caminar...quieres que te acompañe al hospital?"

"No descuida..yo puedo sola..."-sonrió esta-"Que descancen"

"Bueno si es que podemos...buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

En cuanto se quedó sola con Samantha...la pequeña siguió llorando

"Por que lloras mi vida?"-preguntó Hermione arrodillándose ante ella

"Estás lástimada mamá..."

"Tranquila...han sido solo rasguños,nada grave..."

"Por que papá estaba allí y no nos ayudó?"

"No lo se cariño...a lo mejor no podía hacer nada"

"Pero papá no era el que quería lastimarnos verdad mami?"

"No cariño por supuesto que no"-dijo esta abrazando a su hija

Espero yo que no

**Continuará**

Bueno al principio ha quedado bien..pero al final algo flojo..por que nuestros cerebros estaban apagados...de tanto escribir jajaja...pero me ha gustado...lo pense mientras viajaba pero como no tenia mi portatil no lo pude traspasar tan solo decirle a mi amiga que anotara los puntos claves...y creo que los cumplí...un motivo por el cual ella lo odiase...y creo que aquí está..pero ustedes son los que van a opinar y decidir..ustedes tienen la última palabra...ha sido un placer..espero les guste..nos estamos leyendo...bay bay


	7. Tenemos que hablar

Holaaa..no me pude resistir..tenía que escribir..la continuación me dejó con centenares de cosas en mente,y bueno tenía que plasmarlas,y me dije..que mejor lugar que en la historia de una vez?,y aquí está el capítulo nuevo..disfrutenlo

* * *

_"Yo viví bajo el pie de un árbol, donde no había nada y la música no se oía;donde no habían colores, y no había luz. Luego llegaste tú con tu afan de convertir tan triste y pobre bosque en tu santuario,lo llenaste de color, de calor,de felicidad y amistad; En fin llenastes aquel árbol de hermosos frutos.Y yo ávido de ti.. muy sabiamente supe agradecer aquellos frutos que me dabas..convirtiendolos luego en la más hermosa prueba de ello, el amor que siento por tí"  
_

* * *

Snape se sentía totalmente devastado,había llegado a Hogwarths ya que no quería volver a casa,no quería volver al lugar que cada 2 o 3 minutos le recordaba a ella y lo estúpido que había sido...lanzó la várita en lo primero que encontró y se tumbó sobre la cama...sin cerrar los ojos..puesto que cada vez que lo hacía visualizaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas,sufriendo...tratando de salvar a su hija de si mismo.Su hija quién estaba mirándo aquella carnicería que se llevaba a cabo, y aun tenía la dulce idea de que el las estaba rescatando.

Se dió un golpe con la mano en la frente...varias veces...sabía perfectamente que ese día llegaría,el día de interponer a Hermione en las misiones,en realidad el no sabía cuando había olvidado que ella era la mejor amiga de el blanco del Señor Tenebroso

Y sabía lo que eso significaba,significaba que mientras el Señor Tenebroso viviera,Hermione iba a estar allí con sus amigos...y si él seguía viviendo...seguiría pidiendoles lo mismo (bueno hasta que se cansara de verlos fracasar,y lo tomase por propias manos)

Tomó una botella de whiskey que tenía cerca de la mesilla de noche...al hacerlo golpeo su mano con ella, cortándose

Miró la sangre por un momento mientras esta danzaba por toda su muñeca y palma...terminando en sus dedos y goteando.

Todo eso debía acabar de alguna forma...nadie sería feliz así...la relación se comía a si misma...lo único que ellos no habían querido aceptar, (que quizás tenía toda la culpa), era que eran diferentes...lo suficiente como para no llegar a entenderse,si bien las pocas diferencias hacen que un matrimonio sea especial...no significaba que fueran soportables

Se sirvió un vaso con su mano libre y se dirigió al baño para curarse la otra...mirándose en el espejo sintió un fuerte deseo de vómitar,y trató inútilmente de alejar las náuseas,luego de lavar y cubrir su mano se volvió a sentar en la cama a beberse el whiskey..pensando en ella y en como estaba,viéndola en la habitación..mirándola en el fondo del vaso...

* * *

Hermione no estaba mejor,sin embargo sus penas no eran tratadas con alcohol,le llevó unas 2 horas relajar a la pequeña y al verla dormir sintió una ola de tristeza y de ira que se acumuló en su pecho dejándola sin aire por unos minutos

Lo que más odiaba era el proceso de curarse,eso le traería muchos recuerdos (aparte del dolor claro está)...y pese a que el ataque no duró más de media hora,no fué su duración sino el contenido de este,como se presentó

Sinceramente no estaba sorprendida,muy bien Severus se lo había dicho y repetido hasta la saciedad.,ese era su trabajo y no podía dejar de hacerlo

Pero no sabía por que se sentía mal, se sentía culpable de que Harry,Ginny y sus hijos hubieran vivido...lo que esa noche se sucedió y que hubiera sido precisamente su esposo quien cometiera dicho acto..se sentía traidora.

Las heridas estaban relativamente secas,con gran dolor Hermione cerró cada una de ellas,y apenas pudiendose mover volvió a sentarse en la cama de la habitación para llorar en silencio

Quería gritar,quería correr,quería hacer un sin fin de cosas...quería encontrarse con el,queria golpearlo,...quería hacerle muchas preguntas..en fin,tenía tantos sentimientos juntos que creyó morir en vida..

Luego de la ola senimental llegó el peor de todos...el miedo.Estaba aterrada,aterrada de entender lo que su cabeza llevaba años diciendole,miedo de oir lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos...miedo de no poder dominar todo eso y cometer un error.

Miró hacía Samantha y pareció empeorar el sentir,su hija...ella era la que más tenía que perder...ella era la que podía sufrir si en una instancia ellos se separaban...

Nadie dijo que un hijo no podía ser criado con sus dos padres separados...(situaciones especiales)..pero ella sabía que si se separaban, a lo mejor jamás se unirían de nuevo,Severus era demaciado orgulloso para aceptar sus errores...ella demaciado insegura para volver a intentarlo de nuevo...

Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería de otra forma,y allí su mente le dió la razón al decir que allí no se aplicaba la frase..."si no puedes con el enemigo únetele"

* * *

Snape no sabía si esa habia sido una de sus peores noches en la historia de su vida,le dolía la cabeza a causa del alcohol,apenas había dormido unas cuantas horas (minutos tal vez),tenía los ojos ardidos y enrojecidos,estaba terriblemente cansado y ligeramente mareado.

Se dirigió al baño...y con mucha parsimonia se dedicó a lavarse la cara, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo,y preguntarse si su pobre vida podía ponerse peor...

Pero era mejor no preguntar algo así ya que siempre sucedía algo peor cuando se hacía eso

Al terminar de arreglarse como usualmente lo hacía salió con dirección al comedor,debía llenar pronto su estómago..ya que había consumido mucho alcohol,no conseguiría nada pero al menos podría aliviar un poco el dolor que ahora se fomentaba dentro

Pasó sin hablar a nadie y se sentó tomando un poco de tocino,huevos y algo de pan...no tenía hambre pero debía obligarse a comer...y eso hizo..apenas y comió un poco,incapaz de pensar en algo... abandonó la idea de obligarse a comer y decidió marchase

A dumbledore esto le pareció extraño...(cosa que no le hubiera parecido extraño a quien lo conociera puesto que el siempre era así)..y decidió minutos mas tarde buscarlo en su despacho

"Severus...muchacho"-llamó Dumbledore la tercera vez..preocupado, ya que este apenas había tocado el desayuno y no se había presentado para la reunión de maestros-"estás bién?"

"Estoy perfectamente bién"-respondió este dentro de su despacho-"A que viene todo esto?"

"Pensabamos que algo te estaba sucediendo,no te vimos muy animado en el desayuno,y hace 2 horas que no te veiamos,así que...creimos que algo sucedía"

Cuando lo habían visto animado en alguna comida?...

"Simplemente no tenía apetito...eso es acaso un crímen?"

"No no lo es"-contestó Dumbledore amablemente-"Como no lo es el decirme que sucede...por que presiento que algo esta cruzando por tu cabeza Severus

Viejo mañoso y sus terquedades...pero si no se inventaba algo...no lo dejaría en paz...así que lentamente se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió

"Mucho mejor.."-comentó el anciano director mientras entraba en el despacho

"No se porque insistes,no tengo ningún problema"

"Severus yo te conosco bastante bién,me atrevería a decir que lo suficiente...no sería más fácil hablar con la verdad?"

Snape no solía, es más...no hablaba nunca de su vida privada..por que iba a empezar ahora?

"Hablando de todo esto, cómo está Hermione?...hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de ella"

"Ella está bién"-se limitó a decir Snape- "Nada ha cambiado"

"Me alegro"

_Nada ha cambiado,pero podría estar equivocado_

"Acaso se trata de Voldemort?,su plan se llevó a cabo al final?"

"El Señor Tenebroso nos pidió asesinar a Potter...efectivamente,señor"

"Y que sucedió?"-preguntó Albus observando los frascos alrededor del despacho-" Hicistes lo que acordamos no es así?"

" Si..antes de que fuesemos realicé una serie de conjuros protectores...evidentemente no le hicimos daño alguno,pudo haber daños físicos..pero nada serio"

Lo último fué por Hermione

"Muy bien Severus...pero..que piensas decirle a Voldemort?"

"Pienso decirle la verdad,fallamos y soportaré las consecuencias que eso pueda ocasionar"

"Mmm...Voldemort podría estar enfadado pero dudo que esta vez quiera hacerte daño,se acerca el año escolar y tu debes cumplir tus funciones como profesor/espía"

"De todas formas presiento que habrá alguna clase de castigo..."

"Me parece"-dijo Dumbledore divagando a través del despacho mientras Snape le seguía con la vista-"Que podríamos pedirle a Hermione que sea la profesora de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras,ya que tenemos ese puesto vacio"

Eh?...

"Pero señor..."

"Tú mismo podrías decírselo"

_Por supuesto después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior_

"Err...si señor"

"Bien...entonces que estés bién..cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme"-dijo este sonriendo

Snape suspiró resignado mirándo a Dumbledore salir del despacho...se aproximó para cerrar la puerta,y mientras lo hacía escuchó un susurro

"Severus..."

Enseguida su cuerpo se tensó como si toda la presión se acumulara,y el dolor de cabeza vino de nuevo a el

"Tenemos que hablar"

**Bueno no quise extrapolarme mucho con este capítulo,quiero decir...mmm dejaré trozo para el siguiente...así que esto es todo...espero les guste...muchos saludos y cariños...nos estamos leyendo..porfavor R&R (Read and Review)**


	8. Verdades

Holaaaa...perdón por tardaaarme tanto,pero acá les dejamos lo que sigue disfruténlo

* * *

"Tu dirás"-sentenció Snape sin voltearse

"Por dónde debería empezar?...ahh sí, en la parte en que digo...cómo rayos te atrevistes a hacer una cosa cómo esa!"-le reprochó ella-"En que maldición,estabas pensando?!"

"Ya te dije que tengo que hacerlo"-siguió este tranquilo

"Y se te ocurrió que tu hija y yo estábamos en la misma casa?...no tanto yo...pero tú hija! Severus Snape...tú hija!"

Este se dió la vuelta,tuvo miedo de observarle el rostro a su esposa...y cuando lo hizo,prefirió que Voldemort no le tuviera piedad y acabase con su vida,que ver la decepción y el odio en su cara

"Claro que se me ocurrió!"-exclamó el hombre y su rostro se tiñó de un rubor desagradable-"No tuve otra alternativa"

"Ahh no?...y cómo no se te ocurrió nada,dejastes a tu hija a merced de Lucius...que diós es capaz de matar hasta a una mosca por placer..."

"Cometí el error de hacerlo...lo sé,pero el Señor Tenebroso...no nos dejó opción"

"Pues pudistes habermelo informado"-chilló la castaña

"Para que!?"-escupió este-"Que hubieras hecho tú?"

Hermione miró hacia otro lugar...

"Sabes acaso que tu hija me ha preguntado si querías lastimarnos?"

Snape levantó la vista que había bajado hacía unos segundos

"Que le has dicho?"-preguntó con un tono de voz apenas audible

"Nada...si eso te preocupa...no soy capaz de destruirle la imagen de perfecto padre que tiene...no se quien pueda pero yo no"

Hermione inspiró...Snape se quedó callado

"No se qué es lo mejor para nosotros...Severus, desde que nos casamos no hacemos otra cosa que discutir y estar separados...y no se tú..pero yo necesito un esposo...que esté a mi lado...necesito cariño"

Y Allí iban las diferencias

"Pudiste venir a Hogwarths conmigo"-saltó Snape

"Y para qué?...para estar todos los días dentro de tu despacho?...además se suponía que tu estabas siendo perseguido por Quien Tú Sabes...irnos a Hogwarths hubiera sido muy obvio,dado que nadie...conocía de mi embarazo y de nuestra relación"

"No hablo de eso"-lanzó Snape-"Luego de la boda"

"Boda..."-rió la castaña entre dientes-parece todo menos eso"

Snape rodó la vista...los ojos de Hermione estaba desafiantes...en busca de respuestas

"Si te interesa saber...Dumbledore quieres que seas profesora de defenza...si es que soportas estar al lado de mí aunque sea un día"-con eso pasó de largo y siguió hacía su escritorio

"En lo personal me interesa..."-lanzó Hermione sarcásticamente-"Y por supuesto que puedo soportarlo,sin ti o contigo..como siempre"

"Perfecto"

"En cuanto a Samantha...estará alegre de verte todos los días...igual no quiero dejarla con mis padres...han sido muchas las cosas"

Una duda acogió a Snape...

"Supongo que volverás a casa sóla...no querrás que te acompañe"-lanzó-

"No lo creo Severus...pienso quedarme con Harry y con Ginny un tiempo...al menos hasta que todo se calme"

Aquel comentario hizo que Snape se sintiera en desgracia...estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba,y de una manera tan...tonta,la miró dirigirse hacía la puerta,y aunque quizo con todas sus fuerzas detenerla...no se lo permitió...

Al cerrarse la puerta...Hermione se quedó parada,respiró...cómo si hubiera estado reteniendo todo el aire...y sin más lágrimas se mostraron

"Mami..."-vino corriendo hasta ella Samantha...y Dumbledore le seguía (caminando)"

"Cariño..."-dijo Hermione disimulando las lágrimas

"Buenos días Hermione...veo que vienes de ver a Severus...eso iba a sugerirte"-examinó su rostro-"Cómo estás?"

"Muy bién señor"-dijo esta seriamente

"Y papá?"-preguntó la niña

"Está adentro mi amor..."-suspiró esta abriéndole la puerta-"Ve a saludarle"

En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse...Dumbledore miró a Hermione

"Supongo que te has enterado"-sonrió

"Del puesto?...si"

"Y?"-preguntó guiñándole un ojo

"Me interesaría mucho ayudarles...me encanta estar acá"

"Y a nosotros tenerte cariño...estaremos honrados con tu presencia"

"Señor..."

Hermione se dió la vuelta Snape estaba parado detras de ellos...Samantha a su lado

"Ahh Severus..no crees que será encantador tener a Hermione cómo profesora?"

Snape asintió silente

"Sam...vamos a la sala común a comer algo y reunirnos con Ginny y Harry"

"Pero yo quiero quedarme con mi papá..."-habló la pequeña

"Hazle caso a mamá"-le dijo Snape

la pequeña miró a Hermione, luego a Snape

"Está bién mi vida..luego papá te puede dejar allá"

La pequeña besó a su madre antes de quedarse a lo lejos con Snape

Al entrar en la sala común Ginny abordó a Hermione

"Ya has hablado lo que tenías que decirle a Snape y que sigues sin decrime?...a mi a tu amiga de tantos años?"

"Ginny entiendeme...son cosas de pareja...tu no me hablarías de tu relación con Harry"

"No quizás no...pero conosco muy bién las expresiones,y la tuya no es feliz,está en depresión"-suspiró Ginny-"Hermione...cómo decía mi mamá antes,cuando una es madre y esposa sabe muchas cosas,ahora que soy madre y esposa lo puedo decir,y se que tienes algo"-reparó esta con preocupación

"Es sólo una tonta discusion que tuvimos...nada grave"

"No lo dudo"-dijo esta con ironía

Minutos más tarde Snape entraba a la sala común...Samantha corrió hasta Hermione

"Mamá...te hubieras quedado a ver"-Hermione miró a Snape mientras la niña con su mano lo acercaba a ellas-"me mostró muchas piedras y animales...habían tantos colores...hasta me ha dado una"

"Eso está muy bien mi amor...yo también las he mirado"-sonrió Hermione

"Mira...es brillante"-la pequeña le enseñó una piedra del tamaño de una moneda,era de un color morado brillante

**Continuara...besooo...espero les guste se cuidaaan**


	9. Distancia: I

Hola acá actualizando de dos en dos cada historia... esperamos este capítulo sea de su agrado...besooos

* * *

Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija..y con ello puso su mano en su cabeza

"Siempre he creido que tu papá tiene un excelente gusto para esas cosas"

Samantha sonrió

"Tienes que comer algo..."-continuó Hermione-"No quisistes desayunar,y no es bueno que una pequeñita cómo tu no coma"-sonrió Hermione

"Voy a ir con papá"-dijo esta llevándoselo

Hermione se levantó inspirándo fuerte...y salió del comedor

"Hermione?"-prrguntó Ron detrás de ella-"Que estás haciendo por acá?"

"Estaba...vine a ver a mi esposo Ron"

"Ah es cierto"-dijo el pelirrojo-"Muy ocupado no es cierto?"

"No para nada,me pareció que Sam necesitaba ver a su papá...y en efecto el siempre tiene tiempo para su hija"-dijo ligeramente ceñuda

"Ya veo"

"Que estás haciendo tú aquí?"-preguntó Hermione sonriendo

"Bueno Lavander ha venido también..recuerda que ella también es profesora acá en Hogwarths,así que vine ha hacerle compañía.y cuando ví a Ginny y a Harry me quedé para saludarles"

"Ahh ya..."-susurró Hermione-"Si me disculpas tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Mcgonagall..hasta después"

"Adiós"-dijo el pelirrojo a lo lejos

Hermione continuó su camino...paró en el despacho de Mcgonagall...este estaba abierto y en el no había nadie...se sentó a esperar por la profesora

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

Snape volvía a despertar en un ambiente que no conocía,la habitación entera estaba a obscuras...y a su lado estaba un sofá y una ventanilla.Sintió un peso sobre el y y bajó la vista;Hermione estaba dormida apoyada en él.Intentó recordar cómo habían terminado así,y pensó en la cabeza de una serpiente...lo mordía en el cuello,Potter aparecía en ese instante,él le había dado sus recuerdos más preciados y a cambio le había pedido que le mirase con sus ojos verdes evocados de su propia madre.Lo que no contaba era con que sobreviviría...

Se levantó lentamente,moviendo con cuidado a Hermione para no despertarla...estaba débil y algo hambriento...y se preguntó al cerrar la puerta si ella notaría que el ya no estaba a su lado.

Hermione despertó minutos más tarde,confusa por el sueño

"Severus?"-preguntó a la obscuridad,y cómo no obtuvo respuesta decidió levantarse,a lo mejor estaba en el baño

"Estás allí?"-preguntó esta llamándo a la puerta

Tampoco le respondieron,y se imaginó que debía estarla esperándo sentado en el sillón de la sala,cómo seguro había dormido de más

"lo siento"-habló la castaña-"Creo que me dormí..."-se detuvo en cuanto no vió a nadie,y enseguida su felicidad se acabó.Cómo había sido tan estúpida cómo para pensar que el se interesaría en ella y no la dejaría

Mientras estaba parada oyó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse...se precipitó tomándo la várita

Con asombró vió a Snape que volvía...traía algo

"Te he traido algo de comida,luego te llevaré a Hogwarths"

"Que?...pero yo no quiero irme"

"Es muy peligroso...es mejor que estes allá...estamos ya casi en Escocia...además no sería justo de mi parte involucrarla en mis problemas"

"Pero yo quiero quedarme...a tu lado.."

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando"-exclamó el ojinegro-"No sabes de lo que son capaces"

"No me iré sabiendo que te dejé a merced de ellos..."

"Volveré a Hogwarths tan pronto me sea posible"

"Lo siento..no confío en ello"

"Porfavor"-pidió este-"No podría permitirme el que te lastimasén"

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

"Lo siento...no sabía que estabas aquí"

Hermione abrió los ojos...se había dormido frente al escritorio de Mcgongall...en la puerta vió a Snape parado mirándole con fijesa

"Estás bién?"-preguntó

"Sí...creo que me dormí...esperándo a Mcgonagall"

"La ví en el comedor...no debe tardar"-comentó este

"Y Samantha?"

"La dejé con la señorita Potter...ella quería saber si te había visto"

Hermione se levantó

"Gracias"

Cuando esta pasó por su lado este le sostubo un brazo

"Sucede algo Severus?"-dijo esta seriamente

"Hermione...no podemos discutir siempre por cualquier cosa"

"Cualquier cosa Severus?"-refirió esta sin alarmarse-"Si a Sam no se le hubiera ocurrido ocultarse bajo la mesa,no estaría viva"-dijo con un tono de voz bajo y triste

Snape permaneció callado

"Creí haber dejado eso en claro.Recuerdas cuando me dijistes que no te perdonarías el que me lastimasen?...creo que no cumpliste.."-dijo esta soltándose y dejándolo dentro con un rostro que parecía que estaba herido

"Mamá..."-se oyó una voz a lo lejos-

"Corazón...por que has venido sola?"-preguntó esta mientras Snape salía del despacho y se hacía la misma pregunta

"No vine sola"-dijo esta deteniéndose a su lado y detrás de ella venía Mcgonagall

"Ahh querida..que encanto de hija tienes"

"Muchas gracias"

"Sin duda es muy parecida a su madre...no lo crees Severus?"

"Ciertamente..."

"Pero sin duda también tiene tus aires"-lanzó Mcgonagall orgullosa

"Por supuesto"-sonrió Hermione

"Estabamos buscándote...me imaginé que querrías saber acerca de tu nuevo puesto,por mi parte me siento orgullosa de que tu seas la nueva profesora de Defenza...no imaginaba una noticia así"

"Muchas gracias profesora Mcgonagall"

"Dirme Minerva querida"

"Hermione...me llevaré conmigo a Samantha...puedes ir por ella más tarde,o puedo tarerla...como quieras"

"Está bién Severus...gracias"

Hermione les miró irse a lo lejos mientras se adentraba en el despacho de Mcgongall

"Nunca creí ver a Severus de padre"-le dijo Mcgonagall en cuanto le ofreció una taza de té

"Yo tampoco...pero es un padre maravilloso...mi hija no puede vivir sin el"-sonrió Hermione

"Me imagino..y disculpáme si estoy inmiscuyéndome en temas que no me corresponden"

"Descuide...ciertamente Severus es el mejor padre que pude pedir para mi hija...es tan diferente de cómo solía ser"

"Puede ser..."-suspiró Mcgonagall-"siempre supe que Severus tenía cosas buenas...aunque he de admitir que he llegado a dudar de el,y de la confianza que el y Dumbledore se tenían o se tienen"

"Yo también al principio..pero luego de conocerlo mejor..sentí que me atrajo..y pués..así fué,y no puedo estar más feliz,tengo a Sam y porsupuesto...a él"

"Me alegro mucho"-sonrió Mcgonagall-

Mientras Snape ya de tarde miraba a su hija...sentada en la silla de su escritorio..dormirse..y en cuanto sentía que se resbalaría abría los ojos..

Se sintió lleno al verla..afortunado,de que una persona le admirase y le entregara su amor ...hablando por Hermione y por su hija..que lo veía como modelo a seguir y siempre le esperaba al volver

Se sintió mal a su vez por mentirle..por ser quién era,y sintió que ella no merecía un padre cómo él...un padre que fuera un asesino

la vió balancearse por tercera vez en el asiento...y supo que era hora de que regresara con su madre...la levantó con mucho cuidado,mientras esta dormía y se abrió paso hacía el despacho de Mcgonagall

Pero allí no la encontró..así que decidió preguntarle a Ginny si la había visto...parecía estar cerca de la fuente

Se acercó y la divisó a lo lejos..pero supo que no estaba sola...estaba con Weasly

"Creo que estamos sin nuestras respectivas parejas"-sonrió Ron

"Así es"-le respondió Hermione con la misma sonrisa

"Te ves incómoda por algo Hermione...ocurre algo?"

"No...nada grave,sólo he tenido algunos roces con Severus...pero nada de lo cuál debas preocuparte"

"Ya entiendo...bueno tu sabes cómo es...siempre pensándo en lo que hace antes de lo demás"

"Severus es así...no se le puede cambiar"-razonó Hermione con tristeza-"pero yo no quiero hablar de eso..."

"Pués...yo tampoco podría hablar de Lavander...a veces ella es tan obstinada, que logra sacarme de mis casillas...tiene ideas sobre convivir juntos muy distintas de las mias"

"Ahh si?"

"No sé..creo que somos muy diferentes..."-suspiró Ron-"No se siente igual...es cómo nuestra amistad..nosotros si nos parecemos"

Hermione miró a Snape que se acercaba

"Supuse que debía traerte a Samantha...está muy cansada"-dijo este seriamente

"Gracias Severus"

"Weasly"-dijo este con cierto odio

"Profesor Snape"

Continuará

Ahh nada de inspiración supongo que lo notaron pero tengo que postear,jajajja igual el capi no es tan malo no creen?..bueno dejenme rews por si les gustó o no,confío en que Ana Paula les pueda traer algo mejor jejeje besos y saludos


	10. Distancia: II

Holaaa nuevo capítulo escrito por Ana Paula Belucci Hace unos 2 días y expuesto hoy (bueno...muchas cosas debían suceder antes jeje) besos y saludos

**N.A:** Una persona me sugirió una idea que me fascinó...me sugirió que Samantha se casará con James el hijo mayor de Harry,vivieran en Italia en un futuro,y fueran a tener una hija llamada Charlotte,que pasaría a ser el segundo nombre de Samantha,en vez del Jean (no tengo nada en contra de él pero suena para mí mejor el Samantha Charlotte Snape Granger) también no se si la adulta samantha debiera tener el cabello negro y liso cómo su padre...etc..etc...) si alguien desea sugerir u opinar lo que yo escribí bienvenido sea

* * *

"Veo que estás muy bien acompañada"-le dijo él con resentimiento

"Nos hemos encontrado por pura casualidad"-aservó el pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión seria

"Me parece a mi que las casualidades no pasan"-dijo este,sin duda buscando provocarlo con sus ojos entrecerrados

"Severus..por favor"-habló Hermione con un hilo de voz,la verdad sin fuerzas para tratar de detener una discusión

"De todas maneras no importa,puedes andar con quien te plazca,yo no soy quién para detenerte,ya lo he notado"-dijo con las miradas que sólo reservaba para las personas que gozaban de su odio

Él siguió aún ignorándo su débil murmullo y su expresión de querer replicar,dejándole a Samantha y con ella un vacio...que comenzaba a despertar

"Mamá...tengo sueño...quiero irme a casa"-dijo su hija en un bostezo

"Esta bién mi amor,vamos a casa"-no le quedó otra que resignarse,sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida

En un momento tardío se despidió de Ron y se quedó observándo el camino que su esposo había tomado..,preguntándose si su reaccionar había sido la medida adecuada

"Hermione...creí que te habías ido o algo parecido"-sonrió Ginny-"Los pequeños estan ya muy cansados,y yo creo que se está acercándo el momento de tener a la bebé"

Hermione parpadeó alejando mil cosas de su mente

"Ya?"-dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver el rostro contraido de su amiga por el dolor

"Si"

"Avisaré a Harry"

"Yo me quedaré en este lugar a esperar"- dijo Ginny en medio de una respiración agitada-"No tengo fuerzas para moverme"

Hermione asintió y aún con Samantha en brazos,caminó lo más rápido que pudo,sin embargo se sentía demaciado lejos para encontrar a las personas adecuadas,y agradeció que en ese momento Severus no estubiera tan lejos de ella

Se detubo casi sin aire...respiró hondamente y entró en su despacho...

"Severus..."-dijo con cierta angustia

"Hermione?"-el hombre se sorprendió de verla,analizó su rostro-"Que pasa?"

"Es...Ginny"- respiró-"No sabía a quien acudir...está por tener a la bebé..."

El hombre asintió moviéndose de inmediato...Hermione lo guió hasta ella...que trataba arduamente de mantenerse estable

"Necesitaremos irnos pronto"-dijo Severus tomándo el pulso de Ginny-"por alguna razón tiene fiebre...y su respiración es irregular"

"Pero...Harry y los demás"-objetó Hermione nerviosa

"Ya habrá tiempo de avisarle a Potter y a los demás"-dijo el de forma tajante,a lo que Hermione aceptó

Pararon en San Mungo,Hermione con andar apresurado se detubo frente a una Medimaga para pedir ayuda

"Está a punto de tener a la bebé...pero su estado es delicado"-habló la castaña casi sin tomar pausas

"Ten calma Hermione...ellos sabran que hacer"-dijo su esposo sobando ligeramente su espalda ante el estresado frenesí de su esposa

Lógicamente Hermione no pudo calmarse,lo último que le había dicho Severus antes de irse al hospital,la había dejado muy nerviosa,él lo sabía por lo cuál dejó de lado cualquier disputa para apoyarla.

Pasó un largo tiempo...Hermione estaba sentada en un banquillo...acariciando el cabello de su hija que dormía profundamente en otro banco,Snape se mantenía de pie,y de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban...pero ninguno era capaz de decirse algo lógico en aquel momento

Él pensaba...podía recordar el momento en el que Hermione dió a luz a su hija...un momento trágico que al final significó un cambio...algo para mejor..  
**

* * *

**

**Recordó un día lluvioso,estaba confinado en su casa,huyendo cómo cuál cobarde,con la suerte hechada y traidor de los dos bandos**

**Recordó verla parada,empapada frente a él...apenas al abrir la puerta,la invito a pasar para evitar que siguiera mojándose.Realmente odiaba arriesgarla al peligro,pero no podía venir en momento mejor**

**Se sentó en el sillón,aferrado al espaldar del mismo,escuchándo lo que tenía que decirle,por un momento pareció creer que habían pasado años desde su ultimo encuentro**

**No se oyó más,sólo el suave baile del fuego que cuando se reflejaba en ella parecía brillar,trató de no dejarse tentar,por que cómo bien Dumbledore había dicho,esa era su lucha y no debían seguir involucrando inocentes.**

**Pero era muy díficil,era algo inenarrable lo que ...el sentía por ella**

**No salió del asombro en el que estaba cuando la escuchó decir,lo mucho que le amaba,lo mucho que le necesitaba,creyó tal vez que ella era el fantasma de sus necesidades...pero pareció que esta vez se equivocaba**

**La miró acercarse a él...lentamente...acostar su cabeza en sus piernas...implorar por su cariño...aunque el trataba de no dejarse vencer**

**Pero no pudo...sus sentimientos pudieron más que él...atendió su llamado...la besó...un beso cómo nunca lo habían compartido...volviéndo así a probar aquellos labios que lo mantenían vivo...aquella noche sería la última vez que acataría cualquier prejuicio,o diferencia...aquella noche abandonaría cualquier temor...de tener algo con ella**

**Y así fué,en medio de aquella noche,en el silencio que reinaba... en toda la obscuridad...el la hizo suya...,y supo que ella estaba allí para él..entregándole lo más preciado para ella...su santidad...el lo hizo con el mayor cuidado del mundo...no quería herirla...no quería solo hacerse con ella...tan solo quería amarla**

La oyó decir su nombre entrecortadamente...la sostubo entre sus brazos...la besó...

Aquel momento tan lejano..y ahora más que se habían distanciado  


Volvió a abrir los ojos...y el ala del hospital volvió a aparecer ante ellos,Hermione estaba tratando de mantenerse en vilo,y su hija se había despertado

"Ginny va a tener otro bebé cariño"-sonrió su madre explicándoselo

"Otro?"

"Sí...una pequeñita cómo tú"-dijo tocándo su nariz

La pequeña sonrió...

"Mami...tengo...hambre"-dijo moviéndo sus piernas

"Bueno...podemos ver si encontramos algo de comer"-ella miró a Snape que estaba concentrado en pensar-"Severus..."

"Descuida...yo esperaré"

"Está bién.."-ella lo miró por última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo  


* * *

Continuará... bueno...este capítulo es algo largo por lo cuál lo fraccionamos...(mmm también falta de tiempo...por que empezamos las clases en la uni) pero esperamos sea de su agrado...saludos y besos...


	11. Una bebé que nos une:I

Ehh...día de inspiración...que se me han ido agotando...buahhh!! T-T pero...no me hará irme del fan fiction (mi musa no me vencerá ¬¬ ) en fin...acá dejo más espero les guste...se les aprecia..se cuidan mucho

* * *

Lo podía recordar era cómo si se arremolinaran los pensamientos en su mente,cómo si estuviera frente a un pensadero

_"Resiste Hermione...tu tienes que resistir"_

_"No creo que pueda"-gritó Hermione desesperada_

_"Tienes que resistir...por tu hija!"-respondía Ginnebra Weasly, la única que sabía aquella verdad_

_"Dónde está mi hija?"-preguntó Hermione soltándo otro gemido_

_"Está por salir...si te dejas vencer ella morirá"-habló Ginny con preocupación_

_Se oyó un grito en aquella casa...luego no se oyó nada más por un rato..._

_"No Hermione"-se oyó en las escaleras-_

_Los hombres reunidos abajó en la sala,incapáces de quedarse un minuto más subieron a detenerse en la puerta_

_"No Hermione..."- volvieron a escuchar Harry entró sin importar lo que adentro se estuviera llevándo a cabo_

_Lo que vió no lo dejó seguir...Ginny no se movió aunque el se detuviera a su lado,nisiquiera se hechó a llorar...estaba petríficada_

_Una estela de sangre tan obscura cómo la noche caía por la cama...no importaba si quiera que sus manos estuvieran manchadas con ella..tan sólo lo que significaba todo eso_

_"Que pasa con Hermione?"-preguntó el ojinegro sin entender-"Que fué lo que pasó"_

_Ginny despegó un poco sus manos de su pecho...demostrándole al ojinegro...la criatura_

_Harry miró a la bebé...pero su duda continuó_

_"Ginny...que significa?"-preguntó otra vez ante su silencio_

_Por fín oyó una respuesta...una respuesta de ella_

_"Hermione...Hermione...ya no vive"-dijo soltándo lo que se sentía cómo años de llevarlo"_

_"Cómo que Hermione ya no vive?"-urgió el ojiverde aunque sabía a que se estaba refieriendo...a grandes zancadas se acercó a la pálida castaña_

_Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos...y se apartó de la habitación con la bebé aún en sus manos...pasó al lado de Ron y de Luna_

_"Que pasa Ginny?"-le preguntó su hermano-"Está Hermione bién?"_

_Ginny cómenzó a llorar sollozando un No cómo respuesta...para Luna eso estuvo claro_

_"Hermione...Hermione murió?"_

_"Cómo que murió?"-preguntó el pelirrojo en gravedad-"A que están jugando?"_

_Harry se detuvo cerrándo las puertas...Ginny volvió a cubrirse la boca..y salió de la sala_

_"De que está hablándo Ginny?"-preguntó Ron_

_"Hermione...Hermione"_

_"Tu también afirmas que"-preguntó Luna, Ron no la dejó continuar_

_"Basta..quiero hablar con ella"-dijo este intentándo abrir la puerta_

_"No Ron..."-contestó calmado el ojiverde-"No puedes"..._

_..._

_En la habitación había un terrible silencio...había un punto muerto,cómo si el tiempo,el aire,el espacio se hubieran detenido...ninguno había entrado...nadie tenía valor de afrontarlo_

_Sólo una persona...la persona que estaba atado a su vida...él..._

_Se sentó con calma al final de la cama...dejó salir un débil siseo... y volvió su rostro a la castaña_

_"Lo siento"-dijo en un largo suspiro-"Yo no quise hacerte esto"_

_Acarició sus cabellos dulcemente...cómo si esa situación para él fuera muy cotidiana...ver morir a tantas personas ya era para él una costumbre,personas que amaba._

_La puerta se abría con cuidado...él no se preocupó.._

_Ginny con el rostró aun lleno de lágrimas...pálida...traía a la bebé...al verlo se quedó parada...Snape se volvió a mirar de que se trataba_

_"Profesor..yo..yo no quise"_

_"No es su culpa Weasly"-dijo el despreocupado_

_Miró directámente a la bebé que dormía..y se levantó Ginny no se movió,al detenerse frente a Ginny se volvió a Hermione..escuchó algo_

_"Severus"_

_Ginny se descolocó miró con sorpresa a Hermione..Snape sólo sonrió cómo si ya supiera_

_"Viniste"-la castaña inspiró...si bién no había muerto..había derramado mucha sangre yeso se notaba...Ginny se apresuró a evitar que muriera..quizás por segunda vez...entregándole a la bebé a su madre_

_"Dije que lo haría"-dijo este sin abandonar su suave tono  


* * *

_

Un espasmo...pasó por su cuerpo...cómo un contacto eléctrico...abrió los ojos otra vez...,Ya Hermione había vuelto...estaba allí de pié...mientras su hija le miraba ir y venir

También se preguntó por el estado de la menor de los Weaslys...había pasado ya tanto tiempo...

"La señorita Weasly"-dijo una persona que se acercó a Hermione-" está bién...su hija...está por nacer"

Hermione inspiró aliviada

"Puedo verla?"-preguntó

"Si..puede ir a verla"

Se dió la vuelta para mirar a su esposo...él entendió que quería decirle y asintió

"Ginny?"-preguntó la castaña en un susurro

"Estoy bién Hermione"-respondió esta con una sonrisa

"Si así no hubiera sido no sé que habría hecho"-sonrió nerviosa la castaña ya que aún faltaba lo más complicado

"No tienes por qué preocuparte,puedes decirle lo mismo a Ronald, a Harry y a los que esté afuera"

"Ellos no estan"-dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio-"No tubimos tiempo de avisarles...Severus y yo te trajimos...de emergencia"

"Ya entiendo..pués Harry ya ha visto muchos partos al igual que Ron"-sonrió Ginny de nuevo-"No se pierde de nada"

"Por qué tener hijos se nos hace tan difícil a nosotras dos?"-dijo Hermione riéndo suavemente

"No sé...cosas del destino"

Hermione salió de la habitación...lo de Ginny sólo fué un susto...y se preguntó si eso fué hecho para que Severus y ella se reencontrasen

Ella regresó hasta su hija.él supo que estaba bién...no sabía que era lo que le motivaba a esperar...quizás era el simple hecho de haber visto sufrir a su esposa

"Severus"-dijo esta sin ningún tono en especial-"Puedes irte si lo deseas...no quiero que estes atado a mi"

Por qué decía eso?...ella no sabía

Snape rodó su vista hacía ella por aquel comentario...

"Nunca he creido que estoy atado a tí..al menos no cómo tu piensas"

Quizás esa no fué la expresión correcta...pero eso importaba acaso?

"Lo sé"-fué lo más prudente a responder-"Yo me quedaré con Ginny,pienso que es mejor que te lleves a Sam...prefiero que descance...al igual que tú"

"Me la llevaré...si eso deseas"-dijo él en un susurro apartándose de su lado y acercándose a Samantha

"Iremos a Hogwarths Sam"-dijo suavemente

"Y mamá¿"-preguntó al ver que esta no se había movido

"Mamá se quedará acompañando a la Sra Potter"-respondió este-"Luego nos alcanzará"

"Está bién..."-miró a la castaña-"mami..no te tardes"

"No mi vida"-dijo estándo a su altura-"Yo no me demoro"

Luego de besarla..la miró desaparecer con su padre...y se preguntó que días vendrían ahora...

**Continuará: **Y Así cómo me vino inspiración se me fué...Ana Paula está enferma ajajajaj así que yo hago su trabajo ( y no me molesta para nada) bueno espero que les guste...saludos y besos...se les quiere


	12. Una bebé que nos une:II

Bahhhh he tenido lo que se llama 0º de inspiración...pero bueno acá les traté de hacer un capítulo decente...espero se sientan a gusto con él y no sean muy crueles...ya quedaron advertidos

* * *

Se sucedía sin duda la noche más larga para Hermione...si bién Ginny no presentaba mayor dificultad...su presión no era muy buena igual que su preparación para el parto (cuestiones que no había dilatado lo suficiente) así que los medimagos demorarían más en lograrlo

Snape volvió entrada la media noche...Samantha entró con él a su despacho

"Tu amas a mamá?"-preguntó

Snape asintió y habló con una voz dulce que muchos sólo podrían soñar con oir

"Si hija...claro que la amo...por que?"-dijo sorprendido

"Por que mamita dijo que te amaba mucho cómo me ama a mí"-sonrió la pequeña

Snape suspiró preguntándose si su hija seguiría pensándo eso en cuanto pudiera entender lo que pasaba con su relación

"Pues mamá tiene razón...la amo cómo te amo a tí"-dijo este seriamente

Alrededor de las 11:40 de la noche...la pequeña y nuevo miembro del clan Potter salió a la luz...Hermione sonrió llena de felicidad al sostenerla...le recordaba tanto a la primera vez que ella sostubo a su hija

"Es tan parecida a tí"-suspiró Hermione

"Aunque sus ojos verdes...no se de dónde los ha sacado"-analizó Ginny-"Quizás de la madre de Harry...o de él mismo"

"Bienvenida Lily"-dijo Hermione suspirándo de emoción y cansancio-" Si que has dado guerra"

"Eso es hereditario"-dijo Ginny guiñándole los ojos

"Que quieres decir con eso?...que nosotros dabamos trabajo?"-rió Hermione

"Bueno..si para los profesores..sí para quién tu sabes...y sobre todo para Snape...o mejor dicho tu afortunado marido"

Hermione razonó dicho planteamiento

"Es cierto...pero yo creo que eso lo ha heredado si bien no de Ronald de George y de Fred"

"También podría ser...quién dice que no"

"Bueno vámonos todas a dormir..que tenemos que descanzar para poder recivir a tu papá mañana"-dijo Hermione sonriéndo y dirigiéndose a la niña

"Buenas noches Hermione"

"Buenas noches Ginny,buenas noches Lily"

Temprano en la mañana...Hermione recibió a Harry y a Ron...les había escrito la noche anterior y estos estaban muy agradecidos de que ella hubiera traido a Ginny al hospital.Hermione no se quedó mucho tiempo,y se encaminó a Hogwarths...pocos estudiantes desayunaban en el comedor...así que se imaginó que Severus estaría aún dormido o algo parecido

Bajó hacía las mazmorras..encandilándose con un rayo de sol que se colaba por una ventana...se detubo en el despacho de Snape y abrió la puerta con cuidado caminando hacía sus habitaciones privadas.

Cómo se imaginó su hija estaba dormida en la cama que era de Snape..y este estaba de igual manera en un sillón,sonrió al ver aquella escena...

Acercándose suavemente a su hija le acarició el cabello mientras la llamaba

"Mi amor..."-dijo suavemente-"es mamá...despierta hija"

No molestaría a Severus...tan sólo se llevaría a la pequeña y el podría seguir descanzando

La pequeña fué abriéndo los ojos suavemente...al verla se levantó

"Mamita!"-dijo abrazándola

Aquella expresión despertó a Snape que la miró mientras ella estaba de espaldas

"Buenos días mi vida"-sonrió Hermione

"Papito...mamita ya está aquí"-dijo ella bajándose de la cama y deteniéndose frente a el que entornaba la vista hacía Hermione encontrándose con sus ojos

"Ya la ví princesa"-contestó este sin dejar de observar a Hermione

"Lo siento Severus..no quise despertarte"-dijo esta en tono de disculpa-"Pero ya sabes cómo es Sam"

"Descuida"-dijo seriamente-"No dormía sólo esparaba por tí"

"Entiendo"-respondió hermione y se dirigió a su hija

"Mi amor vé por tus cosas..."

"si mamita"-y salió corriendo de la habitación

Snape se levantó del sillón y desapareció hacía su despacho,Hermione le siguió con la intención de irse...

"Hermione"-dijo este y ella se volvió a mirárle-"espera un momento"

Hermione se quedó quieta

"Necesito hablar"-dijo lentámente

"Te escucho"-dijo Hermione sentándose frente a él

"Samantha me preguntó una cosa ayer"-dijo y sus ojos con el alba se volvieron unos débiles destellos

"Que cosa Severus?"

"Me dijo que tú le habías dicho que me amabas..por lo cuál me preguntó si yo te amaba"

"Ahh eso"-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-"Sí es que Sam es algo curiosa..."

"Hermione esto"-Snape inspiró ligeramente-"no nos va a llevar a ningún lugar"

"Ya te dije que esto no tiene discusión,no sigas con esto Severus,no sigámos lastimándonos más"

**Continuará...a ver si cuando la inspiración me vuelva les dejo un cacho más se les quiere mucho cuidénse**


	13. Mi espacio

Hola acá estoy otra vez ,con lo que les deja Ana Paula ( mientras se recupera) muchas gracias por toooodos los rews lindos que han dejado..ella está muy feliz con ello cómo yo muchos besos y saludos

* * *

Hermione se levantó dispuesta a retirarse, cuando Snape rodeó el escritorio y se puso delánte de ella

"Hermione"

"Por favor Severus; al menos dejáme pasar un tiempo a solas, quizás así pueda sentirme mejor"

Snape bajó la vista y volvió a subirla, hacía los ojos caramelo que tanto le gustaba mirar,y no podía imáginarse que no volviese a verlos,ya lo había sentido cuando recivió la carta de Dumbledore dónde le explicaba que Hermione había sido presa de una grave enfermedad que amenazaba con matarla,o matar o a Samantha o en su defecto para cuando la pequeña creciera podría afectarla. Se derrumbó inmediatamente cuando supo aquello,no podía perderla no se atrevía a vivir sin ella no quería sufrir lo mismo que sufrió cuando Lily se apartó de su lado,y tampoco quería perder a su hija, sabía que si eso pasaba Hermione jamás lo superaría y moriría con ella

Hermione le miró este estaba distraido pero con sus manos puestas en sus brazos

"Severus...pasa algo?"-preguntó la chica mientras este le seguía mirándo

Se movió repetinamente sobresaltándola,sus labios se abrieron pero no dijo nada, en cambio la besó, con suavidad pero con un deseo repentino

A Hermione sus besos no le inquietaban,era su esposo...pero lo que la inquietaba era ese repentino arranque que había tenido,en que habría estado pensando?

"Severus..no"-dijo Hermione en sus labios, con la mirada firme y decidida; apartándose al final-"No me beses sólo para sentirte mejor"

Snape iba a contestar,cuando Samantha entró corriendo al despacho

"Mamita...papito"-dijo con una sonrisa

"Que pasa cariño?"-preguntó Hermione volviéndose para sonreirle

"Mira lo que el señor Dumbledore me ha regalado..mira mira..."-dijo acercándose a ellos

"Pero que linda lechuza bebé tienes allí"-dijo Hermione tomándola entre sus manos

"Dijo que podía quedármela, cuando visitabamos a las lechuzas"-sonrió ella

"Ah..pues a mi me parece bién...que crees Severus?"

El se encogió de hombros y afirmó

"Que bién..y cómo la vamos a llamar?"-pregntó la pequeña

"mmm...no lo sé corazón...puedes ponerle el nombre que te guste"-dijo Hermione mirándo a la pequeña lechuza que dormitaba en su mano

"Iré a mostrársela a James y a Thomás"-dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo

"No creo que Albus debería regalarle crías de animales"-analizó Snape

"Es sólo una pequeña lechuza,tú y yo tenemos una"-dijo Hermione sonriéndo

"Pero nosotros las necesitamos,ella no"

"Ohh vamos Severus...ella es feliz"

"Además ya tiene a tu gato"-dijo componiéndo un rostro de ser suficiente

"Y si. Mientras tu disfrutas verla halarlo por la cola no es así?"-dijo esta riéndo suavemente

Los dos se quedaron en silencio...tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro,aún Hermione quería saber que significó el beso anterior

"Severus..."-comenzó, él la interrumpió

"Lo sé,te molesta"-dijo lentámente

"no no me molesta, es simplemente que; necesito más que besos"-dijo suspirándo

"Que?"-preguntó

"Seguridad,saber que puedo criar a nuestra hija con tranquilidad saber que puedo contar contigo para ello,además de saber que sigues con vida"

"Siempre he educado a Samantha y no voy a dejar de hacerlo"

"Lo sé Sev...y lo haces muy bién,pero no sólo basta eso,basta que seas una figura paterna que esté allí cuando ella te necesite"

"Siempre lo he hecho"-lanzó este ceñudo

"Si, en efecto...lo haces; pero no lo suficiente"

"Está bién Hermione...no volveré a tocarte,no volveré a poner una mano sobre tí"

"No estoy hablando de eso!"-exclamó ella-"Sólo que aún tengo muchas dudas que quiero solventar primero"

"Puedes pedirle ayuda a Weasly...cómo siempre está disponible"-lanzó este con sarcásmo

"No"-dijo Hermione rotúndamente y su expresión cambió a cierto pesar,Snape recordaba perfectamente por qué, Ron le había sido infiel liándose con Lavander antes de que ellos dos se enamoraran,y Hermione evitó por todas las cosas; emparejarse con él de nuevo, (aunque igual no hubiera podido por que estaba enamorada de él)

"Creeme Severus"-Hermione volvió a inspirar-"No he dejado de amarte...sólo quiero espacio para mí"

Snape iba a responder pero de nuevo se vió interrumpido

"Interrumpo algo?"-sonrió Dumbledore desde la puerta

"No señor...siga adelante"-sonrió Hermione

"Sólo quería darte un mensaje que me dejaron Hermione,me pidieron que te avisara que los hijos de Harry ya se habían ido a conocer a su nueva hermana, Ron también llevó a Samantha con él,dicen que puedes tardarte lo que desees ellos allá te esperaran...en fín, buenos días para los dos"-se volvió hacia ellos-"ahh la lechuza está con las demás,ella puede venir a visitarla cuando lo desee"-les sonrió y cerró la puerta

"Creo que debo irme Severus"

Él sólo asintió y Hermione entendió que era hora de marcharse

Odiaba tanto pelearse con él, y en cuanto cerró la puerta lo demostró dejándo salir un suspiro de frustración ante su apatía de cambiar las cosas

Hermione volvió al hospital con otra batalla perdida,si bien era cierto que lo amaba,también estaba comenzando a dudar de ciertas cosas

"Mamita!!"-corrió hacia ella Samantha-

"Hola mi amor..."

"Ví a la bebé...vi a Lily.."-dijo

"Y cómo está?"-dijo Hermione acariciándole la cabeza

"Está dormida"-miró a Hermione

"Tú eras así de pequeña también"-dijo Hermione sentándose y mirándo a Samantha-"También te gustaba mucho dormir"

De la Habitación salió Harry y miró hacia ellas

"Felicidades otra vez Harry"-dijo Hermione levántandose para abrazarle

"Muchas gracias Hermione"

"Hermione...Ron me ha contado que estas algo triste,se que no es de mi incumbencia..pero has tenido problemas con Snape?"

"No...sólo ha sido una tonta discusión"-habló la castaña suavemente para que su hija no la oyera-"Pero sí, estoy preocupada por él"

**Continuará...**mmm esto es todo,el próximo capítulo me gustó cómo me quedó de hecho lo único que odié fué la conversión de personalidad que Snape va a presentar por un instante en dicho capítulo pero es la única forma de que la historia tome su curso;por que está pareciendo que se alarga y alarga y nada pasa entonces para no extralimitarnos nos vamos al punto..muchos saludos y besos


	14. Primavera I

Hola,pues continúo esta historia,hoy amanecí muy inspirada para esta y pese a que tenía escrito el capítulo lo reformé totálmente,espero les guste,muchiiisimas gracias por los rews que nos dejan (Ana Paula ya está mejor y vuelve a sus funciones jajaja,aparte de estudiar) y así los capis quedaran mejor un besote y un saludo para todos y todas ...se les quiere  


* * *

La primavera se sintió en Hogwarths a tempranos meses,los días cálidos y soleados no se hicieron esperar,principálmente Samantha estaba muy feliz de quedarse en el castillo, le encantaba todas las mañanas bajar hacia las mazmorras para saludar a su papá antes de que este fuera a dar clases,le gustaba estar con la pequeña lechuza (Hermione siempre enviaba a algún estudiante de primero que se habían encariñado con su hija,para que le acompañáse).

Severus seguía igual,algunas veces se quedaba rezagado para mirar a Hermione mientras daba las clases de defenza.Realmente Dumbledore no se equivocaba al decir que era una excelente profesora.

Una de esas tardes dónde silentemente,desde la sala de profesores la observaba escuchó

"Profesora Granger"-se levantó Colins de su asiento

"Que sucede cariño?"-preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta

"Podría repetir porfavor las cualidades de los Kappas?"

Para Snape eso hubiese sido un motivo para quitárle puntos por inepto,negó con la cabeza.Hermione era la que daba la clase,los dos eran muy diferentes en ello

"Por supuesto,lo anoté aquí"-dijo la chica señalándole la pizarra sonriente

Colins asintió volviendo a su puesto,Hermione se volvió a la clase.

"Alguién puede decirme cómo fué que enfrentamos a los Boggarts ayer?"

La mayoría levantó la mano,Snape divisó a una chica de cabellos rubios que le recordó mucho a su esposa cuando era una adolescente,la chica levantaba la mano con ansias

"A ver...Francine"-dijo Hermione señalándola y la chica sonrió orgullosa

"Lo primero que necesitamos hacer es pensar en algo que nos asusta,así el Boggart toma esa forma y luego con la várita debemos pronunciar el hechizo Riddikulo fuerte y entendible,se debilita con la risa"

"Muy bien Francine 5 puntos para Rawenclaw"-sonrió Hermione suspirando

"Muy buena su clase no Severus'"-dijeron suavemente detrás de él y este se volvió para mirar Dumbledore que le sonreía

"Así es"-dijo este asintiendo

"No tengo dudas de que Hermione es una escelente profesora,me recuerda tanto a Minerva..."

Snape alzó una ceja ante el comentario,Hermione era mucho mejor que Mcgonagall

"Pero Hermione tiene ese algo,que cautiva a los estudiantes,y a los profesores"-dijo mirándole y guiñándole el ojo antes de salir del lugar

Para cuando Snape se volvió la clase había terminado,Hermione se había quedado con 2 niños de primero uno de Gryffindor y una chica de Ravenclaw que reían mientras Hermione les decía algo

"Mamita!"-corrió desde la puerta Samantha"

"Muchas gracias por cuidarla Michael"-sonrió Hermione en cuanto el chico se despedía de ella

"Mi amor,no todos pueden estar detrás de tí"-suspiró Hermione colocándose en su tamaño cuando estas se quedaron solas-"Recuerda que esto no es un parque,aquí los chicos estudian corazón"

"Pero mami...yo quiero que vengas a jugar conmigo al lago"

"has ido al lago?"-preguntó Hermione preocupada

"Si..allí no es dónde está el pulpo gigante?"-preguntó su hija inocentemente

"Mi vida,prométeme que no vas a volver al lago a dónde está el calamar gigante,es muy peligroso"-dijo esta seriamente

"Pero mamita"

"Sam..."-hablaba Snape desde la puerta-"escucha a tu madre,hazle caso...es muy peligroso"

"Si papá"-dijo la pequeña

"Ahora.."-Hermione miró a Samantha-"Recuerda que los chicos están estudiando mi amor no están jugando"

"Sí mamita"-la pequeña asintió

"Vé con Harry mi vida,ve a casa con él más tarde nos veremos"

"Si!"-le dijo dándole un beso,y en cuanto pasó al lado de su padre este puso su mano en su cabeza antes de que saliera corriendo por el pasillo

Hermione suspiró y se levantó para darse la vuelta y comenzar a recoger sus cosas

"Hace cuanto tiempo que estás allí?"-preguntó Hermione sin volverse

"Unos minutos"-dijo este-

"Creo que es mejor que Samantha se quede con Ginny,a veces casi ni puedo encontrarla...supongo que sacó de tí ese espíritu aventurero"

"Bién pudo ser de tí"-agregó este con una mueca de gracia en sus labios-"Weasly, Potter y tú eran unos violadores de reglas en potencia"

"Pero teníamos una razón"-recalcó Hermione-"Aún no te creo que no hayas podido superar eso...que no hayas podido superarme"

Hermione se dió la vuelta y pasó por su lado,éste le miró

"De no ser así...no sería la flamante señora Snape"-rió Hermione y su sonrisa le hizo suspirar

"Tal vez no"-la miró cómo si la retara a algo-"Quizás seria la flamante señora Weasly,o la señora Potter"

"Ohh no"-dijo Hermione ladeándo la cabeza-"No de Harry,siempre ha estado colado por Ginny,no tendría valor para dañar ese matrimonio"

"Ahh hola Harry"-dijo Hermione acercándose

"Ya nos vamos,vinímos por Samantha cómo pediste"

"Vinímos?"-preguntó Hermione

"Si Ron y yo"

A ese comentario Snape dejó escapar un leve suspiro de frustración,Hermione no le hizo caso

"Ah bien,entonces nos veremos más tarde"

Harry asintió despidéndose de ella,Snape se volvió a ella

"No me parece apropiado que nuestra hija pase tanto tiempo con Weasly"-dijo mencionándo su nombre con un ligero toque de odio

"Lo dices con objetividad o te domina el sentimiento que le tienes en contra?"-dijo ella con un ironía

Snape no respondió y Hermione asintiendo comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo,él se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y luego se alejó por el camino contrario.

**Continuará:** bueno espero que este pedacito les guste,está separado en 2 capítulos por que es muy largo entonces es mejor así,saludos y beeesooos jajajaja


	15. Primavera II

Bien, Ana Paula y yo volvímos a retomar esta historia. Aunque ciertamente le cambiaremos algunas cosas (puede que hayan capítulos transformados); pero primordialmente cambiaremos el estilo de narración por uno mejor y veremos las fallas ortográficas.

Esperamos les guste este capítulo, y que perdonen la tardanza. En el se contempla algo muy común, que un hijo se enferme y como eso une a una familia, supongo que queremos hacer este fic lo más humano posible (puesto que Snape es humano, aunque no se muestre agraciado con los sentimientos y compromisos).

Agradecemos todos los rews que nos dejaron.

**MariSeverus y Ana Paula**

* * *

La sala de profesores estaba más animada que nunca, Mcgonagall sonreía ante lo que Hermione, con una taza de té en mano; comentaba en aquella aula.

- Y se durmió sobre su espalda; el gato chilló fuertemente y para cuando la vi; corría hacia mi muy asustada- Hermione sonrió dándole un sorbo pequeño al té.

- Pobre Sam- contestó Mcgonagall a su lado-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, levantó la vista y reparó que Snape no dejaba de mirarla. Pero creía, o al menos suponía; que ella no se fijaba en ello. La jóven se mordió el labio, claramente divertida de despertar aún en su marido, miradas de desesperación y deseo.

- Fue un accidente- continuó Hermione- Severus y yo, olvidamos advertirle que a la gata le gustaba dormir bajo los muñecos.

- ¿Pero no le hizo daño?- preguntó Sprout a su lado y Hermione negó.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el vivo recuerdo de aquel momento divertido; había jurado que su hija le tendría inquina a su gata, pero todo lo contrario; ambas se hicieron grandes amigas.

- Aunque Severus quería que me deshiciera de ella, o que al menos la enviara con mis padres. Creo que no le agradan los animales.

- ¿Que le agrada a Snape?- soltó Sprout, Hermione sonrió.

- Algunas cosas.

Snape no dejaba de mirarla, para cuando hizo contacto con los ojos acaramelados de su esposa; fingió beber chocolate caliente y observar un punto muerto sobre su cabeza; pero Hermione sabía que le veía a ella.

- Si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a mi hija.

Las profesoran asintieron aún sonriendo, Hermione abandonó la sala de maestros aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Subió unos pocos escalones y se encontró frente a su despacho en el tercer piso.

Su hija seguía durmiendo como la había dejado. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la suya, acariciándole los cabellos.

- No sé que sería de mi si tú no existieras- suspiró y se sentó- No sé que sería de mi si tampoco tuviera a tú padre.

La puerta sonó y Hermione se levantó para abrir, Dumbledore le recibía con una sonrisa.

- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada Hermione- miró dentro del despacho.

- No, mi hija está durmiendo ahora- dijo ésta invitándole a pasar, invitación que Dumbledore aceptó agraciado.

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, supuse que te gustaría saber que habrá un baile de primavera y me gustaría invitarte a tí y a Severus; bueno, si él desea asistir, será hoy por la noche.

- ¡Oh!, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, yo iré encantada. Aunque Severus no me advirtió nada en absoluto.

- Severus suele olvidar lo que le desagrada- sonrió Dumbledore- Supongo que a Sam le agradará; he invitado también a la señorita Potter, a Ronald Weasly, a la señorita Luvegood y a su esposo Neville Longbottom. En realidad, creo que he invitado a todo el curso entero.

- Perfecto, allí estaré; muchas gracias.

Dumbledore sonrió guiñándole un ojo antes de salir, Hermione dió un suspiro suave; recordándo el último baile al que asistió.

- ¿Que me pondré?- sonrió como si se tratase de una chica de quince años.

- Mamita- observó a su hija que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

- Buenos días mi amor, has dormido demasiado- se colocó a su altura y comenzó a alisarle el cabello con las manos, cosa imposible de lograr si eras hija de Hermione Granger.

La pequeña sonrió, Hermione se inclinó para besarle las mejillas.

- Mamita; ¿papá está enojado?

Hermione parpadeó claramente confundida ante la pregunta de su hija. ¿Por que iba a estar Snape enojado?, bueno a no ser que se refiriera a sus constantes discusiones.

- No, ¿Por qué mi amor?

- Ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, y no viene a verte mamita.

Buena observación, sin duda difícil de explicar para una niña de cinco años y medio.

- Bueno mi vida, tú papá y yo tenemos obligaciones que muchas veces nos separan; pero eso no significa que no estemos juntos y que no te amemos- sonrió Hermione.

- Quiero ver a papá- brincó la niña- ¡quiero ir a verlo!

- Pues, puedo dejarte allá y después ir por tí.

- No, ¡quiero ir contigo mamita!

- Sam, no lo intentes por que no va a funcionar.

- ¡Vamos mamita!- la pequeña tomó la mano de su madre y trató de arrastrarla fuera del despacho.

- Samy, detente- sonrió Hermione admirando el gran esfuerzo que hacía la niña

Samantha siguió intentándolo, sin querer; ambas chocaron con alguien.

- Lo siento yo no.

- ¡Papito!, ¡ibamos a verte!- sonrió Samantha soltando la mano de Hermione y corriendo a su lado.

Hermione se giró para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su esposo que no le levantaban la vista. Parecía sonreir por alguna razón en especial que Hermione no alcanzaba a decifrar; se preguntaba si era que tenía algo en el rostro que hacía que su esposo le encontráse algo gracioso.

- Supongo que Dumbledore te habló del baile- dijo en un suspiro y pronto Hermione creyó entender que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Si, y pienso ir; será una oportunidad perfecta para encontrarme con muchos de mis amigos.

- Eso pensé; supongo que entonces tendré la obligación de asistir. Una mujer no debe ir sin su esposo.

- Yo no te obligo a asistir; soy totalmente independiente. Y como últimamente no tengo marido- lanzó ella con una sonrisa, Snape se quedó perplejo.

- Creía que eras tú la que necesitaba espacio- se quejó con una sonrisa sarcástica- también creí que eras tú la que no querías verme.

- Yo creía que eras tú el que arriesgó la vida de nuestra hija- contestó Hermione entrecerrando la vista, Snape se silenció letamente y fue entonces cuando Hermione comprendió el golpe bajo que había dado.

- Lo lamento Severus, yo no.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Aunque lo dijera, Hermione sabía que si le importaba lo que acababa de decir y que eso, lo hería. Trató de romper el silencio dirigiéndose a su hija.

- Mi vida, esta noche habrá un baile. ¿Que te gustaría ponerte?

- ¿Un baile?, ¿Que es un baile?

- Es un evento, dónde hay mucha gente. Con bebidas, aperitivos, música y una gran pista para bailar. Tú y yo bailaremos juntas.

- ¡Yo quiero ir!- exclamó la pequeña sonriente- ¡Yo quiero bailar con papá!

Hermione sabía que hacer que Snape bailara, era como hacer que Quien ya tú sabes se declarara derrotado.

- Bueno veré que puedo hacer- levantó la vista y se concentró en su esposo que veía con detenimiento a su hija.

Samantha volvió al despacho, ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Hermione sonrió suavemente, ante la idea de que Snape tendría que bailar con su hija.

- Ya te lo ha pedido, tendrás que hacerlo.

- Al menos ella me lo ha pedido formalmente- sonrió con sarcasmo- nos veremos después, justo ahora tengo cosas que atender.

¿Que demonios?, ¿acaso estaba insinuando algo?; ¿estaba insinuando que esperaba verla correr hacia sus brazos y decirle que ya todo estaba bien?, ¿que le perdonaba?. Hermione lo sentía, pero ella no era tan fácil.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, Hermione se encontraba dentro de su despacho acomodándole el cabello a su hija. Ella lucía un vestido negro que le descubría los hombros y la espalda, estaba apenas maquillada y su cabello estaba perfectamente adornado en una cola de caballo y llevaba una bufanda del mismo color alrededor de sus hombros. Mientras que Samantha llevaba un vestido vinotinto con encajes blancos y Hermione colocaba un lazo en su cabello.

- Ya está- le dijo y le mostró en un espejo- ¿que te parece? ¿te gusta?

La pequeña asintió mirándola con ojos risueños, Hermione terminaba de dar los toques finales en su rostro y en su peinado.

- ¡Que bonita mamita!- exclamó la pequeña a su lado.

- Gracias mi vida, tú también has quedado muy hermosa. Vas a ser el centro de atracción de la fiesta.

Luego de estar listas, Hermione abandonó el despacho y comenzó a bajar las escaleras; ya a mitad de camino podía oir el bullicio que conformaba el baile.

- ¡Mione!- exclamaba Ginny a lo lejos, con sus hijos a su lado- ¡Pero que bella estás!

- Gracias Gin, tú también estás muy bien hoy- miró a cada uno de sus hijos y les besó las mejillas- ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Ha de estar con Ron y con Neville- la tomó de la mano- ¡ tienes que venir a ver a Luna, ni te imaginas lo cambiada que está!

Hermione le siguió hasta una de las mesas; allí sentada y distraida en una revista estaba su amiga de toda la vida. Al verla su corazón palpitó como nunca.

- Luna mira, aquí está Hermione.

Luna levantó la cabeza de la revista, y sonrió hacia la chica mirándola con detenimiento; también a Samantha.

- Hola Hermione, que alegría volver a verte. Veo que no has cambiado nada, y que tienes una hija preciosa.

- Vaya, creo que no puedo decir lo mismo. Ya casi no puedo reconocerte, no sabía que te habías casado con Neville.

- Pues sí, fue en la víspera de navidad; no pudimos resistirnos a esperar, además creo que el servicios de bodas está invadido por duendes mongoles.

Ambas chicas rieron, nunca estaba de más un comentario de Luna para animar la noche. Ginny se sentó al lado de Luna e hizo un gesto extraño que Hermione no entendió, sólo cuando vió a Snape que se le acercaba, lucía su normal color negro; sólo que ésta vez llevaba un saco y no las acostumbradas túnicas.

- Hermione- susurró- Estás hermosa,Samantha también.

- Te lo agradezco.

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape- habló Luna desde la mesa- es un placer verlo.

- Igualmente- le siguió Ginny a su lado

- Buenas tardes señorita Luvegood, Señora Potter

- Señora Longbottom por favor- corrigió Luna con una sonrisa.

Snape asintió con la cabeza claramente confundido. Hermione rió suavemente.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó, éste volvió a encogerse de hombros; los bailes claramente no eran su especialidad.

- Supongo que, hasta ahora sólo hay estudiantes. Me ha parecido ver a Draco a lo lejos.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- se acercaba Neville, aunque no podía dejar el aspecto nervioso al ver a Snape.

- Hola Neville, ¡que placer verte!

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape- tartamudeó el jóven y se sentó de golpe al lado de su esposa.

- Buenas tardes Longbottom- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Mione!- exclamaron Harry y Ron.

- Hola chicos.

El gran comedor, pronto comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes y profesores. tanto Hermione como Snape se dirigieron a la mesa principal a ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

- ¡Bienvenidos todos y todas al baile de primavera y al inicio oficial del año en hogwarths!- todos los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos, Dumbledore continuó- Éste baile, sirve para que los de nuevo ingreso y los más experimentados se familiaricen entre sí; y para que puedan tener un poco de diversión antes del inicio formal de la temporada de estudio. Esperamos se diviertan mucho, no cometan excesos- el público se vió claramente confundido- y ¡a festejar!

- ¿Excesos?- le preguntaba Hermione a Snape, éste no supo contestarle.

- ¡Mamita, mamita!; ¡Bailemos!

Hermione se vió arrastrada hacia la pista de baile por su hija, ya en ella observó más adelante a Ginny que bailaba con James su hijo mayor; aunque éste trataba por todos los medios de separarse de ella.

- ¡Esto es bochornoso mamá!

- Que vas a saber tú de bochorno- respondía dulcemente Ginny- sólo será una pieza, luego bailaré con tú padre.

- Bien Samy- habló Hermione- tomaré tus dos manos, y a la cuenta de tres tratarás de hacer lo que yo hago. ¿Está bien?

La pequeña asintió emocionada, en cuanto la canción cambió Hermione comenzó a moverse lentamente.

- Es sencillo, sólo estáte atenta a lo que mamá hace.

Snape se distrajo mirándolas bailar, ambas eran como dos gotas de agua; perfectamente idénticas, eran las dos personas que más amaba en su vida; y que no se imaginaba no tener.

Se preguntó cuanto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por hacer feliz a Hermione, justo ahora el mismísimo Voldemort podría plantársele frente a él y él seguramente no se molestaría en siquiera hacerle caso alguno; sólo estaba concentrado en Hermione y en su pequeña hija.

- ¿No crees que Hermione se ve hermosa hoy?- preguntó Dumbledore a su lado, sonriente- Tienes una hija sin duda maravillosa Severus.

- Si, Hermione sin duda es una mujer hermosa, y Samantha es igual que ella.

- Si, es tan vivaz e inteligente que ciertamente, me recuerda a ambos- Miró a Snape y continuó- Severus, me parece que entre Hermione y tú existen más diferencias que parecidos; ¿o me equivoco?

Y bien, allí estaba Dumbledore metiéndose en su vida; nada nuevo.

- No entiendo a que te refieres, sinceramente Hermione y yo estamos bien.

- Tengo la ligera impresión de que ambos están más distantes de lo que una familia debería estar. ¿Es que acaso se trata de Voldemort?

- Llevar una doble vida no es fácil; sobretodo cuando la segunda no debe de existir.

- A veces, tienes que ver lo primordial, tienes que ver lo que necesitas y desechar lo que no te hace falta.

- Según tú teoría debería dejar de ver al señor tenebroso, ¿cómo podría hacer algo así?

- Solamente te digo que a veces debes perder batallas para ganar otras Severus- Dumbledore sonrió y se giró hacia Mcgonagall dejándolo totalmente confundido.

-Oye Herms- se acercó Harry- ¿Puedo pedirte amablemente que bailemos?- tomó su mano y plantó un beso en ella.

- ¡Oh Harry!, sólo tienes que decirlo- sonrió Hermione sonrojada.

- Pequeña dama- Harry se dirrigió a Samantha- ¿me concede este baile también?

Hermione y Samantha bailaron una pieza más antes de irse a una mesa; la pequeña no paraba de comer galletas y Hermione no dejaba de pensar en lo que Ron le había dicho en la fuente; sobretodo al verlo separado de Lavander.

- Creo que deberían terminar la relación- se le acercó Ginny.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Hermione con duda, Ginny la miró con incredulidad.

- Estabas viendo a mi hermano, te decía que él y Lavander deberían separarse; su matrimonio no funciona.

- ¿Pero por qué?, ¿es que acaso ella ha sido? ¿él ha sido?

- ¿Infiel?, si eso es lo que quieres saber; pues no, ninguno ha sido infiel. Es sólo que, son tan diferentes, sé que Ron no es feliz.

- Chicas, venimos a unirnos- sonrió Ron, aunque Lavander no lo hizo.

- Hola Hermione- dijo seriamente- es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Igualmente Lavander. Es un verdadero placer.

- Creo que iré a ver a Harry y a Lily- se levantó Ginny dejándole completamente sola.

- Iré por ponche- sonrió Ron- no vayan a moverse.

En cuanto Ron levantó la mesa, Lavander apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza en sus manos.

- Oh rayos, deseo que éste baile termine pronto- se quejó.

- ¿Tanto te aburres?

- Siento que Ron no está concentrado, siento que algo opaca su concentración en mi.

- ¿Ah si?- Hermione enmarcó una ceja claramente confundida, ¿cómo osaba hablar de Ron cómo si fuera un objeto?

- Si y siento que ese algo ni se molesta en hacer algo al respecto, me lleva a pensar que le agrada hacerlo; que le agrada solapar a mi marido.

- ¿Qué?

- Si Hermione, la razón por la que Ronald Weasly está distraído, lamentablemente; es por tí. Y te agradecería profundamente que trataras de revertir la situación.

Hermione le miró atónita; no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Lavander Brown estuviera culpándole por el fracaso al que estaba sometido su matrimonio. Levantó la vista que había estado manteniendo en la mesa y dijo con crueldad.

- Si tú matrimonio falla no será por mi culpa; mide tus acciones.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió enfadada Lavander- deberías saber que ¡Ronald no deja de nombrarte a cada momento, no deja de decir lo fantástica que eres!

¿Ron?, ¿Ron enamorado de ella?, pensaba que esa etapa había muerto desde que ella había contraido matrimonio con Snape y había quedado encinta meses después.

- Pues yo ya tengo marido y tengo una hija, no necesito buscar a nadie más. Puedes dejárselo en claro a Ron- se levantó de la mesa aireada, acercándose a su hija que comía galletas al lado de Snape en la mesa de profesores. Sentía la presión de las lágrimas pero no iba a dejarlas salir, sólo iría y estaría con su familia; con las únicas personas a las que amaba.

- ¡Mamita!- la pequeña levantó una galleta ofreciéndosela- ¡papá dice que vamos a bailar!

- Eso tengo que verlo- Hermione fingió sonreir, igual, Snape lo notó y en cuanto su hija se distrajo la interrogó.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?. Te ví cruzar el comedor rápidamente.

- Estoy bien Severus, es sólo que; me preocupé, creí haber perdido a Samantha.

- No sé que es lo que te sucede- se quejó el hombre claramente preocupado; su esposa había empalidecido notablemente.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntaba Ron a su lado- ¿Sucedió algo?, le pregunté por tí a Lavander, pero eso pareció enojarle.

- Deja de preguntar por mí- suspiró Hermione levantándose y dejando la mesa, Snape no dejaba de mirarlos con una expresión insondable.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¿Que es lo que te dijo?

- Ron, necesito que me digas algo y que me seas sincero- Ron asintió con gravedad, Hermione inspiró y continuó- ¿estás acaso enamorado de mí?

Ron parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar, obviamente la pregunta lo había desencajado.

- ¿Enamorado de tí?, yo no, es decir.

- Lavander cree que yo tengo la culpa de la falla en tú matrimonio; necesito saber si eso es cierto, yo no; no me sentiría bien si estuviera dañando su matrimonio.

- Eso no es cierto- negó Ron con enfado- te aprecio Hermione, pero tú no tienes la culpa de ello, sólo yo la tengo.

- Pero Ron, yo estoy casada; tengo una hija.

- Lo sé, y por eso te pido que le ignores; que me ignores. Sé que tú eres feliz, y si tú deseas estar al lado de Snape; entonces para mí está bien.

- ¿Entonces, me amas?

- Si Hermione, yo siempre te querré; al menos.

Lágrimas salieron de su rostro. Se abrazó de Ron sintiéndo una profunda tristeza por lo que acaba de escuchar. No importaba que Lavander le mirara indignada o que Snape la miráse en ese mismo momento; sentía que había dejado un camino abierto entre ellos, y que había olvidado decir adiós. Unos instantes más tarde, abandonó el comedor.

Se quedó sin aire por un momento; muchas veces había juzgado mal a Ron, había creído que su relación jamás hubiera tenido futuro por que él amaba a Lavanader e incluso le había llamado "desgraciado mentiroso"; pero ahora se daba cuenta, se daba cuenta de que había escogido otro camino, tratándo de olvidarla.

- ¿Hermione?- era la voz de Snape, no podía indicar que había en ella; pero sonaba diferente. Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

- Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto- ¿Que diablos significó eso?

- Yo sólo, me sentí mal; Ron me estaba ayudando.

- Yo no soy un tonto Hermione, no tienes por qué mentirme. Lo he visto claramente.

¿Que pensaría él si le dijera que Ron seguía enamorado de ella?, ¿Que podría empeorar ahora que tenía una nueva razón?

- Sólo me siento débil, creo que iré a descanzar.

Comenzó a caminar pero Snape le sostuvo, Hermione inspiró fuertemente; sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

- ¿Por qué yendo de aquí para allá con Weasly?, no me parece un comportamiento adecuado; ¡no me parece bien que estés ofreciéndote tan fácilmente!.

No supo cuando, pero se volvió y abofeteó a Snape; ésta vez si lloraría; pero no por lo que Ron le había declarado, sino por lo que su esposo pensaba de ella.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de mi- lo miró directamente a los ojos- Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ¿comprendes?

Se dió la vuelta y miró a su hija; los miraba a ambos con confusión.

- ¿Mamita? ¿por qué estás triste?

- Vámonos Sam, iremos a jugar naipes mágicos.  


* * *

  
La tarde dió paso a la noche, los chicos se preguntaban aún que había sucedido entre Hermione y Ron. Lo único que sabían era que Lavander había tenido una fuerte discusión con él y había abandonado el baile. Al igual que Snape y que Hermione.

- ¿Seguro que está bien?- preguntó Dumbledore a Snape por segunda vez.

- Si, sólo se sentía cansada- dijo el hombre con voz lenta y baja.

- Lástima, se perdió de una buena fiesta.

- Buenas noches- sin más, Snape comenzó a recorrer su vía hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione había parado de llorar, pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste y culpable en cierta forma por Ron. Sabía que esos eran momentos pasados y que no se lamentaba en lo absoluto de las desiciones que había tomado; pero algo en su cabeza no la dejaba en paz con respecto al tema.

Luego estaba Snape, su comentario la había herido a tal grado que creyó jamás reponerse. No lo merecía, no merecía que comentarios como ese se dirigieran a su persona; y su hija no merecía presenciar escenas como esas.

¡Como quería golpearlo!, quería exigir una explicación; quería hacerle entender de una buena vez que ella lo amaba sólamente a él.

Dió un largo suspiro y bebió un poco de té; igual se hacía tarde, y quería irse a dormir.

- Mamita, no me siento muy bien- Samantha se acercó hasta ella, su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba.

- Ven aquí- sonrió Hermione- de seguro has comido muchas galletas.

Puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, ardía en fiebre y estaba muy fría en las manos.

- Cariño, necesitas abrigarte.

- Creo que vomitaré mamita.

- Ve al baño mi amor, ¿necesitas que vaya contigo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el baño; Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse. Le tomó cinco minutos dejar de vomitar.

- Estás hirviendo en fiebre- le susurró a la pequeña que no dejaba de temblar- iré por tú padre mi vida, quédate por favor en cama; si empeoras ya sabes que debes ir al baño.

La niña asintió nerviosa Hermione se levantó.

- No me tardo.

Apenas salió del despacho recorrió aprisa el castillo; estaba nerviosa y sólo se le ocurría una explicación para su enfermedad repentina.

-¡Severus!- entró en el despacho sin aliento y sosteniéndose el pecho.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Sucede algo?

- Es Sam, está enferma y temo que sea por mi culpa.

Snape entendía bien esas palabras, entendía claramente lo que su esposa trataba de decirle. La acompañó hasta su despacho, la pequeña apenas respiraba.

- ¿Que le sucedió?- preguntó el hombre, Hermione apenas encontró valor para contestar.

- Me dijo que se sentía mal, estaba hirviendo en fiebre y no paró de vomitar por cinco minutos.

- Descuida- miró el rostro nervioso de Hermione y trató de calmarla- puedo solucionarlo.

Salió del despacho y regresó minutos después con pociones en mano, Hermione seguía a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

- Si se tratáse de la enfermedad que yo sufrí, no sabría que hacer; es demaciado pequeña para padecer algo así.

- Ya hemos notado que luce débil en algunos momentos y que a veces duerme más de lo normal- le contestó Snape destapando el primer frasco- no me sorprendería si así fuera.

Se acercó a la pequeña y le dió a beber un líquido verdoso que apenas tocó los labios de la niña comenzó a desprender humo.

- Eso debería bajar su fiebre, en 3 horas debemos suministrarle éste- separó uno de color rojizo- pero, no podemos hacer que beba muchas cantidades; es demaciado pequeña. Así que deberemos esperar a que mejore naturalemente.

Hermione tapó su cara con sus manos, el sonido de la dificultad respiratoria de su hija la exasperaba. Snape sentado a su lado suspiró.

- No te preocupes Hermione, yo me quedaré a cuidarla; tienes que descanzar.

**Continuará: **mmm, nos ha quedado largo y creo que bueno (eso esperamos); igual cualquier comentario ya saben lo que deben hacer. Saludos, besos y se cuidan


	16. Sinceridad y lágrimas

Bien, ya lo decidimos. la reforma de éste fic se hará el 17 de febrero y esperamos que luego de ello podamos publicar como lo veníamos haciendo anteriormente. Sin más que decir, esperamos que les guste y agradecemos de corazón el que nos sigan aunque ésto no tenga pies ni cabeza y no sea una gran historia; muchas gracias.

Todo lo que se habla aquí es ficción, aunque mis padres son médicos; desconosco a ciencia cierta si algunas situaciones y terminologías son correctas. Discúlpenme por adelantado por la pobre exactitud, aunque es un fic.

**Las autoras.**

* * *

Hermione se mantuvo despierta hasta entrada la madrugada. Le había sido imposible dormir con el constante llanto que su hija había tenido atravesando un agudo dolor en las costillas. Sabía que muchas cosas eran transmitidas a través del vientre materno, pero esperaba que esa enfermedad no fuera una de ellas.

Para Snape fue lo mismo, sólo que él tenía que cuidar de ambas. Si bien era muchísimo más experimentado en la curación que su esposa, habían muchas cosas que todavía; escapaban de sus manos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un espacio de dos horas, sólo escuchando la dificultosa respiración de la niña. No se podía decir que rezaban para que mejorara, pero al menos mantenían el voto al silencio.

- Lo siento- susurró Hermione abatida, cuando la culpa ya amenazaba con enloquecerla- Debí haberme dado cuenta, debí detenerme cuando pude.

Snape negó con la cabeza sin hablar, dejando una mano sobre su hombro.

- No es tú culpa, sin duda existía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que ésto pasara.

- Pero debímos evitar esa probabilidad- se quejó Hermione abandonando el asiento en el que había permanecido por horas- debimos esperar.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se rió de si misma ante lo que decía. ¿Cómo atrasaba un parto? ¿Cómo hacía esperar a un bebé que necesitaba salir?

- Igual no hubiera podido perderla, ni aunque hubiese sido necesario.

- Se curará, te lo puedo asegurar. Si tú conseguiste hacerlo, ella también podrá.

Hermione miró a su hija con una expresión de desasosiego. Estaba segura que un adulto, si se lo proponía y con la atención adecuada lo lograba; ¿pero un niño?

- Necesitas descansar- observó él ante lo frágil que lucía ella- Yo me quedaré.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su hija antes de salir de la habitación. No iba a dormir, eso lo podía asegurar; pero al menos podría poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Sin duda esa sería otra noche larga que ambos vivirían juntos. Snape inspiró y lentamente se fue sentando al lado de la pequeña para revisarla por décima vez. La observó abrir los ojos con suavidad.

- No te muevas- le dijo colocando una mano en su espalda- sigue durmiendo.

Y así lo hizo, la fiebre no le bajaba y por un momento se encontró desconcertado ante la situación que se le presentaba. ¿Y si Hermione tenía razón? ¿y si hubieran decidido esperar, todo hubiese sido diferente?

No iba a saberlo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.  


* * *

Hermione había conseguido dormirse unas horas, intuyó que se trató de cansancio y por ende no notó cuando logró hacerlo. Sin miramientos se levantó a prisa mientras los débiles rayos del sol daban con las ventanas del despacho.

Para cuando entró en la habitación, las cosas seguían igual. Snape estaba sentado frente a la cama donde dormía su hija, mantenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los ojos cerrados como si pensara.

Se sorprendió al observar lo fácil que les era a ambos fingir sentimientos que no tenían para con ellos mismos sólo con el hecho de encontrarse en una dificultad. Si siempre iba a ser así ¿que clase de pareja serían? ¿el tipo que sólo se unía en momentos de extrema necesidad? ¿que ejemplo podían dar? ¿cómo podían criar a una hija si no podían si quiera soportarse a sí mismos?

Para cuando dejó de pensar, se sintió frustrada. Como si todo lo que había querido para sí, se estaba derrumbando gradualmente y era la única que lo estaba notando. Se atrevió a imaginarse una vida con Ron y por un momento se sintió culpable en un alto grado.

Continuó con pasos débiles hacia la habitación, no quería escuchar que la pequeña no había mejorado y que debía temer lo peor como varios años atrás; cuando debía hecharle todo a la suerte por así decirlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, su caminar sobresaltó a su esposo que levantó la cabeza y trató de ubicar el origen del sonido. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione al que creyó jamás ver en un estado como ese; un rostro que demostraba la faceta de una tristeza absoluta.

Iba a hablarle, pero se detuvo cuando ella hizo el amago de iniciar una conversación; aunque al final también ella se detuvo. Políticamente se levantó y salió de la habitación cediéndole el permiso de que hablara primero.

- Lo siento Severus, yo he sido una tonta- Hermione miró hacia todos los rincones antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Snape. Lamentaba tener que disculparse por algo que no había sido totalmente su culpa; pero alguno tenía que dar el primer paso- se suponía que debía ser una buena esposa, que debía apoyarte; pero no lo he hecho. Pero, me es muy difícil aceptarlo, me es muy difícil entender que lo que hacemos pueda más que lo que somos, que pueda más que nostros. Que nuestros miedos nos dominen, que nuestro mayor temor es notar que no tenemos nada en común y que nuestro nexo sea una hija.

Snape se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio, reflexionando lo que acaba de escuchar. También había llegado a pensar en ello alguna vez, había llegado a pensar que era más sano dejar las cosas como las había encontrado; por el bien de ambas.

- Jamás pedí labor extraordinaria de tú parte Hermione- dijo al final, seriamente- Siempre supe que arriesgaríamos más con esto de lo que ibamos a ganar. Y debo decir que me siento a gusto con lo que somos, pero no puedo mentir cuando digo que hubiera preferido evitar muchas cosas que ahora nos aquejan.

- Severus- sollozó la jóven, incapáz de seguir- ¡todo esto está mal! ¡no debí haberlo hecho!

Le dolía, le dolía escuchar que él se arrepentía de todo aquello. Le daba la razón al entender su pasado y todo lo que ello conllevaba, pero ya se encontraba unida a él hasta el último centímetro de piel; y no sabía si tendría el valor para separarse.

La abrazó, era una de esas veces donde la vería sufrir y él no podría hacer nada más que intentar recoger lo que quedáse.

- Te amo Severus, te necesito. Quiero que ésto se termine.

- Mi amor, todo va a estar bien; ambos vamos a estar bien.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando una pregunta que le atemorizaba cruzó su mente. Se quedó por unos instantes sin decir nada, sintiendo la respiración de él y su calor.

- ¿Cómo está Samantha?

- La condición no ha mejorado- habló y su voz se sintió como una suave caricia- pero la gravedad ha disminuído paulatinamente.

- ¿Que debemos hacer Severus? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

El primero no contestó, se mantuvo pensando por unos minutos. Minutos que les fueron eternos a Hermione.

- Seguir cuidándola para que no empeore, pero es una enfermedad difícil Hermione; con el mismo grado que la tuya. La fiebre bajó drásticamente y se transformó en algo casi similar a la Hipotermia; el cuerpo se debilitó y no pudo mantenerse estable y la respiración se hizo más aguda y dificultosa.

Hermione suspiró recordando en carne propia cada una de las etapas de aquella nefasta enfermedad. El mal funcionamiento del sistema imunológico, algo quizás muy Muggle; pero de humanos.

Escucharon un suave sonido dentro de la habitación. Hermione se movió lentamente hacia la puerta, como si temiera mirar dentro de la misma.

- Buenos días mi vida- sonrió mientras su hija trataba de estabilizarse.

Se arrodilló ante ella y acarició su cabeza, debía mantenerse; debía demostrarle que no había nada que temer.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- suspiró ella manteniendo una sonrisa que no era suya- No debes preocuparte, tú papá y yo te vamos a cuidar y pronto te vas a sentir mejor.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y continuó mirando a Hermione que se apartó de ella y con lentitud abandonó la habitación.

- Es mucho más valiente que yo, es increíble.

- Ella confía en tí Hermione, debo decir que te necesita.

- No sé si pueda, no puedo dejar de mirarla y sentirme culpable. Sentirme culpable de muchas cosas.

**Continuará:** Bueno es un capítulo sin duda algo cursi y de reflexión por parte de ambos. Me ví tentada a mostrar un lado humano que no se vé en ambos y quizás haya terminado rayando en el OoC (out of character), igual espero que les guste y me dejen sus críticas, dudas o lo que les provoque. Besos


	17. Te necesito, te despido I

Bueno acá Ana Paula les deja la continuación, cerrando así el ciclo de doble post al escribir cada una un capítulo. Esperamos sea de su agrado, besos.

**Las autoras.**

* * *

Se mantuvo en silencio, sólo llorando, sólo tratando de entender que había sucedido a lo largo de siete meses. Casi podía culpar a _Hogwarths _de su mala suerte y de que su matrimonio se partiera en millones de pedazos irreparables; pero sabía que lo que le había dicho a Lavander Brown era cierto, no podía culpar a otros de sus acciones. La culpa de muchas cosas era suya, y en ese momento ya había dejado de llorar y su rostro estaba limpio de nuevo.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Snape fuera de la habitación, había pasado las dos últimas horas preguntándose si algo más podía ir peor. Desde que su hija se había enfermado, Hermione había optado por decir lo que sentía y necesitaba, y él no estaba seguro de que su comunicación hubiese mejorado después de aquello.

- Creo que debo comunicarte que iré a Hosgmade, quizás allí encuentre lo que me hace falta para curar a Samantha. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore, quedamos en encontrar un profesor sustituto para que imparta tus clases.

- No lo necesito.

Hermione había abierto la puerta de nuevo, no mentía al decir que quería estar con su hija; pero si no hacía algo como dar clases iba a enloquecer.

- Samantha.

- La dejaré con Promfey, luego me quedaré con ella.

Hermione observó la mirada de incredulidad de su esposo, su tristeza sólo se incrementaba más y más.

- Entonces, creo que partiré cuanto antes.

No le respondió, tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Snape soltó un largo suspiro y para cuando volvió a hablar su voz se hizo ténue y seria.

- Lo siento Hermione, no mereces que alguien como yo sea tú mártir.

- Ambos somos el mártir del otro.

* * *

- ¿Le dijiste que la amabas?

Anonadada Ginny observaba ir y venir a su hermano dentro de su antigua habitación en la madriguera. Desde ese momento, las cosas entre él y Lavander habían empeorado.

- ¡Sí! cometí la torpeza más grande de mi vida, ¡no sé por que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada por una endemoniada vez!

Ginny negó con la cabeza afligida, ya sabía desde hacía un tiempo que su hermano no había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione; y había visto lo devastado que se sintió cuando supo que Hermione estaba embarazada del profesor de pociones.

- Hermione debe estarse sintiendo terrible, creo que entre ella y Snape las cosas no marchan bien.

- Odiaría que ella sufriera por mí culpa, fue un instante de debilidad; jamás quise.

- Pues, lo hecho hecho está. Ahora deberás actuar como si nada y volver a tú vida Ronald, dejar la vida de Hermione como la encontraste.  


* * *

Se quedó sola de nuevo dentro de su despacho, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de su hija y minutos antes de las clases tan sólo se ocupó de lucir presentable, más no de estarlo.

- ¿Mamita? ¿a dónde vamos?

Con mucho cuidado y paciencia Hermione tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos. No quería separarse de ella y sabía que no estaría concentrada mientras impartía la clase, pero tampoco podría soportar estar sentada y quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.

- Vamos a ir con Promfey cariño, ella va a cuidarte mientras mamá va a su clase.

- No quiero quedarme sola mamita, tengo miedo.

- No tienes por que temer corazón, sólo será por unos instantes; lo prometo.

Abandonó la habitación, el aire en las afueras del castillo estaba cálido y el clima se sentía agradable. Pasó entre muchos estudiantes y profesores, casi sin prestar atención al mundo que le rodeaba.

- Hermione- escuchó un poco más adelante y levantó la vista. Mcgonagall se acercaba a ella con rápidez.

- Dumbledore me ha contado, es sin duda una noticia terrible.

- Sí, debo decir que estámos muy preocupados ante todo esto.

- ¿Dónde está Severus? , tenía entendido por Dumbledore que las clases de pociones por este día estaban suspendidas y que debía comunicarlo.

- Se ha ido, a Hosgmade.

- Entiendo, entonces te veré más tarde para saber de tú hija- miró a Samantha y sonrió por unos instantes antes de alejarse.  


* * *

- Yo creo que ella debería saberlo Severus, cuanto antes.

- No podría, ya ha sufrido demasiado; ella no va a necesitarme luego.

- Estoy seguro de que se sentirá destrozada si algo llega sucederte. Podríamos arreglarlo, confundir a Voldemort.

- No, el Señor Tenebroso quiere que regresemos. Será una suerte si puedo tener su confianza luego de haber fracasado en lo que se suponía debí hacer, ésta vez no dejará de vigilarme y eso sería un riesgo para ambas.

- Ya antes lo hemos intentado, hemos puesto en resguardo la vida de Hermione y de tú hija Severus; sólo no deseo que Hermione se vea afectada. Por que ella te ama, y pienso que tú también la amas.

- Sí, yo la amo; pero no soportaría exponerla al peligro, ella no tiene por que sufrir lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Y que vas a decirle?

- Lo que debí haberle dicho antes.

* * *

Era evidente, era evidente que todo se había terminado tan pronto como había empezado. No podía asegurar cuando, pero no podía negar que sentirse y saberse sola la devastaba.

Preparó su mejor sonrisa, nadie tenía por que saber lo que le sucedía ni mucho menos entenderlo. Creyó haberle explicado mal la ubicación de los _Kappas _a un estudiante de Ravenclaw, pero desde el día anterior lo único que hacía era dudar de sí.

No podía pedirle que se quedara, no podía atarlo a ella ya que era una persona adulta capáz de escoger lo que necesitaba y quería hacer.

**Continuará:** Bueno, debido a deberes ésto due lo único que se pudo subir. Otra vez irá fraccionado, mil disculpas


	18. Te necesito, te despido II

Hola, aquí les dejo el otro trozo que le faltó al capítulo anterior. Ya comenzamos a trabajar los cambios de este fic, estén atentos a un (quizás) nuevo capítulo uno. Muchos besos y esperamos que les guste. 

**Las autoras.**

* * *

Regresó por su hija entrada la tarde. Luego de la doble tanda de Defensa, intuyó que lo que necesitaba era un buen baño con agua caliente y descanar un poco.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Sam, Poppy?

- Ha estado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Hace pocos minutos la fiebre le bajó y no ha querido comer.

Hermione dió un hondo suspiro y con mucho cuidado tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Poppy miró a Hermione con pesar y por un momento sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Oh querida! es una lástima que esté tan enferma, si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer.

- Creo que has hecho suficiente Poppy, de verdad te lo agradezco.

La mujer asintió resignada sin poder hacer nada más, le hizo la oferta de cuidar a Samantha para cuando Hermione estuviese ocupada y ésta agradeció su oferta. Ahora debía volver a su despacho y enfrentarse de nuevo con los demonios.

Como lo predijo Snape había regresado ya que habían numerosas anotaciones en papeles sobre su escritorio y frascos a un lado. Más adelante lo encontró sentado en su cama con aire pensativo. Parecía llevar largo rato esperando por ella.

- ¿Severus?

Levantó la vista y no contestó a su pregunta. De hecho tardó unos instantes en hablarle.

- Lo siento, creí que estabas dentro de tú despacho. ¿Cómo está Sam?

- Igual, no ha tenido apetito y ha estado durmiendo la mayor parte de la mañana y parece que la tarde también.

Asintió en silencio y se quedó observándola por unos largos minutos. Hermione miró con dirección a la mesa y tuvo el impulso de preguntar qué hacía, pero él se le adelantó.

- Son para Samantha, creo tener algo que puede ayudarle a sobreponerse a la enfermedad. Igual, no estoy seguro de que funcione en su totalidad.

Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, como Hermione estaba cerca de el con su mano sobre el mismo, se detuvo y levantó la mirada. El ambiente tenso le informó a la mujer, que él trataba de evitarle algo.

Se mantuvieron una vez más en silencio, ella pensativa; él calculador. Un delicado aroma a flores pasaba a través de la ventana abierta, y Hermione sentía que había vivido un momento similar.

_El día en el que ellos tuvieron su primer encuentro con la muerte, ¿una visión futurista? no; una visión del pasado capaz de repetirse._

_Estaba dormida, su hija tenía apenas unas cuatro semanas de nacida. Ella estaba a su lado, y pocas veces se preocupaba por sí misma._

_Corrió las cortinas, no quería que el sol diera directamente con la cuna y la despertáse, tomó una pequeña manta y la cubrió con ella, esperando que así la fría brisa mañanera no afectara tampoco su sueño._

_En ese tiempo, pensó que Samantha sería idéntica a Severus. Pese a su corto tiempo de nacida, su cabecita estaba casi repleta de cabello color negro y sus ojos eran en aquel momento; tan oscuros como los de él. Pero, como madre; sabía que era demasiado pronto para hacer conjeturas._

_Su padre no había regresado, de casualidad ambos; se veían las caras. Dumbledore le había informado que era una situación muy importante, y por lo tanto él tenía que ausentarse por varios días. Pero, otra vez; los días se habían convertido en meses._

_No iba a sufrir demasiado por eso, sí sufría pensando en él y en su seguridad; pero sabía que iba a terminar muerta si seguía en ese plan. Miró de nuevo hacia la cuna y notó que su hija ya se encontraba despierta y clamaba por su atención._

_- Buenos días Samantha- le sonrió Hermione, la bebé bostezó ampliamente- lo sé, ambas necesitamos dormir._

_- ¿Ya están despiertas? ¿a éstas horas?- sonreía Ginny entrando dentro de la habitación, su apareciencia era bastante diferente a la actual. Tal vez- Si ni James ni Harry están despiertos._

_- James tiene apenas cinco años, no creo que quiera despertarse justo ahora._

_- Pues Sam tiene cuatro semanas de nacida._

_Era cierto, seguro eso lo había heredado de su padre. Hermione se encogió de hombros y con la pequeña bebé en manos salió de la habitación._

_- Deberías de dormir un poco Hermione, estás excesivamente pálida y luces agotada._

_- Lo estoy, apenas me estoy recuperando de mi enfermedad- se acercó una taza y colocó en ella distraídamente una bolsita de té- Pero no puedo darme ese lujo, Severus aún no ha regresado; y por ahora soy yo, la única responsable de Sam._

_- Permíteme discernir- se quejó Ginny hechándole agua caliente a la taza de Hermione- Samantha nos tiene a nosotros, a Harry y a mí._

_Hermione sonrió y su amiga afirmó con seguridad. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá, aún con la bebé en sus brazos y dió un suave sorbo a la taza, Ginny le siguió minutos después._

_- ¿Sabes que está haciendo Snape ahora mismo?_

_- Oh no, esa es información clasificada; aún para mí._

_Ginny iba a responderle, pero escuchó unas suaves pisadas en las escaleras y se levantó para recibir al miembro de su familia, fuese cual fuese._

_- Buenos días Gin- le susurró Harry con un cálido beso- ¿Hermione y Sam?_

_- Sí, aquí estamos- le dijo Hermione desde el salón- lo siento, creo que es un hábito el madrugar._

_Harry sonrió acercándose un poco de té que le servía su esposa. Luego de unos cuantos tragos, se volvió para mirar a Ginny; quizás las mujeres deseaban hacer algo más tarde._

_- ¿Van a salir?_

_- ¿Salir? bueno, no lo sé Harry- miró en dirección a Hermione- ¿tenemos que ir a alguna parte?_

_- Oh sí- recordó Hermione- tengo que ir al registro mágico, a certificar que Samantha es mi hija, y es hija de Severus._

_- ¿Pero, eso no podría exponerlo a?_

_Hermione lo meditó muy bien. ¿Voldemort leía esas cosas? Se quedó en silencio por un rato. Tenía que presentar a la pequeña como su hija, tenían que saberlo para que depués pudiera recibir su varita, ser educada en Hogwarths y poder convivir en ambos mundos._

_- ¿Que tal un registro muggle? No creo que a ellos les importe mucho quien es el padre. _

_Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que esconderse todo el tiempo, odiaba tener que mentir sobre todo. Asintió ausente, sin siquiera pensar si a Snape le parecía también una buena idea. _

_- ¿Por qué no le escribes? Quizás eso te ayude a dilucidar tus dudas Hermione- le sugirió Ginny y Harry hizo un gesto desagradable con el rostro. _

_- Si fuera por él, vería a Samantha cuando tuviera treinta años. Si es que está vivo para contarlo. _

_Ginny se cruzó de brazos y negando con la cabeza le trajo a su amiga un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Hermione la tomó con las manos temblorosas, no sabía si era apropiado hacer todo aquello. _

_- Amiga, si no haces algo, Samantha seguirá siendo sólo una bebé. No tendrá nombre propio. _

_Se decidió por escribir, y en cuanto hubo terminado miró a Ginny con indesición. ¿Cómo iba a enviar la carta? _

_- No sé donde está. _

_- Pero la lechuza sí, ellas saben encontrar a las personas. _

_Ginny le ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza color crema, la lechuza le dió un suave pellizco amistoso y comenzó a batir sus alas para emprender el vuelo. La observaron irse en silencio, luego de ello Ginny suspiró hondamente cerrando la ventana. _

_- Espero que al menos te responda- susurró, para que Harry no la oyése. _

_Pero no fue necesario, él mismo llegó hasta ella en persona. Se preguntó que fue lo que le hizo volver; ya que él no descuidaba una misión, siquiera por ella. _

_- ¿Severus?- preguntó, casi nerviosa. _

_El hombre no le respondió, apenas y la miraba. Hermione se quedó en silencio esperando quizás una mala noticia._- Hermione- suspiró- ¿Qué necesitabas?

_- Yo quisiera. Debemos hacer reconocer a Samantha como tú hija y mia. ¿Cómo podrá estudiar en Hogwarths y ser parte del mundo?_

_Se tumbó sobre el sofá de aquella casa. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y meditó la situación. Hermione tenía razón, Samantha necesitaba tener un nombre propio; tener una vida. Se levantó y le mantuvo la vista a Hermione por unos segundos._

_- No puedo. Si el señor tenebroso lo supiera, él podría intentar hacerles daño y; no podría perdonármelo._

_Observó a la pequeña bebé en manos de su madre. Hermione, desde el parto; había adelgazado mucho. Su enfermedad, había estado consumiéndola con rápidez. Apenas acababa de salir, pero lucía muy débil._

_Se sentía terrible, deseaba hacer algo por ella; estar con ella. Bajó la vista hacia la bebé que, comenzaba a despertarse y a jugar con el cabello de Hermione entre sus dedos. Desde que la conocía; a ella le encantaba hacer eso._

_- No me hales tan fuerte cariño- le susurró su madre, sonriente. Snape emitió un suspiro y posó su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija. Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, sin tocarla; sin mirarla a los ojos._

_- Está bien Hermione- suspiró, luego de unos segundos- Ella tendrá su nombre, su vida. Sin importar que pase luego._

_- ¿Y si?_

_- Bueno, siempre deberemos vivir con ese temor. Igual, que si ella llegase a sufrir tu enfermedad._

_Hermione asintió, aún nerviosa. Delicadamente, la besó; deseaba en demasía hacerlo. Si bien, su vida no podía detenerse; debía al menos mirar hacia atrás y observar lo que debía proteger; lo importante._

_Pero la situación no mejoró. Certificar a su hija, fue lo menos. Snape se vio afectado por una terrible herida, Hermione no sabía si éste iba a sobrevivir. Le pareció, por un momento; que los mortífagos rodeaban su casa. Una lucha interminable._

- Hermione- musitó, ligeramente turbado- Yo necesito.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó su hija, en brazos de su madre. Hermione debió bajarla debido a su insistencia. Ella se detuvo hasta donde él estaba. Le observó con una sonrisa. Estaba alegre de verle.

Snape también sonrió, colocándose a su altura para que; su hija pudiera abrazarle. Su pequeña "Hermione" como a él le gustaba llamarle; le abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sonriendo como na tonta. No había vuelto a ver un momento así, desde hace mucho.

- ¡Vamos a jugar papá! ¡Vamos a estar tú yo juntos!- brincó ella, no podía con la emoción.

- No puedes brincar Samantha, necesitas descansar.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo, halándole de uno de sus brazos.

Ese día no iba a negarse. Quizás, sería el último que viviera con ella. Y con Hermione, por supuesto.

TBC.

Está completo, el que le sigue será pronto. Besos


	19. Cura

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. No he visto a Ana Paula en un buen tiempo; así que sigo yo. Ya le dejé mensajes y; sólo esperaré una respuesta. Besos

MariSv

La mayor parte de la noche, mientras jugaban; Snape le hacía tomar a su hija las pócimas. Hermione sonreía, mientras su hija le mostraba los dibujos que habían estado haciendo. Emitió un suspiro, cuando su hija había dibujado a toda la familia en una hoja. Niña al fin, quería que todo terminase bien. ¿Pero qué sabía ella?

Dibujaba animales, que parecían dinosaurios; el pequeño buho que tenía por mascota; Croshanks. Sí, su hija era toda una artista declarada. Para cuando fueron las nueve en punto, ya estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra. Gentilmente, como todo padre; Severus Snape la tendió sobre la cama y la cobijó; sin separarse de ella. Fue así, hasta que supo que estaba dormida por completo. Luego, sopló la vela y salió de la habitación.

Para cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Hermione quien; sonreía. ¿Por qué? Iba a darle la peor noticia, y aún así ella sonreía con regocijo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, en un simple deseo. Su esposa, ¿Cuantas noches podrían quedarle junto a ella? Suspiró, cuando ella había tomado uno de sus cabellos entre sus manos. Ella quería decirle algo.

- Severus te amo.

Sin decirse más, se fueron a la habitación correspondiente. Sí, Hermione había habilitado otro despacho ya que; ahora tenía una hija. Snape fue el primero en acostarse, Hermione sólo se sentó en la cama y allí se quedó. Para cuando Snape focalizó nuevamente, ella seguía allí sentada. Se levantó y la observó.

- Tengo miedo Severus. ¿Y si Samantha no se cura? ¿Y si me dejas?

- Se curará, estoy seguro.

- ¿Y de lo otro? ¿Estás seguro Severus?

No le respondió, no se atrevió. Sutílmente tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y, la observó por un corto instante. Por más que se lo pidiera a sí mismo; simplemente no podía. La amaba, y no sabía como dejarla ir.

La atrajo contra sí, y por la fuerza Hermione resbaló sobre la cama. La quería, la quería allí y ahora. Hermione observó su rostro por unos instantes, aereado; en busca de aire. Bien, ya sabía como terminaría todo eso.

- No te dejaría Hermione- afirmó, pero a sabiendas de que mentía. Siempre lo hacía y nadie solía descubrirlo. Pero Hermione, ella tenía ese algo que lo dejaba en "blanco" frente a ella; ya lo conocía enteramente.

La besó, su cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo. Sostuvo sus caderas para evitar que se desablanceara y simplemente; la acarició enteramente. Para cuando Hermione soltaba un gemido, escucharon otra cosa; un llanto. Hermione alzó la cabeza, y Snape la dejó libre. Su hija lloraba frenéticamente.

Snape fue quien se dirigió hasta su habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama, y no dejaba de llorar. Se detuvo frente a ella, y la iluminó con la varita. Bien, lo que observó; no lo necesitaba.

Sangraba, por uno de sus costados. No era mucho, pero estaba sangrando. Su enfermedad inmunológica, ¿Habría trascendido en otra cosa? o era un efecto adverso de las pociones. Fuera lo que fuera, se arrodilló frente a ella, y le levantó la pequeña pijama. Parecía ser una pequeña herida. Ahora, entendía por donde se había enfermado su hija. Su sistema inmunológico no servía muy bien, y cualquier herida era un criadero de gérmenes y otras cosas.

- Tranquila- le susurró- el dolor pasará.

La tomó entre sus brazos, y la llevó hasta la habitación principal. Allí, curó su herida y luego con la ayuda de Hermione; la recostaron sobre su cama. Para cuando Hermione se giró a observar; ya su hija estaba durmiendo otra vez.

- ¿Qué le habrá arañado?-musitó Hermione- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

- Habría estado jugando con tu gato. Debes vigilarla más Hermione, su enfermedad es de sumo cuidado.

Suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas; había tenido tanto miedo. El hombre le mantuvo la vista por un instante, rindiéndose; a sabiendas de que no podía hacer lo que pretendía. Dejarla, sólo en una realidad virtual.

- Vamos a dormir Hermione, necesitas descansar.

- ¿Te quedarás?- musitó, una pregunta; casi un "ruego"

- Sí.

Y no se oyó más en toda la noche, más que el suave suspiro del aliento de Hermione mientras; se apagaban las velas. Una suave sonrisa, había aparecido sobre el rostro de su esposo. Una forma de apaciguarla y; ¡Qué fácil lo conseguía!

Para cuando amaneció, la historia fue distinta. Estaba dormida, abrazada de él quien; también estaba profundamente dormido. Hacía mucho tiempo, que no compartían una misma cosa, en un mismo lugar. No más que, discusiones.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, su hija le miraba. Parecía que estaba mejor, y Hermione deslizó una de sus manos para acariciarle la cabeza. Su hija hizo un ademán de querer hablar; pero ella hizo un gesto de silencio con una sonrisa. No quería despertarlo.

No pudo evitarlo, su hija era demasiado "juguetona" para evitarlo. ¡Ya había levantado a su padre, para que hicieran algo juntos! Bueno sí, Samantha era muy despierta. Y así la amaba.

- ¡Vamos a pasear! ¡Quiero ir a pasear!

- Hazle caso a tu padre Samantha. Ha dicho que debemos quedarnos.

- ¡Pero quiero ir a pasear! ¡Esto es muy grande!

- No creo que haya inconvenientes en un pequeño "paseo" supervisado- respondió Snape, con una sonrisa.

En cuanto su hija se alejó, Hermione se giró para observarle con una mueca de ligero disgusto. El hombre se encongió de hombros, y se retiró las sábanas.

- ¿Por qué me molesto en decir las cosas, si tú ya tienes otras?

- Puedes consentirla un poco Hermione.

Hermione no contestó, y se dispuso a levantarse. Antes de lograrlo, Snape la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y la obligó a volverse; lentamente. Luego de que estuvo seguro de poder mirar sus, acaramelados ojos; habló.

- Lo siento Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que quería hacer, por lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siento ser un peligro para ti y para Samantha.

- Eso es inevitable Severus Snape. Inevitable.

TBC.

Bueno, tengo que estudiar; espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

* * *


	20. Familia

¡Ah! Tengo que terminar este fan fic, o por lo menos actualizarlo. Espero que este capítulo les guste; saludos y besos.

M'S

* * *

Para cuando Hermione, tuvo idea del tiempo y del espacio; estaba sentada junto a Snape. Estaba acostado en la cama, inconciente y con el pecho semidescubierto. Había en su estómago, una herida profunda; y ella sólo esperaba por su despertar. Había estado llorando un poco, y sólo atinaba a besar delicadamente su cabeza. Tomó una de sus manos, y siplemente apoyó su cabeza sobre la otra. Se dormiría en una mala postura, pero al menos; dormiría a su lado.

Los rayos del sol, golpeaban fuertemente contra su rostro; y el dolor en su cuello se hizo evidente. Comenzaba a levantarse, cuando sintió sobre ella una mano. Una mano que se movía y le acariciaba la cabeza con mucha parsimonia. Se levantó de golpe y observó a su esposo, quien le sonreía apartándole los cabellos; para mirarla mejor.

Hermione hizo un movimiento raudo, y apenas le permitió respirar; besándolo. Lo besó, hasta que tomó en cuenta; que estaba vivo. Ella suspiró, cuando su mano, estaba entrelazada con la suya. Siguió sonriendo, aunque ella sólo quisiese llorar.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó- ¿Cómo está Samantha?

- Dormida. Apenas regresamos del paseo, se quedó dormida. Le dije que estabas exhausto y dormías. Cerré la puerta de la habitación. Yo, estoy bien.

Hermione continuó allí, temblando. Estaba feliz de verlo a salvo, ya que había pasado toda la noche curándolo. Snape, suavemente acarició una de sus mejillas; mientras que su otra mano delineaba su espalda.

- Ansiaba verte en las mañanas, como antes. Somnolienta, mirándome.

Se sonrojó, al escuchar aquella confesión. Estaba consciente de que su cuerpo, estaba muy cercano al suyo; y de que podía afectar su herida. No estaba recuperado totalmente. Se había ido, para cuando ella paseaba con su hija; y había vuelto con esa herida. Ella le había asistido, pero temía que muriera ya que; no supo de él sino hasta ese instante.

- Tuve tanto miedo- aceptó ella, mientras delicadamente acariciaban su mejilla- No sé lo que haría si.

No continuó, el hombre la besaba. Sostuvo a Hermione por las caderas, y la obligó a estar sobre la cama. Deshizo algunos botones de su blusa, y simplemente besó la piel expuesta. Hermione ladeó su cabeza, permitiéndole así; seguir por su cuello.

- Severus- habló, en un jadeo- No creo que, te convenga esta clase de "emoción"

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos sin?- musitó, con sus labios alrededor de su cuello.

- Tienes que descansar.

La liberó, mientras ella; se inclinaba para besarle por última vez. Comenzó a cerrarle los botones de su blusa, justo a tiempo; por que su hija entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Papá!- exclamaba la pequeña niña- ¡Estás despierto!

- Papá necesita descansar- resolvió Hermione; tomando a su hija entre sus brazos- ¿Quieres abrazarlo?

Hermione dejó, que su hija abrazara a Snape antes de dejarla ir. La niña arrastraba su oso de peluche negro, y parecía feliz. Hermione, se mantuvo contemplando la vía que había tomado; antes de girarse para mirar a Snape.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hirió de esa forma?

- Fue, un momento de desestrés del señor tenebroso- admitió- pero no debes preocuparte, estaré bien- sonrió, y miró hacia la puerta- Samantha, sé que sigues allí.

La niña sonrió un tanto nerviosa, tras la puerta; y caminó hacia sus padres. Hermione también sonrió, mientras la colocaba sobre la cama. La joven, acarició su cabeza; con mucha suavidad. Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, y los pocos minutos con los que contaba; eran vitales. Hermione estiró las sábanas, para que su hija pudiese acostarse al lado del hombre. No le vería la herida, ya ella la había cubierto con mucho cuidado.

La pequeña pareció no caber en sí misma, para cuando su padre le acariciaba el cabello; con parsimonia. Hermione se levantó, y decidió prepararse para ese día. Ambos necesitaban descanso, tanto su hija como su esposo. Ya ella, tendría un momento de paz.

Se mantuvo en la cocina, meditando mientras preparaba el desayuno. Por alguna razón, odiaba sentirse débil frente a su esposo; pero parecía depender de él. Y amarlo.

Suspiró, apartándose de lo que "hacía" para volver a la habitación. Snape estaba dormido nuevamente, y su hija parecía querer dormirse también. Sólo los había visto dormir juntos una sola vez, y ella había estado involucrada. Cuando estuvo, "a punto" de morir.

Sólo cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Pronto se durmió, pero al menos; pudo descansar. Tuvo un sueño placentero, y creía que todo estaba tomando el lugar que debía. Para cuando abrió los ojos, su esposo estaba frente a ella.

- Severus, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Bueno, supongo que mi "esposa" merece; dormir junto a su hija.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del sofá y se mantuvo observando a Snape. Había algo que él no le estaba diciendo; y quería saberlo. Algo que tenía que ver, con su "trabajo".

- Severus. ¿Qué ocultas?

- ¿Ocultar?

- ¿Amenazabas con irte? ¿Por eso me pedías disculpas?

Suspiró, ya consciente de que ella se enteraría a la larga. Le mantuvo la vista, y afirmó con lentitud. Hermione iba a discutirle, pero él se le adelantó.

- Iba, pero prefiero que el señor tenebroso prescinda de mí. No podría hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que, Hermione se encontró durmiendo a su lado. Snape solamente las observaba, tanto a su hija como a su esposa. Si antes supo mentir, ahora también podría. No se imaginaba, que el señor tenebroso les hiciera daño. Cerró los ojos lentamente, esperando quedarse allí por un largo tiempo.

- Severus- susurró Hermione.

- ¿Mmm?- contestó el hombre, bajando la cabeza hacia la mujer que tenía apoyada en su pecho.

- Mañana cumpleaños Samantha.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, muchos saludos y besos. Perdonen la cursilería si la hay.


	21. Cumpleaños I

¡Inspiración presente! Bastante bueno, al igual que ¡Ana Paula haya regresado! Así que; este fan fic continuará.

Capítulo realizado por ella. Reformaremos el fic en su totalidad, así que; estaremos trabajando. Besos

M'S

* * *

Hermione se había quedado, profundamente dormida. Y así hubiera continuado, de no haber presentido una suave brisa a su alrededor. Despertó lentamente, y observó a su alrededor. Snape, cubría con las sábanas a su hija y se giraba para mirarla a ella. Se mantuvieron con la vista fija el uno sobre el otro; por un largo instante. Él iba a decirle algo, pero Hermione hizo un gesto para que no hablase.

- Es el cumpleaños de Samantha- susurró Hermione- Al menos, dejémosla dormir un poco.

- No tenía intenciones de despertarla- musitó Snape con uno de sus dedos; entre los cabellos de Hermione- Es muy temprano aún, y no hemos planificado qué le regalaremos.

- Bueno, con que su "padre" esté aquí; es suficiente para ella.

No iba a refutar ese argumento, sabía ya que siempre estaba ausente. Suspiró, girándose en la cama para alcanzar un libro en la cómoda; pasándole por encima a Hermione. Mientras lo hacía, ella pudo entrever la herida nuevamente. Había hecho, lo mejor que pudo para curarla; debía limpiársela. Snape hizo un gesto con el rostro, como preguntándole si quería vérsela. Ella asintió en silencio.

Comenzó a retirarle el vendaje. Estaba comenzando a cicatrizar, pero aún borboteaba sangre y dolía; al ver su expresión mientras le tocaba. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, con su varita atrajo todo lo que necesitaba; y volvió a curarla. La cubrió con un vendaje limpio y suspiró; alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Como deseaba que todo eso se terminase. Muy pronto, ya no reconocería el cuerpo de su esposo; mucho menos de lo que lo hacía ahora. Acariciaron una de sus mejillas. Deseó llorar, pero eso no tendría sentido; no había necesidad. Nada cambiaría si ella derramaba lágrimas.

Con un suspiro, la besaron. Sus manos la recorrieron, ligeramente desesperadas. Ya Hermione, suponía qué seguía después de todo ello.

Escuchó un débil gemido, cuando habían dejado de besarse. Hermione sabía perfectamente, que allí estaba su hija; al igual que él tenía conocimiento de ello. Aún así, sus efusivas caricias no quisieron detenerse. Las de él.

- Samantha no se despertará- refutó él, cuando Hermione apartaba sus manos de sus caderas.

- Sí lo hará- se quejó ella con un tono de voz suave- Y no quiero, hacer el amor frente a mí hija.

Snape sólo sonrió, asegurándole que habían postergado una cita. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y tenía pensado levantarse cuando; su hija ya hacía eso. Les miró a ambos, frotándose los ojos.

- Sam, pequeña- sonrió Hermione, con dulzura- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, mirando a su madre. Buscaba entre las sábanas a su oso negro que; Snape le entregaba tiempo después.

- Es tu cumpleaños cariño- dijo, en un suspiro.

- ¡Mi cumpleaños!- exclamó ella, mirándola. Hermione asintió, apartándole el cabello enmarañado de su rostro.

- ¿Y sabes cuantos cumples?

- ¡Seis! ¡Seis años cumplo mami!

Hermione rió, mientras la pequeña se acercaba a ella para abrazarle. Se separó de ella, y la observó inclinarse para abrazar a su padre. Hermione alzó la cabeza, cuando el ventanal era rasguñado por una lechuza. Traía unas cuantas cartas en su pico. Parecía, que su lechuza había hecho un recorrido matutino para; recoger el correo.

Samantha corrió hasta el ave, cuando Hermione la dejaba pasar. Comenzó a revisar las cartas, mientras ella contemplaba al ave, estirar sus alas.

- No lo toques, si no quieres que te pique- comunicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué son?- refirió Snape.

- Cartas de felicitaciones para Samantha. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavander, Albus, Mis padres, Luna y Neville, Mcgonagall. ¡Sí que hay cartas aquí! Cariño, ven a ver lo que te han enviado para tu cumpleaños.

Pues sí, los regalos no tardaron en llegar. Molly Weasly, había enviado un lindo suéter, que hacía ver a Samantha mucho más grande. Como su suéter.

Lupin y Tonks, habían enviado muñecos. No eran cualquier clase de muñecos, esos osos bailaban y cantaban. Terrorífico algunas veces, pero divertido.

Sirius, uno de sus padrinos, a lo que Snape había protestado hasta el cansancio; enviaba una pequeña escoba. Bien, a Snape no le pareció oportuno; ni relevante. Pero a ciencia cierta, sólo se quejaba de que Sirius fuese uno de sus padrinos.

Harry Potter y Ginny habían enviado un hermoso vestido. Ron y Lavander habían enviado un hermoso para de cintas y unas zapatillas. ¿Por qué se esmeraban tanto? Pensaba Hermione con vergüenza. Sus padres, también pensaron en juguetes y tanto Minerva como Albus Dumbledore; en objetos que le servirían a futuro.

Su hija, no sabía que ver primero; y Hermione sólo atinó a reírse. Para cuando Hermione observó el regalo de Luna y Neville; aservó que ese sería el que más le gustaría a su hija. ¡Un muñeco con forma de perro! Ella amaba a los perros.

Suspiró, cuando ella trataba de alcanzar uno; y mágicamente cayó en sus manos. Se giró hacia su esposo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Le has estado enseñando algo?- le preguntó, y él sólo sonrió.

- No algo que ella, no haya aprendido por sí misma. Es una niña Hermione, a su edad; hará cualquier cosa por conseguir algo. Y más, si sabe que puede hacerlo con "ayuda".

Hermione, había apilado los muñecos mientras su hija, jugaba en el suelo. Sin duda, tendría que enviar cartas de agradecimiento de más de dos pergaminos. ¡Era demasiada, la atención que le estaban brindando! Terminó de recoger la habitación y suspiró; mirando a su hija.

Ya estaban pasando seis años, y nada cambiaba. Muy pronto, ella crecería sin un padre; por los vientos que soplaban. Si no acababan con la guerra, él podía morir sin remedio. Y su hija no necesitaba verlo, no dentro de un sarcófago.

- ¡Mamita, juguemos!- pidió Samantha desde el suelo.

- Muy bien.

Pasó largo rato, jugando con su hija en el suelo. Para cuando terminaron, simplemente le observó. ¿Por qué se ensuciaba tanto? Sonrió levantándose.

- Creo que tendrás que darte un buen baño. Así no puedes, estar en tu cumpleaños.

Para cuando Snape estaba en el salón, observó a Hermione salir del cuarto de baño. Samantha la había mojado, y ahora ella trataba de secarla. Escuchó tiempo después, si quería usar el vestido que Harry le había regalado.

Estaba muy hermosa, tanto como su madre. Para cuando ella también se arregló, supo que ambas eran como dos gotas de agua. Excepto en el cabello. Samantha tenía el cabello tan negro como él.

Hermione y él, no habían discutido qué le regalarían. Pero una carta, sin embargo; parecía adelantárseles.

Era una invitación, que Ginny les hacía. Quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Samantha en la madriguera. Siruación que, Hermione pensó oportuna. Snape no se negó.

- ¿Estás consciente de que allí estarán algunas de las personas que, no te agradan?- rió su esposa, cepillándose el cabello.

- Bueno, soy consciente de ello; pero también consciente de otras cosas. De Samantha por ejemplo, y de su celebración.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero es que tienes sentimientos!

- Alégrate por ello- replicó, observando a su hija; pasar a su lado.

Estuvo lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, los tres decidieron aparecerse en casa de Ginny. Para cuando entró, todo estaba engalanado. Molly Weasly, fue la primera en recibirlos.

- ¡Oh Hermione querida, qué hermosa estás!- observó a Samantha- ¡Y qué bella es tú hija!- miró a Snape, tiempo después- Profesor Snape, bienvenido.

Snape sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, en asentimiento. Hermione creyó, que pelearía con Sirius, cuando le vio acercársele; pero se mantuvo en el salón.

- ¡Hermione, cuanto has cambiado!- suspiró Sirius, cuyo aspecto escúalido, pero aún intimidante; no se había perdido en absoluto. Una que otra cana estaba en su negro cabello y en su barba.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo Sirius, Remus!- indicaba, cuando Remus y Tonks se acercaban a ella- ¿Cómo está Teddy Lupin?

- Está muy bien- sonrió Tonks, cuyo cabello ahora estaba de un colo morado- Es idéntico a Lupin.

Lupin caminó hasta Snape, y le saludó cordialmente; lo mismo hacía Tonks. Samantha, intentaba que su padre fuese con ella hasta el patio de la madriguera. Tiempo después, eso hizo Snape. No muy congraciado con los que, estuviesen dentro de aquella casa.

- Aún no sé como le amas- replicó Lavander con una voz incómoda- Pero creo que, no eres la única. También tu hija.

- Mi hija no podría vivir sin él. Y creo que, a estas instancias; yo tampoco podría vivir sin él.

Harry no emitió opiniones al respecto, y Ron mucho menos. Luego de lo sucedido, prefería mantenerse al margen de las circunstancias. Se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirándolos a lo lejos. Lo amaba, tanto como para perecer por él; pero no para exponer a su hija a la misma situación. Sonrió cuando, Samantha intentaba mostrarle algo, que tiempo después; Snape hizo levitar.

- ¿Cómo está Snape, Hermione?- preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado- ¿Todo está bien en tu hogar?

- Hacemos lo que podemos. O, hago lo que puedo.

- ¿Está herido? Apenas puede moverse.

- Anoche y sinceramente, todo eso me preocupa.

Samantha regresó, para mostrarle a su madre; lo que estaba observando con su padre. Era una especie de mariposa, algo brillante. Criatura mágica al fin.

- ¿La hicieron volar?- sonrió Hermione.

- ¡Sí mira!- y poco después levitaba frente a ellas. Bien, su padre había estado enseñándole trucos.

Estuvieron solos por un rato, su hija se había ido a jugar con los hijos de Ginny. Hermione había decidido hablar de cualquier cosa, pero supo que su esposo apenas le prestaba atención. Para cuando le observó, lo intuyó. Su "amo" le convocaba nuevamente.

- Severus.

- Hermione, tengo que irme.

- ¡Pero es el cumpleaños de Samantha!- replicó ella con cierto capricho.

- Ya lo sé, pero no tengo opción- la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Pero aún no te has recuperado!

- Es poco lo que al señor tenebroso le importa eso- suspiró, y la observó- ¿Disfrutarás el cumpleaños, sin preocuparte por mi?

- ¿Cómo podría?

La besó, antes de partir. Algo que resultaba muy cotidiano ya. Para cuando Hermione subía las escaleras y, buscaba a su hija para iformarle que su padre tenía que partir; una extraña sensación se conformó en su interior. Otro aviso, algo muy similar al pasado ataque que sufrieron; por su propio esposo. ¿O era su paranoia?

Al entrar en la habitación, donde dormirían; había un pequeño paquete en la cama. Era suyo, era su regalo para Samantha.

TBC.

Espero les guste, saludos y besos para ustedes.


	22. Cumpleaños II

Capítulo escrito por mí, espero que les guste; y nos dejen sus opiniones. Besos y saludos.

M*S

Acotación: "TBC" Significa, To Be continued jeje.

* * *

Para cuando Hermione despertó, en la madrugada; su esposo dormía a su lado. Suavemente, ella giró sobre sí misma; y se acomodó en su pecho descubierto. El mismo, lo encontró frío así que se cubrió a ambos con las sábanas. Su hija, seguramente se había quedado dormida en las habitaciones de los hijos de Ginny.

Su movimiento, le despertó levemente; y ella sintió su pecho vibrar bajo su respiración. Suspiró, cuando besaron su frente. Extrañamente, su esposo estaba intacto esa vez; no había recibido lesión alguna. Bueno, milagro del cumpleaños de su hija.

Alzó la cabeza, y allí estaba; mirándole con serenidad. Hermione volvió a suspirar, cuando él sonrió por un momento ínfimo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo Samantha?

- Se comportó bien- comentó Hermione- pero creo que, comió mucho pastel.

- Es muy pequeña para evitar comerlo- meditó él- ¿Y tú, estás bien Hermione?

- Perfecta- sonrió ella con suavidad, alzando la cabeza; para besarlo.

Rápidamente, su beso se precipitó en algo profundo y apasionado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían manos acariciándose; y lenguas acariciándose también la una a la otra. Antes de continuar una conversación, ella tuvo el mejor sexo en un largo tiempo. Snape había reunido tanta pasión, tanto desenfreno; que simplemente la sorprendió de una forma tan agradable. Su vieja herida, no representó dificultad.

- Severus- suspiró Hermione, en cuanto hubo reposado a su lado- ¿Estás bien? Tu herida.

- Estoy bien- indicó, adormecido- No ha dolido tanto, como pudo parecer.

- ¿Me amas?- susurró ella en su oído, el punto sensible.

- Hasta morir.

Ella musitó un suave "buenas noches" antes de quedarse dormida. Hacer el amor con Snape era una de las cosas, que lograba alejarla de las preocupaciones. Él era tan apasionado, tan "sensual" con ella; que no le daba oportunidad de preocuparse por algo. Bueno, estaba siendo inceíblemente cursi; pero eso pensaba.

Amaneció lentamente, y ella seguía allí; aferrada a sus brazos. Llevaba su camisa, que para su cuerpo era enorme y la cubría perfectamente. Para cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, se fijó en él; que seguía dormido.

Miró a su alrededor, y denotó; que era muy temprano en la mañana. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, cuando sintió una caricia sobre su rostro. Abrió los mismos, y se encontró con su esposo.

- Buenos días- le dijo ella, y él sonrió.

- ¿Le diste mi regalo a Samantha?

- Ya dormía, cuando quise enseñárselo.

- ¿Lo viste?

- No, quería que sólo ella lo mirase. ¿Qué es?

- Algo que, te regalé a ti; y ahora quiero que ella tenga.

- No será otro juguete ¿o sí?

Snape se permitió reír, y por un momento Hermione se sintió extraña por no recordar un regalo suyo. Meditó y meditó, pero no atinaba con el asunto en cuestión. Snape lo sabía, así que se lo recordó con dos palabras.

- Tu nombre.

- ¡El brazalete! ¡Le diste a Samantha un brazalete!

- Uno con su nombre.

- ¡Oh, se le verá hermoso!

Iba a obtener una respuesta, pero en ese instante; su hija entraba corriendo en la habitación. Brincó en la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos a su compañero de juegos de color negro. Hermione acarició su cabeza.

- ¿Lo has traído?- preguntó Snape con cierta sorpresa.

- Bueno, ¿A dónde va Samantha sin él? ¿has dormido bien cariño?

- ¡Sí, aprendí a mover cosas! ¡Aprendí a mover cosas!

- ¿Con James?

- Sí.

Hermione se inclinó para tomar su varita, pero la varita "misteriosamente" se movía hacia otra dirección. Hermione sonrió, y giró su cabeza hacia Samantha.

- Bien, me queda claro. Papá va enseñarte un regalo- musitó ella, tomando el paquete.

Se levantó y colocándose su vestido; salió de la habitación. Sonrió, imaginándose a Snape mostrándole su regalo a Samantha. Se recostó de la puerta, y simplemente se detuvo a meditar con parsimonia. Para cuando iba a caminar hacia el salón, escuchó un pequeño grito en la habitación; y corrió dentro. Snape se sostenía el costado, y una mano de Samantha tenía algo de sangre.

- ¡Papá, sangra! ¡Papá sangra!

Hermione caminó hasta Snape, y se sentó a su lado, con cierta urgencia. El hombre, soltó el vendaje; y Hermione se avocó a curarlo. Luego de ello, limpió sus manos y las de Samantha. La pequeña observó a su padre, pero él no hizo más que mirarla a ella. Acto seguido, ella estaba bajo sus brazos; y entre las sábanas.

- Las heridas, a veces ocurren- comentó Hermione- Comiste demasiado pastel Samantha, seguro te molestará el estómago luego.

- Nada que no se pueda resolver- contestó Snape.

- Te queda lindísimo el brazalete, Sam.

La niña asintió, mientras Snape la dejaba ir. Se bajó de la cama, y salió de la habitación. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y se levantó también. Se giró para mirar a Snape.

- Puedes quedarte a descansar, dudo que salgamos justamente ahora.

- Es lo justo.

Hermione sonrió, cepillándose el cabello y metiéndose en el baño. Snape meditó, mirando hacia la puerta. Había estado pensando en irse, pero simplemente lo creía una necedad de su parte; pese a que Hermione y su hija podían encontrarse en dificultades. No debía cometer errores, y eso podía ser simple; si lo realizaba con paciencia. Hasta ahora, eran 7 años; y su señor no había visto nada. Podía no ver nada; nunca.

Ella salió del baño, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. Esbozó una sonrisa, y se cruzó de brazos; con el rostro ceñudo. Se le hacía gracioso verle de esa forma. Como si hablara con algo invisible.

- ¿A quién estás mirando?

- A nadie, sólo estaba pensando.

- Entiendo, ¿Y puedo saber en qué?

- Nimiedades que no son interesantes- dijo, sentándose en la cama- Bajaré en un instante.

Hermione asintió, saliéndose de la habitación. Para cuando bajaba las escaleras, se sostuvo el vientre; una sensación extraña. Aún así, se detuvo; y ella pudo continuar su recorrido. Al bajar, Samantha jugaba con James, y movían algo que Ginny deseaba alcanzar. Al ver a su madre, Samantha corrió hasta ella, y señaló emocionada hacia el objeto.

- Lo siento, creo que están un poco inquietos hoy- se disculpó Ginny, pero ya Hermione conocía a su hija.

- Descuida, para cuando aprenda algo nuevo; olvidará eso- se rió ella.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- indicó Ginny- No sabía, que estaba aquí.

Snape se detuvo junto a Hermione, y miró a su alrededor. Samantha sostuvo entre sus brazos; a su muñeco y alzó la cabeza para mirarle detenidamente. Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle?- preguntó Hermione, Samantha asintió.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!- exclamó.

- Creo que no tienes salida Severus- suspiró Hermione con una mueca de mofa. Snape no le contestó, y en poco tiempo; se había ido con Samantha.

- Snape siendo padre, aún no me acostumbro- respondió Ginny, dándole una taza de té- Sí que vivies en la dimensión desconocida Hermione.

- Es un buen padre, por fortuna- resolpó ella, mirando la taza- y Samantha es feliz con él.

- ¿Tú lo eres?

- Bueno, digamos que de vez en cuando; lo que es me preocupa. Pero, yo lo amo.

- Me alegro por ti- contestaba Harry entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso a ambas mujeres y se sentó en la mesa- Aunque, bien pudiera creer lo mismo que Ginny. No sé, en qué pasaje hemos caído. Aunque no niego, que Samantha es muy hermosa.

- Me alegro que te parezca- rió Hermione.

TBC.  


* * *

Bueno, aquí me quedo; la continuación la hace Ana. Saludos y besos.

M*S


	23. La calma antes de la guerra

Parecen siglos, desde que Ana decidió escribir el capítulo siguiente. Esperamos, que les guste. Mis besos y cariños

M&S

* * *

Samantha estaba muy feliz, con sus regalos. James y ella, estaba practicando truco con la varita, cuando Snape se acercó a Hermione. Ella, miraba a su hija, mientras Samantha le explicaba lo que hacía. Severus lo entendía. Su hija a veces, era muy revoltosa. Con una risa suave, Hermione escuchaba el cuento de su hija.

- Mira mami..- dijo, mostrándole como los vasos se movían- ¡Mira papá!

- Muy habilidoso, su hijo.- le dijo a Ginny y ella, sonrió apenada.

- Bueno, son niños. Supongo, que la magia les atrae mucho. Luego, descubrirán lo que conlleva el hecho de ser mago.

- Tienes mucha razón, mencionó Harry.

Severus permaneció sentado junto a su hija, mientras ella jugaba con su oso de felpa negro. Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentaba a su lado y colocaba una taza de té en manos de Snape. El hombre, seguía avocado en mirar a su hija y al oso que misteriosamente, "flotaba". Hermione, pensativa, le acarició la cabeza a su hija. Mucha calma, tampoco le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?- preguntó él, sin levantar la vista. Hermione, asintió en silencio y le miró.

- Es muy extraño, pero tanto silencio, me hace sentir incómoda. Es como si, como si el mundo esperara el momento justo para acecharnos.

- Todo está bien. El cumpleaños de Samantha concluyó sin ningún percance. Me atrevería a decir.

Hermione asintió y Snape, plantó un beso sobre su cabeza. La pequeña, salía corriendo en cuanto el hermano menor de James Potter, bajaba las escaleras, bostezando. Hermione sonrió, cuando su hija le pedía que jugara con ella. Tenían un rango de edad, más o menos equitativo. De todas formas, Albus, estaba próximo a entrar en Hogwarts. Ella, quería vivir para contar esa dulce experiencia de transcisión. Snape le comentaba a su hija, que pronto partirían y ella, no quería irse.

- Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir a casa.

- ¡Pero yo quiero jugar mami! ¡Yo quiero jugar!

- Descuida, ya pronto regresaremos. Para otro cumpleaños, te lo prometo.

- ¡Pero mami!- se quejó la pequeña y Snape la miró con una sonrisa a medias.

- Podríamos jugar tú y yo- mencionó y Samantha sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí... ¡Sí, vamos a jugar!

Hermione sonrió, despidiéndose de su mejor amiga de infancia y de su mejor amigo, también. Los pequeños, se despedían con mucho ánimo y Snape, estrechaba las manos de Harry de forma política. Ambos, partieron a casa. Al llegar, Samantha fue hacia sus juguetes. Severus, se sentó en el sofá a pensar.

- ¿Te sentó mal la aparición?- le preguntó Hermione, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. Severus, asintió lentamente. Hermione emitió un suspiro y acarició su cabello con mucha calma- tienes que descansar, Severus. Que terminásemos acostándonos, debió afectarte.

- No lo hizo- dijo, con una sonrisa de ironía- en realidad, me encantaría hacerlo más a menudo, pero temo que tengamos muchas Samanthas.

- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Lo decía, era por que no podríamos criar tantos hijos...

- Eso no es gracioso.

- No era un chiste, era una realidad. ¿Quieres tener más hijos?

Hermione rió y severus, acarició su cabello y su espalda. La pequeña Samantha, se subió al sofá y se sentó entre sus padres, con sus muñecos. A ella, el encantaban los ratos en familia. Los ratos, en los cuales, sus padres le prestaban atención. Cuando ambos estaban juntos y la miraban jugar. Ella, era capaz de unirlos, aunque se odiaran profundamente. Cosa, que ni Voldemort lograba. Aún así, Severus tenía una importante misión que cumplir. Hermione suspiró y acarició su rostro. Severus, esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

- Nada. Solo quiero decirte, que te amo.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces me amas...

- Sí, te amo. ¿Tú me amas, Severus? Sí ya sé, que te cuesta decírmelo.

- Bueno, solo cuando estamos en público. Pero sí, te amo Hermione- sonrió y Hermione le besó delicadamente- lo suficiente, como para humillarme y ser objeto de tu diversión.

- No digas tonterías...

- Papá...¡vamos a jugar!

Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación, para descansar. Mientras estaba en la cama, sintió una punzada en uno de sus costados y arqueó la espalda ante el dolor. Sintió tres nuevas punzadas y sabía de qué se trataba. Ella, intuía que su enfermedad estaba al acecho una vez más. Con un gemido de dolor, intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil. De todas formas, no quería alarmar a su esposo, que parecía "feliz" de que las cosas estuviesen tranquilas. La calma, antes de la guerra. Para cuando terminó de jugar con su hija, entró en la habitación. Hermione, estaba cubierta por las sábanas e intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Tienes sueño, Hermione?- le preguntó, asombrado. Ella, asintió en silencio y fingió un bostezo- está bien, entonces descansa. Yo, creo que leeré un poco.

Se acostó en la cama y antes de dedicarse a la lectura, sintió que la cama, estaba muy cálida. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y la destapó de sus cobijas. Sí, Hermione estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Suspiró y su cabeza, ató ideas y conclusiones.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?

- Creo que...

- Estás enferma. ¿Sientes las punzadas en tu piel? ¿Has sangrado?

- Yo no...

- Dímelo.

- Solo un poco. Pero dudo, que sea para alarmarse. Esa enfermedad, desapareció hace mucho...


	24. Pesadillas

Severus intentó encontrar una razón, para que Hermione hiciera una regresión como esa. Recordaba que ella, no tenía un buen sistema inmunológico y todo lo que le rozaba, le generaba una terrible enfermedad. Una deficiencia como esa, era mortal. Controlada, la vida era ligeramente placentera. Había pensado que la había erradicado. Se acostó a su lado. Ella simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ya no le tenía miedo a esas enfermedades. Temía por su pequeña hija, pero no por ella.

- Hermione, estás enferma- le dijo el hombre- como tu sistema inmunológico no sirve...

- Lo sé, ya sé como funciona. Lo he sufrido...

Su esposo la contempló de soslayo y meditó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lentamente, buscó entre sus cosas y ubicó una pequeña poción que llevaba tiempo sin usar. La había guardado para aquellos casos, pero era la última que le quedaba, de todas las que había preparado. Tenía que reproducirla, para ayudarla.

- Es la última que tengo. ¿La necesitas ahora?

- Si es la última, no deberías...

- Podrías agravarte y luego, ni siquiera puedo pensar en esos momentos anteriores.

- Estaré bien- sonrió ella y Severus, colocaba su mano sobre su frente. Al menos, podía bajarle la fiebre. Con un suspiro, buscó otra poción y en poco tiempo, se la administró. A su hija no le gustaban, así que le ponía sabores dulces, para que pudiera tomarlas. A Hermione también. Sentía como si cuidara a dos pequeñas niñas- Es muy dulce, sabe a fresas.

- Sé que odias las cosas amargas, agrias. Así que, las preparo así para ustedes- le dijo, con un suspiro suave. Hermione sonrió y se recostó lentamente. En poco tiempo, la fiebre había cedido en sobremanera.

Severus se mantuvo mirando a su esposa, mientras ella intentaba dormir. Conocía las etapas de su enfermedad. Espasmos incontrolables, sangrado y fuertes fiebres, acompañadas de dolor corporal. Creyó haber erradicado semejante situación. Pero no, se había transmitido con el parto. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, a no ser que ella durmiese sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Hermione ya estaba dormida, cuando él decidió que podía relajarse. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos con mucha lenitud.

A mitad de la noche, escuchó un quejido suave y se sentó en la cama. Hermione estaba dormida, pero seguía escuchando ese quejido. Se levantó y con mucha calma, caminó hacia la habitación de su hija. La contempló, mientras se revolvía en la cama. ¿Estaría enferma también? Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia ella y la miró. Parecía, que enfrentaba una pesadilla.

Se levantó gimoteando, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Severus ya estaba allí, para cuando la pequeña quiso ir a buscarlos. Le miró con mucha preocupación y se abrazó de él.

- ¿Por qué estabas sollozando?- le preguntó, suavemente- ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con mucho miedo. Severus suspiró y acarició su cabeza. Parecía que ningún integrante de su familia, iba a dormir esa noche. Ni siquiera, él mismo.

- ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Me lo puedes contar?

La pequeña asintió con mucha preocupación y se sentó junto a su padre, sosteniendo su pequeño oso negro de felpa. Suspirando, Severus escuchó su sueño con atención. Apenas tenía seis años e intentaba explicarle una pesadilla.

- ¿Soñaste que mamá se iba?- le preguntó- ¿Y te dejaba sola?

- ¿Mami no se va, verdad papá?

- No, mamá no se irá. Mamá va a cuidarte.

- ¿A mami no le pasa nada? No quiero que mami se vaya.

- Ella no se irá. Ella te ama.

Su hija asintió y se acomodó en la cama, mientras Severus la cobijaba nuevamente. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y antes de irse, la pequeña volvía a sentarse en la cama. Severus esperó por lo que tuviera que decir. Aún a su edad, Samantha captaba muy bien las cosas. Sabía que había algo mal con sus padres.

- Tengo miedo, papi...

Severus inspiró con lentitud y miró a su hija. Hermione podía empeorar, mientras él no estaba a su lado, pero no podía llevar a su hija a la habitación. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Me quedaré un rato. Hasta que vuelvas a dormirte.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse, mientras Severus se sentaba a su lado. Ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos, miraba a su alrededor y no lograba dormirse. Snape, solo pensaba en Hermione y lo que podía estar sintiendo. Tenía que encontrar la fórmula para una nueva poción. Mientras estaba allí, acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, con mucha paciencia. Cuando escuchó su respiración profunda, inspiró y la contempló. Estaba dormida. La cobijó con las sábanas y frasadas, y la miró por un instante. No podía mentirle a su hija, pero al menos podía hacerle la verdad, un poco menos dolorosa. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y apagó las luces. Regresó a su habitación y Hermione, parecía que seguía dormida. Colocó su mano sobre su frente y con un suspiro, notó que la temperatura no había subido. Luego de acostarse, Hermione sintió sus movimientos.

- Severus, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. Solo era Samantha- le dijo y Hermione, se dio la vuelta trabajosamente.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Sam? ¿Está bien? Iré a...

- No, solo tuvo una pesdilla. Está dormida...

Hermione asintió en silencio y lo contempló. Apenas podía mantenerse despierta, se sentía exhausta y adolorida. Severus acarició su rostro, cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué soñó, Samantha?

- Tenía miedo de perderte, de que la dejaras- le confesó Snape- pero no. Yo no lo permitiría.

- Pobre...¿Estás seguro de que está bien? Iré a verla...- dijo, intentando levantarse. Severus no se lo permitió.

- Si ella te ve de esa forma, se preocupará. Necesitas sanar...

- Me verá mañana.

- Ya resolveré eso. Mañana es otro día. Necesitas descansar.

Su esposa sonrió levemente y regresó a la cama, con parsimonia. Severus se mantuvo allí, mirándola y de improvisto, la abrazó suavemente. Hermione se dio la vuelta levemente y le miró. Severus inspiró y cerró los ojos con suavidad, inundándose del perfume de su esposa. Hermione le sonrió suavemente e intentó volver a dormir.

Él no permitiría que su hija la perdiera, puesto que él moriría con ella.


	25. Un mal tiempo

También actualizando por aquí. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus/Ana Paula**.

* * *

Hermione no se había levantado aún, cuando ya Samantha estaba en el salón. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando a su alrededor, mientras el alba se colaba por la ventana. Severus al abrir la puerta, se soprendió de verla tan despierta. Sostenía su osito negro y lo miró, con cierta aprehensión. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo ver a mami?- dijo y Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- Está dormida. No queremos despertarla ¿verdad?- dijo y la pequeña, se aferró a su osito- ella está bien, Sam. No tiene nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Solamente está durmiendo.

- No pude dejar de soñar que mami ya no estaba.

- Mamá no se irá. Mamá te ama. Nos ama a ambos y se quedará a nuestro lado.

Esperaba.

Samantha se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia su padre, con un suspiro. Alzó la cabeza y con una mirada nerviosa, se fijó en su padre. Severus suspiró, mirándola fijamente. Samantha tenía seis años, pero no era tonta. Hermione la había educado muy bien y no podía mentirle. Todo lo sabía, todo lo veía.

- ¿Quieres que durmamos un rato?- le preguntó y ella, asintió en silencio- Miremos, si entramos en tu cama.

Pues así pasaron las horas, durmiendo en su cama. Por fortuna, Samantha era pequeña y podía dormir a su lado. Esperó hasta que se durmiera. Esperó hasta que cerrara sus ojos y respirara calmadamente. Luego, simplemente se dedicó a pensar en Hermione, hasta que se quedó tan dormido como ella.

Tenía que curarla nuevamente.

Ella fue la primera en levantarse. Con todo el dolor que sentía, caminó hacia la habitación de su hija. Ella estaba aferrada a su padre y dormía profundamente. Sonrió y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Intentó caminar, pero simplemente se quedó allí, estátitca. No pudo seguir adelante. Un dolor agudo en sus costillas, la detuvo y se resbaló torpemente. Terminó en el suelo, sobre uno de sus costados.

Solo alguien escuchó el golpetazo y solo ese alguien, emergió de la habitación.

- ¡Mamita!- chilló la pequeña, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Mamita mamita!

Severus despertó, ante los incontrolables chillidos de su hija. Se levantó de golpe y miró a través de la puerta entre abierta. Alguien parecía estar en el suelo y su hija, estaba mirándole. Su larga cabellera, se veía tras la puerta.

Lo supuso de inmediato.

Al llegar a ella, Hermione ya estaba inconsciente y su hija, no dejaba de pedirle que se despertara. Se inclinó, levantándola del suelo y preguntándose, que hacía en ese lugar. Su pulso era débil, casi inexistente.

Tenía que tomar otras acciones.

- Iremos al hospital- dijo Snape- Mamá estará bien, pero debes comportarte.

- ¡Quiero que mamita esté bien!- chilló, entre lágrimas.

- Estará bien. Pero, debes escuchar mis órdenes, Samantha.

La pequeña asintió entre sollozos y Snape, se preparó para aparecerse. Bueno, iba a ser complicado, Samantha era una niña muy pequeña. Tomó su mano, mientras intentaba sostener a su esposa. Con un pequeño "crack", pronto estaban lejos de casa, viajando a muchos kilómetros. Al llegar, lo primero que pensó fue en...

Encontrar la cura.

Samantha no quería separarse de su madre, pero no podía entrar en la habitación aún. Estaba allí parada, junto a la puerta, nerviosa y sin dejar de temblar. Severus estaba a pocos centímetros, esperando que sus peores temores no se confirmaran. Con una inspiración honda, se acercó a su hija y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, se inclinó para estar a su altura.

- Todo estará bien. Yo estaré a tu lado, Sam.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó, esperando encontrar el confort a su dolor. Severus tampoco dijo nada más y correspondió su abrazo, con la misma fuerza que ella estaba imprimiendo.

- Ven. Vamos a comer un poco. No has comido y mamá se molestará si pasas hambre.

- ¡No quiero!

- Sam...

- ¿Y mamita?

- Mamá no se moverá de allí- no lo haría- entonces, podremos verla y traerle algo de comer. ¿No te parece?

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras Severus tomaba su mano y la guiaba a través de los pasillos.


	26. Los amo

Samantha no comió tanto como esperaba, pero al menos había comido un poco. La miró, al otro lado de una mesa. Movía los pies con impaciencia y se aferraba a su osito de felpa. La miró. ¿Cuánto podría soportar un niño, si le dijeran mentiras sucesivas y de pronto, la gran verdad? Intuyó, no mucho.

- ¡Vamos a ver a mami! ¡Vamos vamos!

Se levantó de la mesa y ella se paró a su lado. Inspiró y tomó su mano. Ella odiaba estar sola, saber las verdades sola. Csminó a su lado y miró la habitación.

Tenían que entrar.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó parado mientras su hija, caminaba hacia adentro. Pensaba que quizá ya era muy tarde. Meditando, escuchó una especie de chillido y alzó la vista.

- ¡Mamita!- su hija corría hasta la cama, su esposa estaba despierta. Suspiró, sintió que parte de sí, se aliviaba con verla allí. Aún. Hermione sonrió con un gesto maternal y acarició la cabeza de su hija, que intentaba subirse a la cama, sentarse allí. Severus se quedó en la puerta.

- ¿Y papá?

Samantha se dio la vuelta y señaló la puerta. Severus permaneció allí por unos segundos, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Samantha consiguió subirse y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quién sonrió.

- Severus, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Samy? ¿Ya has desayunado, cariño?

- Sí. Y papá trajo comida para ti. ¿No quieres?

- Ahora no, cariño- dijo y Samantha asintió, mirando a su padre.

- Samantha. ¿Podrías...? Necesito conversar con tu madre.

La pequeña no dijo nada y se bajó de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Se quedó detrás de ella, esperando. Intentando mirar hacia adentro, brincando.

- ¿Está bien? Digo, ella no...

- Está bien. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Más que tú o incluso, más que yo- asumió Snape con mucha ligereza. Hermione sonrió y lo miró en silencio- ¿Y tú estás bien?

- Creo que sí. Los medimagos dijeron que todo estaba bien y que yo solo necesitaba descansar. Creo que...

No continuó, Severus había tomado una acción que casi nunca lograba causarle. Se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó. Y por supuesto, ella correspondió su beso sin dudarlo, sin tomar a consideración, alguna cosa. Le gustaba pensar, que Severus sentía preocupación. Puesto que bien, sus besos solían ser así.

Urgidos.

- ¿Necesitabas algo más?- sonrió, ante la excusa que le había dado a su hija.

- Creo que no. Buscaré a Samantha.

Severus se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la puerta. Samantha estaba allí y sonrió, al verlo. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y miró a su madre, que estaba allí, sonriente.

- ¡Mamita mamita!

- Dime, cariño.

- ¡Papá me dijo que no te ibas, por que nos amabas mucho!

- Así es, los amo. Y no podría dejar a mi pequeña- comentó, mientras le hacía cosquillas- ni a mi esposo.

Severus se inclinó, para besar la frente de su esposa y miró a Samantha, que se acomodó en la cama, sosteniendo su pequeño oso de felpa. No aspiraba a perder a su familia y haría lo que en sus manos estuviera, para que no ocurriera. Las amaba, muy extraño en sus sentires, pero las amaba.

- Creo que una señorita, no durmió nada- dijo ella, mirándola bostezar- pero lo puedo entender.

Cierto, ninguno había logrado dormir lo suficiente.


	27. Cambios

Hermione se había quedado dormida, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Samantha se había dormido también, junto a ella. Severus no estaba dormido, pese a que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pensaba.

- Severus.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Cómo está mi Samantha?

- Dormida aún. ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo de preocuparla más de lo normal. No quiero lastimarla. La amo, tanto como a ti.

Severus suspiró, mientras Hermione se acomodaba en la cama. La posición incómoda, hacia arder su cuello. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas, mientras Severus acariciaba su cabeza, distraídamente.

- Samantha es una buena niña. No viviría sin ti.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y Severus supo, que genuinas lágrimas mojaban sus manos. Intentó encontrar su rostro en la oscuridad. Suspiró al sostenerlo, mientras ella lo miraba con fijeza.

Lo besó y sonrió tiempo después. Ella se aferró a él y permaneció en silencio. Severus suspiró, mirando a Samantha. Estaba en el sofá de visitas. Dormida. Su madre sonrió mirándola.

- Ya quisiera que estuviera en Hogwarts. Así, simplemente se distraería con sus amigos y sus clases.

- Aprovéchala, mientras es una pequeña- dijo él y ella asintió en silencio. Inspirando levemente, Hermione se sentó frente a él y Severus la miró con mucha fijeza.

No necesitó preguntar qué quería hacer o decirle. La sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, dio mucho de qué hablar. O pensar. De un momento a otro, Hermione intentaba apartar los botones de su camisa blanca y perfectamente lisa. Su saco, reposaba sobre Samantha, quien dormía.

- Hermione, no vamos a hacer esto- inspiró, la sensación abrazadora siempre fue su desventaja. Esa que Hermione, conseguía producir en un santiamén.

- Puede ser la última noche, en la que hablemos.

- El chantaje emocional, tampoco te servirá- le dijo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy hablando enserio.

Convencerse de no hacerlo, era tan difícil como decirle a su señor tenebroso, que la lealtad suya reposaba sobre Dumbledore. La miró, mientras ella hacía su vía alrededor de la piel expuesta.

Terminó, a un lado de ella. Mirándola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, mientras ella solo tenía sus ojos cerrados. Se apoyó en su brazo, para darse la vuelta y mirarla.

- ¿Hermione?- por un momento, su voz sonó increíblemente infantil- ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta que le dijera algo coherente. Se acomodó en la cama, buscando su ropa. Apenas estuvo consciente de que iba con qué. Terminó de vestirse y miró una vez más.

Su esposa tenía los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó en la cama, sobre ella. Suspiró pesadamente y lo intentó nuevamente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió su corazón, achicarse como si pasara a través de un filtro muy corto. La rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó de la cama. Fuera lo que fuera que pensaran los medimagos, no la dejaría morir allí. La cubrió con las sábanas y desde su punto de vista, parecía una muñeca. apartó sus cabellos de su rostro, con la esperanza de mirar mejor.

Pues nada había cambiado. No sentía nada extraño, solo su silencio. Se dijo imbécil, muchas veces. Se había equivocado y ahora, tenía las consecuencias frente a él.

Pero ese pensamiento quedó en el pasado, cuando sintió una mano apoyarse con ligera fuerza sobre su hombro. Bajó la vista al instante y miró sus ojos caramelo, apenas unos puntos en la oscuridad.

- Severus, tengo frío...

Casi sonrió ante la sensación de que la aprehensión se iba con un tema tan prosaico. La acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y ella parecía que trataba de escalarlo. Sus dedos sintieron sus largos cabellos, sobre su espalda. Y el silencio, solo lo rasgaba su respiración.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte- susurró en su oído. Tenía miedo de que todo se terminara. Y no pude contra mí misma, ni mis deseos. Lo siento tanto, Severus.

- No importa Hermione. Déjalo.

Se inclinó sobre la cama, para dejarla allí. Antes de moverse, sintió una mano que sostenía su hombro.

- Quédate.

Permaneció sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarle. Hermione mantenía su cabeza sobre su hombro. Severus sonrió.

- Te quedarás dormida y yo, sobre ti- dijo, su voz apenas se escuchó entre su cuello y sus cabellos.

- No importa. A Samantha, ya le deberé las explicaciones. Solamente, es que amo mucho a su padre.

Severus suspiró, mientras Hermione dejaba de temblar paulatinamente. Se había quedado dormida a los pocos minutos y pensó apartarse de ella, pero prefería seguir sintiendo que estaba viva, así amaneciera sobre ella.

El amanecer, llegó más pronto de lo que él esperaba. Hermione seguía durmiendo y él, con una mano en su cuello, se levantó de la cama. La miró en silencio, por unos minutos. A su hija también.

Le gustaba el despertar calmado, la sensación de que nada estaba mal en ese preciso momento. Inspiró y antes de levantarse, escuchó la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Mmm?- preguntó él y ella, abrió los ojos.

- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?- dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

- No lo sé. Los medimagos nos dirán qué debemos hacer, luego.

- Quiero irme a casa. Quiero dormir en mi cama. Quiero jugar con Samantha.

- Hay mucho tiempo para eso- le dijo él, con una sonrisa. Apartó el cabello de su rostro y la miró- hay mucho tiempo para hacer todo eso que queramos hacer.

Dudó de eso. Pero mentir por una vez más, no iba a afectar a nadie. Hermione sonrió, cuando Samantha se despertaba. Se frotó un ojo con una mano y miró en dirección a la cama.

- ¡Mamita! ¡Papá!- dijo, con una sonrisa. Hermione extendió sus brazos y Samantha corrió hasta ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos y sonrió, mientras Samantha sonreía.

- ¡Papá quiero ir al parque! Vamos juntos.

- Me parece una estupenda idea, solo si papá nos permite ir- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Severus no contestó. Había estado recordando la noche anterior y simplemente, besó la frente de su hija y la de su esposa. Tiempo de esparcimiento no le haría daño.


	28. Novedades tras cambios

Hermione sonreía, mientras Severus abría la puerta de su viejo hogar, el que compartían juntos. Ella traía entre sus brazos, a Samantha. Estaba dormida y bien, eso no le sorprendía en absoluto.

— Siempre es lo mismo. Luego de jugar, ella se duerme.

— No deberías levantar peso, Hermione. Acabas de salir del hospital— dijo su esposo, Snape, mientras ella la recostaba en la cama y la cobijaba. Suspiró, apartando los cabellos de su rostro y admirándola en silencio.

— Estoy bien, Severus. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Hermione caminó hasta la habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Aquel lugar le traía pésimos recuerdos. Le recordaba sus discusiones, sus momentos en la espera de saber de él. Al igual que Samantha.

Severus se detuvo detrás de ella y había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Sobresaltándola.

— ¿Algún problema, Hermione?

— No. Solamente estaba recordando por qué rayos odio la decoración de esta habitación.— dijo, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la que él había colocado en su hombro.

Severus dio la apariencia de no entender y ella suspiró sonriente. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y colocó una mano sobre ella, alzando la mirada para observar a Severus Snape.

Comprendió qué había querido decirle.

Se sentó junto a ella y suspiró, mirando un punto muerto en el suelo. Hermione hizo igual.

— Nos llevaremos bien, lo sé— dijo y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con cierta sorpresa.— ¡Luego de tantas cosas, creo que nos lo merecemos!— dijo, riendo.

Severus no contestó, mientras Hermione acariciaba su rostro con una mano. Inspiró y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— Al menos, podemos intentarlo.

Asintió en silencio y Hermione se dejó caer en la cama. La admiró, mientras ella sonreía y se llevaba un brazo hacia la frente.

— Estoy tan cansada, que creo que dormiré por días.

— No te haría mal. Considerando todas las energías que has perdido, peleándote conmigo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró cruzar la habitación. Respiró suavemente y cerró los ojos con un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un poco de paz.

Mientras estaba en la cama, había tenido una curiosa sensación que simplemente le había hecho sentarse en la cama y sonreír por un momento. Se levantó, casi de un salto. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo a mirar.

— ¿Y mami?— preguntaba Samantha, bostezando.

— Está dormida y lo mejor es no molestarla.

— ¡Tengo hambre, papá!— decía Samantha sentándose a la mesa. Severus ladeaba la cabeza y suspiraba con una sonrisa a medias, mientras ella mantenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa y lo observaba también.

— Veamos qué podemos encontrar.

Hermione se sostuvo el vientre y caminó lentamente hacia su familia. Severus le daba la espalda y parecía concentrado en la cena. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, haciéndole una seña de silencio a Samantha.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

— Pensé que dormías.— comentó su esposo, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su espalda.

— Eso intentaba, pero de pronto los dos tuvimos apetito.

— ¿Los? Yo no tengo apetito y la única que lo tiene, es Samantha. ¿Cómo...?

Hermione volvió a sonreír mirando a su hija.

— No, Severus. Ya deberías saber de qué hablo.

Snape se dio la vuelta sin comprender, mientras Hermione estaba sentada a un lado de Samantha y le guiñaba un ojo. Severus apoyó sus manos en la cocina y las miró a ambas.

— Samantha...¿sabes de qué hablo?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró suavemente.

— Cuando digo que los dos tenemos hambre, me refiero a mí y al bebé.

Severus no captó la idea, pero Samntha se había bajado de la silla y había colocado una mano sobre el vientre plano de Hermione.

— ¡Mami va a tener a un hermanito para mí!

Severus se mantuvo en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, que Hermione acariciaba la cabeza de su hija y hablaba con ella sobre el tema.

No era malo.

Pero tampoco bueno.


	29. Actualizado

Actualizado ;)


End file.
